Glitter in the Air
by pearls1990
Summary: Haunted by a sorrowful past, he lived a successful present. He was rich, famous and loved by the woman he adored. But he now faced a hellish future. Because the problem was, when Daryan loved - he loved to death.
1. Love Games

I've kinda of had an obsession with the Klavier/Daryan pairing for a while now. Actually, not really sure if it's an obsession or a want to analyze the dynamic between the two. I think they are hot together, and they have alot of past issues that need to be settled. Enter Ema from Europe, and suddenly Klavier has a woman that doesn't actually swoon over him, which presents a challenge. Tell me, what man can resist a challenge, even if it is from a grumpy snakoo-eating detective! Suddenly Daryan is jealous, hence, where this story came from. I hope to have it done in five parts...we'll see how that goes! *Spoilers for Turnabout Serenade (4-3)* **Not beta-read, so any critism and comments are welcome.**

* * *

**Glitter In The Air  
Chapter 1_  
Love Games_**

_"Hold me and Love me,  
Just wanna touch you for a minute,  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it." _  
~Love Games~ Lady Gaga

The sun peeked through the space through the thick black curtains that Klavier kept in front of his windows to keep out screaming fan-girls, paparazzi and the sun on hungover mornings...and mornings like this; curled up with the beautiful Fraulein Detectiv. Her face was snuggled in his neck and she had one arm thrown across his tan chest, one long leg crooked around his. He couldn't think of any other time that he was this content, this peaceful.

"Mmm...stop staring at me, fop." She mumbled, sleepily.

"How did you know, meine liebling?" His voice seemed to rumble through his chest as she looked up at him through a mess of brown hair.

"I can just tell," He chuckled at her as he pushed the hair out of her face to look at her mysterious gray eyes. He moved his head forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Such beauty deserves to be stared at." He said softly as they parted.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a girl feel special." Ema rolled over and sat up, holding her head and moaning.

"Too much to drink, ja?" Klavier remarked as he lazily shifted onto his side and propped his head on his hand. He reached out with his other hand and ran it down her spine and reveled in her shivers and moans. "Where are you going, neither one of us has to be at work today?"

"I'm going to get some aspirin and water, if that's okay?" Ema turned to look at him for the first time that morning. She hated that she had let him sweet talk her into his bed (not that she remembers the sweet-talking in the first place). She fought him off for the longest time, the first and foremost reason being that he was her boss. She smiled at him and reached for the blanket that was at the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself.

Ema had overheard a co-worker once saying that working and playing in the same pool was never a good idea. She shook her head and chuckled to herself as she opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and located the aspirin. Boy, what would that co-worker have to say now, she thought. Another reason being that he was way too glittery for her taste. His chains always shone in the sun whenever they were on a crime scene and she would have to wear her glasses to not get blinded. And that damned dazzling smile. And those eyes, the color of the ocean in the morning, right before the sun rises. Not that she paid that close attention.

Ema groaned again and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and started filling it from the sink.

"Good morning princess. I expect you slept well?"

Dropping the glass, Ema whipped around and found herself glaring at Daryan. He was leaning against the island with a bad boy smirk and his hair was down around his shoulders, not in its usual obnoxious pompadour.

"Dammit, Daryan." She frowned at him. "Why do you have to do that." She paused. "Why are you here? And why are you shirtless?" Ema felt her heart speed up a little. So, that's what shark-boy hides under that leather jacket.

"Heh," He smirked and gestured at the sheet that was wrapped tightly around her shapely figure. "I could ask the same. Why are you wrapped in a sheet?"

A look of horror came over her face as she tried to cover what was already covered, pulling the sheet tighter to herself. Daryan snorted.

"Ain't nothin' there I haven't seen."

"You still haven't answered my question! Why are you here?" She narrowed her eyes at him, choosing to ignore his rude comment.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Daryan started walking around Ema, like a predator eying it's prey, lightly touching her shoulder, his hot breath tickling her ear. She turned her head slightly.

"What are you talk-"

"Is everything alright in here?" Klavier had stumbled his way into the kitchen, shirtless, but with gray plaid pajama pants. He ran his hand through his unkempt hair and chuckled at the two in the kitchen. "I see someone didn't get enough last night."

Several emotions crossed Ema's face as she turned suddenly and smacked Daryan in the face. He grabbed her hand and snarled. "Don't ever do that again." He threw her hand down and walked out of the room, intentionally bumping into Klavier.

"Are...are you okay?" Klavier stood behind Ema and ran his hands over her arms.

"Yeah, I guess..." She sighed as she rubbed her wrist. "What happened last night?" She asked without turning around.

Klavier closed his eyes tightly. 'Only the greatest sex I've ever had.' Was what he wanted to say. But Ema's question hurt him. If she couldn't remember, then it was all for naught.

"Klavier," Ema was now facing the blond and he opened his eyes when his name was called. "What really...happened?" She rested her forehead against his chest and felt his heart beating a little faster.

What they didn't know was that Daryan was leaning against the wall, out of site in the hall, listening to their every word. He could have told her that they had the best sex of their lives, but that would be admitting himself to Klavier, and he wasn't going to put himself out like that to that pretentious superstar. However, Klavier's next words completely took him by surprise.

"What do you remember, Fraulein?" His hands were playing thoughtfully with Ema's hair.

"I...remember...us..." She felt her cheeks get warm and was grateful that she wasn't facing Klavier. "I remember...leaving Sunshine Stadium in your tour-bus and having drinks with you and Daryan and the rest of your entourage..." Ema's memories of the next events were fuzzy. She paused to try to remember what had really happened.

"Ema..." The air was thick with tension; even Daryan could feel it standing out in the hall. Klavier gently took her chin and turned her face up to his. He frowned at her muddled expression. "What do you remember next?"

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "It's all blurred together. I-I can't...I can't focus on one event." She shook her head, hoping to clear it.

"Serves her right for not remembering!" Daryan's impatience won over him as he stepped back into the kitchen and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "As much as you had to drink last night, little girl, I'm surprised you remember anything."

"Daryan...what are you-" Klavier started but the dark-haired man brushed him off. Ema struggled under Daryan's hold.

"Are you sure there was an entourage? Are you sure it was just you and Klavier? Think hard little girl, because you might just be blanking out the best sex of your life, sweetheart." He gave her his signature smirk, then threw her off of him. "I'm outta here. I hope you two have a good life." Daryan started to walk out of the kitchen, then backtracked until he was facing Klavier. "Oh yeah, good luck trying to find a lead guitarist as good as I am, cuz they don't exist." He gave Klavier a playful pat on the face, then walked out.

"You're an asshole Daryan! You hear me!?" Ema screamed at him. Klavier grabbed Ema's arm, but she brushed him off.

"Don't you dare touch me, you glimmerous fop!" Ema suddenly burst into hysterics. "I thought I could finally love you and you pull this shit! I don't ever want to see you again!!" With that, she ran out of the room.


	2. Dance In The Dark

A very, very big thank you to** xStormyx** for her brilliant beta-reading skills, and giving this fan-fic the spark and dark angst that it needed...

Everything in italics are Ema's memories of the previous evening.

*I do NOT own any recognizable characters, sadly enough...*  
*Spoilers for 'Turnabout Serenade'*

* * *

**Glitter in the Air  
Chapter 2**_**  
Dance In The Dark**_

_"Baby loves to dance in the dark,  
'cuz when he's looking,  
she falls apart..."_  
~Dance In The Dark~  
Lady Gaga

Ema learned at an early age to trust her gut instinct, and 99% of the time it had been correct. Something about last night, other than what Daryan had implied happened, was completely off. She couldn't help but think that Daryan had been hiding something...

As she stood under the warm water of her shower, a flashback hit her like a semi on a collision course with a train. It was as if Daryan was right behind her summoned from the depth of a buried memory, nibbling on her neck, hands running over her breasts, fingers gently pinching her nipples. His skin was warm and she could feel his excitement pushing through his pants.

Her eyes flew open and she drew in a sharp breath – of all the things that she imagined, this had not been one of them. Daryan… and her? She shuddered. There was something mysteriously unsafe in it and she had to look around to make sure she was truly alone. As she stepped back under the water, a completely different feeling washed over her. She couldn't put a name to it – she only knew it made the hair on her neck stand on end and her skin prickle. She quickly finished her shower and got dressed, sighing in relief as she left her apartment.

The strange feeling that had overwhelmed her in the shower would not let up on its icy grip as she pulled into the Sunshine Coliseum parking lot. The concert buzz from the previous evening was just as strong today as the preparations for a second surprise concert were underway. Ema remembered that announcement and recalled holding her head, noting that she wasn't sure she could make it through another earsplitting concert.

_She was walking out of the coliseum with Klavier on her right and Daryan on her left and the rest of the band members behind them and headed to their tour bus. That's when Klavier grinned a Cheshire cat grin and whispered into her ear that he would make it worth her while. Ema smiled and blushed and the photographers flashes temporarily blinded her. She remembered being pulled into the bus and..._

The loud honk of another car brought Ema out of her reverie, as she swerved out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. She cursed herself for not paying attention and quickly stopped at the nearest spot available. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head against the steering wheel. Her idea to come back to the place where everything started in an attempt to recall something, anything, was working too well, and it took her whole being not to just drive back to her apartment and stay in bed for the remainder of the day. Ema concentrated on gathering her wits about her as she grabbed her purse and stepped out of her car. She marched to the Coliseum with her head held high and proceeded to show her badge to the guard.

"Oh no need to show any identification, detective!" He leered at her. She could smell his lunch on his breath and cheap cologne as he leaned in too close for her comfort. "I remember you leaving with the boys last night…" He winked. "Very good choice on their part I might add!"

"I could have your badge for such a comment!" She snapped before stomping inside. She stopped briefly to rub her temples and gather herself for the thousandth time. This was hard enough without unsavory people throwing comments like a spanner into the works. Did this mean everyone knew what had happened last night!? She couldn't bear that thought so, to prevent a panic attack from crippling her, she straightened her back and continued towards her destination.

Walking through a massive corridor she recognized as the equipment drop off site, she eventually found herself backstage. Ema walked up to the door of the Gavinners dressing room and opened it slowly. She wasn't sure what to expect; she really didn't want to speak to either Klavier or Daryan, or any of the band for that matter. Surveying the room and, finding it devoid of band members or otherwise, stepped inside. It was eerily quiet which proved to be all that her mind needed to unearth the memories striving to surface...

_"That was a great concert..."_

_ "Lamiroir has such a beautiful voice..."_

_ "Will you guys do it again?" _

The reporters voices echoed in her mind as Ema remembered fighting them off with the help of a couple of security guards, none of which were the lecherous guard outside. Suddenly she was being pulled into the dressing room and almost fell on top of Daryan. He had managed to keep them both mostly upright, but didn't let go. Feeling uncomfortable in his grip, she smiled gratefully up at him, and said thank you, hoping he would let go.

_ "Be careful," He murmured, his breath tickling her ear. She shivered. "You've just entered the lion's den." _

_ Ema twisted and gave him a confused look as he grinned at her. She jerked out of his grip on her waist and stumbled toward Klavier who was clinking glasses with his drummer._

_ "Fraulein!" He said as he raised his glass to her. His jacket was off and his purple shirt was buttoned midway, straining against his chest, and his rolled up sleeves revealed steely-looking, tanned arms. His ocean-blue eyes were bright with pride and his cheeks were still slightly flushed from his performance. His hair was slightly disheveled and...was that eyeliner he was wearing? "How good of you to join us!"_

_ "Well, I was kind of forced to-" Ema gestured back towards the door, and found that Daryan had made his way behind the couch that Klavier was standing in front of._

_ "__Achtung__! No one's forcing you to do anything around here, Fraulein," Klavier threw his arm around Ema and she could feel his body heat and smell his sweat. It was a good smell, an adrenaline inducing smell. She shook her head. This was not the time to think of such things, Ema scolded herself. A small shiver flew down her back as she felt Klavier kiss the top of her head. She glanced behind him and found Daryan staring at her with a hungry look as he licked his lips. She gave Klavier a small, unsure smile before looking back over at Daryan, who was now engaged in a conversation with the drummer. Klavier clapped her on the back as she blushed to her shoes._

_ "I see the fame and glory has gotten to the good detectives head," Klavier gave her his half-cocked grin and poured a glass of wine before handing it to her. He shook his head exasperatedly as she refused and thrust it into the hand she was waving to illustrate her refusal. "Please. If you are going to hang with us, you are going to have to learn to relax, ja?" Ema rolled her eyes and took a small sip as she made a face that Klavier missed as he stood on the couch and gave a massive toast. _

_ Ema made small talk with the celebrities and reporters and helped to throw out the occasional mad fan that somehow snuck into the dressing room. Upon returning from throwing one particularly unruly one out, she found herself staring at Daryan opening a bottle of very expensive wine and pouring it straight into Klavier's mouth. She had always questioned their relationship, but never out loud and she wondered again now. However, she took this distraction as a chance to escape, threw on her pea coat and fought her way through the crowd of fans and reporters. _

_ "Ema, wait!" Somewhere in her mind that was not shocked at the use of her real name, a voice growled. "You should stay, celebrate with us some more, ja?" He had caught up with her and was walking beside her. He shielded his face from the photographer's flashes._

_ "No Klavier. Some of us have to work tomorrow." She gave him a half smile and walked faster. Ema was suddenly pulled backwards by the grip on her arm. "Hey!" She could smell the alcohol on his breath as another barrage of flashes went off. "Argh!! Don't these people have lives?"_

_ "You forget, Fraulein," he said cocking his head so his chin was raised. She regarded him carefully as she confirmed that he was wearing the faintest bit of eyeliner. "I am their life! Besides, you work for me. I say there is no work tomorrow!" He threw her his cocky smile that secretly made her weak in the knees. There was something in his stormy blue eyes that pleaded with her. Damn the ocean anyway._

A sad guitar riff brought her out of her reverie and she shook her head. She looked at her watch; five hours left until concert time. Was the band warming up already?

Posters of the Gavinners were plastered on the walls of the backstage hallway and Ema suddenly realized that there was going to be photographs of her with the band members, including Klavier, plastered everywhere in the tabloids in the next few days. She had seen the wrath of Klavier's fan girls and wasn't sure she was ready to be on the receiving end of that madness.

More memories of the previous evening hit her as she walked to the stage....

_They had taken his tour bus back to the beach house he rented from Edgeworth when he was out of town (which was all the time, apparently) and she was sitting toward the back, where there was the least ruckus. Ema played with her hair as she watched everyone drinking and talking about the evening's concert. _

_ "So, what line did he use on you, Detective Ema Skye?" Daryan's voice was full of... contempt? Ema wasn't sure as she watched him slide into the seat next to her and she ducked to avoid getting hit by his obnoxious hair. She couldn't stem the fascination provoked by his leather outfit; there seemed to be something… __**sharky**__ about it._

_ "Heh," That stupid cocky grin. "See something you like?" Did rock-stars practice that shit in the mirror as they primped? _

_ "Excuse me?" _

_ "You were staring at me like I was the last piece of chocolate in a jar of jawbreakers. Here," He handed her a bottle of beer. "You really need to loosen up if you're gonna hang with us." _

_ "No, I'm fine," She shook her head, and realized he wasn't gonna let it go. She sighed and took the bottle. "Why do you think Klavier used a line on me? I don't fall for that crap like his groupies do."_

_ "Groupies," he snorted. "I only wish." Daryan stretched and rested his arm along the back of the seat as he took a drink of his beer. Ema adjusted her position so she had one leg curled under her and she was semi-facing Daryan. _

_ "What are you talking about?" Ema asked, taking a drink of the beer and wincing. It was never her choice of drink._

_ "Look at him," Daryan gestured over to where a couple of blondes and three brunettes were hanging on every word that Klavier said. He suddenly broke into air guitar and the women swooned. A tall red head walked up behind him and whispered something into his ear as his eyebrows flew up and he winked at her. "Do you really think he's fucked those women?" _

_ "I...uhhh...why not?" She wanted to say that she hoped not and then shuddered at the thought. She took another drink trying to mask her hesitation. _

_ "Uh-huh," Was all Daryan said. "That's what I thought." And he took a drink. _

_ "Daryan, I wish you would stop talking in code and speak what's on your mind!" Ema's look was intense as Klavier walked up to them. _

_ "Ja, Daryan, please speak what's on your mind." Klavier hooked one thumb into his belt loop, nonchalantly grabbing Daryan's beer with his other hand and took a swig. Daryan glowered up at the blond and clenched his jaw. Ema silently noted the tension between the two men._

_ "I was just telling Ema that you don't need groupies." Daryan fixed his intense gray eyes on Ema as he took the beer back from Klavier. "He's got two of his own right here."_

_ Just another reason to hate Klavier and…_

"Daryan..." She said breathlessly as she entered the main concert hall of Sunshine Coliseum. He hadn't heard her as he kept playing and singing in his hoarse, sexy voice. Ema waited and listened in the wings, watching him play passionately mingled with a sadness that she had never seen in his performance before. The previous evenings activities were erased from her mind as she closed her eyes and let the music take over. She felt it seep into her pores, enter her being and race through her blood letting it sweep her onto a higher plane…

"Didn't think I'd see you here again."

Ema's eyes flew open and saw Daryan had twisted in his seat and was staring at her with his steely gray eyes. They were unnerving to her and she cleared her throat nervously, completely out of countenance, before she answered him. "I...wanted to see if I could remember something from last night, since I can't get a straight answer from you or the fop." Ema fiddled with the buttons on her purse. "Besides, I could say the same of you," she started across the stage uncertainly and gestured to Daryan. "I thought you quit the band this morning?"

"Hhhmm...yeah..." Daryan chuckled as he laid his precious Geeter in its case. "Unfortunately, this band is not something I can easily walk away from." He stood and circled Ema like a predator. She froze. "I may come across as harsh and stubborn but where music and friends are concerned, I can't turn my back."

"Even if it's your best friend that's breaking your heart?"

"_Breaking my heart?_" The dark-haired detective chuckled and stopped pacing. "Now you're implying that Klavier is MY boyfriend. I like the guy, but we're not that close." He turned his head and a faraway expression came over the side of his face she could see.

Ema regarded him skeptically as the odd feeling that struck her earlier that morning tickled the back of her neck and made her shiver. "I think you want more from Klavier than just friendship, and it's killing you – "

"So, you _do_ remember last night?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I remember part of our conversation..." She bit her lip as her phone went off. Daryan shook his head at her.

"Ema Skye..." She ducked her head as she answered it.

"Ema, please don't hang up!" Klavier sounded desperate.

"Okay…" Ema said slowly, trying to fight the urge to hang up.

"I-I...need your help, bitte."

"This better be good Klavier, or so help me – " Ema was momentarily distracted by Daryan's spontaneous snickering. She turned and glared at Daryan, who was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Fraulein, I need you to help keep an eye on any activity backstage. Someone has stolen the keys to my hog and guitar case and I need someone...I can trust...to look out for any one or anything suspicious. Please, Ema. I know how you feel about me right now but if you do this one thing for me...you..." He paused and she could hear him sighing. "You won't have to worry about seeing or talking to me ever again."

Ema could hear him sniffing, almost like he was crying. Wait, did he just say that she would never see him again??

"No, Klavier, don't do anything crazy." She clenched her jaw. What the hell was she doing? This is the man that took advantage of her and her feelings. On the other hand, he was her boss. "I will keep watch, but I am only doing this because you are my boss."

"I-I...thank you, very much."

After Ema hung up, she realized that Daryan had left the stage area. The prickly feeling she had earlier started to annoy her again and she left the stage area to go back to the dressing rooms. A feeling of déjà vu hit her as she opened the Gavinners dressing room and saw Daryan standing by the dressing table. Something about the familiarity of the scenario triggered another memory in her mind; It had been during the break between the first and second act and she had escorted Apollo and Trucy to the room hoping to find Klavier for them. Instead she'd found Lamiroir's manager and Daryan engaged in a heated argument. Ema thought she had seen Daryan conceal a gun at the last minute and her suspicions had been correct – her sharp detective's eye had spotted the profile of a large gun in the back of his pants (which hugged his ass quietly nicely). Her look was not lost on him as he smirked at her before strolling out of the dressing room.

"What are you doing?" She snapped after shaking herself of the reverie she was in. Daryan was hovering over Klavier's imported guitar case.

"Well, I don't think it's any of your business, princess," Daryan slowly turned to face Ema as she walked up and peered inside the case. "But I'm checking on your boyfriend's guitar."

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Ema growled through clenched teeth.

"You're cute when your mad, which is quite often. Course not as cute as last night-"

"Daryan, I-I am so NOT in the mood for this shit right now!" Ema glared at him as he grabbed her chin and studied her face intensely. "I swear to God, let go – " She swung at him again, but he blocked her and grabbed her wrist.

"Do you want to know what happened last night, sweetheart?" He growled at her. She gasped as he ran one calloused finger along her jaw. He leaned in and his voice dropped to a whisper; "Is your body remembering what your mind won't?" His lips brushed against her skin and she jerked away but he pulled her closer. "Does it remember the taste of my lips on yours? The feel of his fingers in you?"

"L-let go..." Ema was suddenly too scared to move. Or was it something else keeping her from fighting? She swallowed hard against the inexplicable terror that rose in her throat.

"Or is it your professional instincts setting in, _Detective _Skye?" His voice was disgusted now and he suddenly let her go taking a step away. "In which case you're probably better off asking Gavin." Daryan threw her one last dark look before storming out of the room, leaving a shivering Ema filled with dread.


	3. Disarm

Once again, many, many thank you's go to xStormyx for beta-reading and for letting me bounce ideas around with you! It's helped me greatly in the process of writing this little fan-fiction.  
If you haven't noticed, music has a huge influence on my writing. I've entitled the chapters within this story with songs that have in one way or another influenced that chapter. The songs can be found with a simple search on YouTube.  
*Italics are now Daryan's memories!*  
Phew...okay enough authors notes...on with the show!

* * *

**Glitter In The Air  
Chapter 3  
Disarm**

"_Disarm you with a smile  
and leave you like they left me here,  
to wither in denial,  
the bitterness of one who's left alone..."  
**~Disarm~  
Smashing Pumpkins**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_ "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Daryan asked breathlessly as he grabbed Klavier's arm. Ema, Klavier and Daryan had escaped upstairs in Edgeworth's beach house, away from the small entourage that had joined them in an after-party of sorts. _

_ "Why are you having second thoughts about this, Daryan? We are just going to have some wine and chat." Klavier looked at the other skeptically. "I know you've wanted to boff the detective for quite a while...so have I, actually!" Klavier snickered._

_ "This is all a game to you isn't it? You're pissed that the concert didn't go your way and now you want to have your way with us-"_

_ "Shhh!" Klavier put a finger on the guitarist's lips. "Do you want everyone to hear?" He chuckled and Daryan realized that Klavier wasn't completely sober. _

_ "No, but why are you being such an ass tonight?" Daryan took a deep breath when he heard himself, suddenly realizing that he wasn't sober either. Klavier ran his rough finger along Daryan's jawline and around his ear, then up to his hair, grasping the phallic-like style in both hands, sending shivers up and down Daryan's spine. _

_ "Me? Being an ass?" Klavier raised an eyebrow and gave the other his best Cheshire cat grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about." _

_ "Hey!" Ema stood in the doorway of the large bedroom at the end of the hall. "This wine–hic–ain't gonna drink-hic- itself, y'know!" She hiccuped and continued. "Besides, I don't-hic-like wine..." Then she stumbled into the bedroom. _

_ Klavier clapped his friend on the back; "You heard the woman," He said as he gestured in front of them. "That wine's not gonna drink itself!" Daryan gave Klavier a skeptical look earning a scoff from Klavier before the latter sauntered down the hall and into the room. _

_ Daryan clenched his jaw. He wasn't one to screw the first woman that threw herself at him but he was human - and he had needs. That bedroom was occupied by his best friend and a beautiful woman…. So why was he having second thoughts? A low growl sounded deep in his throat as he turned off the little voice inside his head and followed Klavier. _

_ "So, Fraulein," Klavier was lounging on the bed as Ema sat on the floor with her arms up on the bed and her chin resting on them. Her pea-coat and red glasses were resting on a chair in the corner of the plush room. "What do you think of the wine?"_

_ "I told you I'm not a big fan of wine." Her words were slightly slurred as she took a drink. "I am, however, a huge fan of prosecutor Edgeworth and his large house!" _

_ Klavier chuckled and raised his glass._

_ "Daryan mein Schatz!" He said as Daryan appeared in the doorway. Ema turned and looked up at him, smiling coyly. _

_Daryan hated that smile. _

_It was the one that he fell in love with the first time he saw it. Ema rarely smiled but when she did, it lit up her whole face; with that smile she could seduce a thousand men. Daryan knew she wasn't aware of that fact. She never put herself out there in any suggestive manner, and yet her little nuances, her crazy little habits that would drive anyone else insane, made Daryan fall for her just that much more. _

_ "Come join us. We were just discussing the finer points of wine and Herr Edgeworth's fine home." Klavier patted the bed beside him, as Ema watched Daryan silently cross the room while he poured himself a glass. He turned and leaned against the dresser, lifting the drink to his lips._

_ "To a great concert and even better band mates." He said solemnly and took a large sip._

_

* * *

  
_

Daryan thoughtfully strummed his guitar as memories of the previous evening flooded his mind. He smiled and chuckled to himself when he thought of Ema and her stupid drunken smile that she had worn towards the end of the night. Sighing, he stood and froze in mid-stretch at the sight of Klavier sitting on a nearby speaker. He took a deep breath and decided that yelling at the prosecutor wouldn't solve anything.

"That package you've been waiting for was delivered this morning," he said as nonchalantly as he could.

"I thought I was to look for a new lead guitarist?" Klavier interrupted as he played with his hair.

Daryan was surprised at this reaction. Klavier had been heated when his guitar hadn't arrived yesterday, hence the announcement of a second concert. He expected Klavier to go running to their dressing room and rip the packing off his prized instrument. In fact, he was hoping he would do that, so he could follow through on his plan. He grimaced a little and almost had second thoughts, especially after almost getting caught by Ema...damn her bad timing.

"I..." Daryan started and then he grit his teeth. "You know my loyalty to this band runs deep, Gavin. We've been playing together for seven years! Hell, I've known you for at least eight or nine. I can't run away because I let my emotions get the better of me..." He looked away to hide what his eyes might give away.

Klavier narrowed his eyes, trying to read his friend, to no avail. The tension that he had felt when he entered the Coliseum increased tenfold in that split second.

"What exactly happened last night, Daryan?" Klavier asked as he straightened up and walked over to Daryan. "That is to say, I know what happened physically, but with the way you and the Fraulein Detective are acting… Well, I feel that we are in some sort of poisoned relationship that was ruined with last night's actions." Klavier paused, trying to find the right words to express his frustration. "I have very few regrets." He stopped and Daryan felt compelled to turn around and look at his friends expression to see what lay at the root of this silence but before he could give in to his curiosity, Klavier spoke again, "Last night is not one of them."

Daryan didn't answer as he knelt to put his guitar away.

"_Verdammt_! Daryan, talk to me!" Klavier grabbed the others arm and pulled him up so they were face to face.

"What do you want me to say, Gavin?" Daryan snapped, wrenching his arm out of the other's grasp. "Do you want me to fawn all over you like the rest of the guys do? Do you want me to melt every time you smile, like your stupid fan-girls?!"

The blond looked at him incredulously as he slowly took a step back as if he wanted to examine Daryan from a distance.

"I...no," Klavier shook his head. "That was so long ago… why do you bring it up?"

"Was it that long ago, or is your tiny mind just choosing to forget what you and I had? I'm the only one who acknowledges any sort of relationship that we might have had. I did love you, once... but this band has made us forget who we are. I need to move on from..." he took a deep breath. "… Everything."

"Nobody has changed, Daryan. Except for you. You have become so distant… We never talk like we used to - "

"That's because you're too busy with everything else! Chasing criminals, fighting off your fans, shamelessly flirting with that Skye chick..." Daryan flung his arms around aggressively as if something was fighting to escape from inside him. "It's sick, Klavier, the way you follow her and the way you have her wrapped around your finger."

"Ema is not wrapped around my finger! If anything she hates me! She's always throwing those stupid little snacks at me, always turning her nose up at me - "

"You don't see the way she looks at you behind your back, like you're one of those stupid snacks that she wants to devour..." Daryan and Klavier stared at teach other intently before Daryan fell to his knees to fiddle with his guitar again.

"Daryan, she looks at you the same way."

The other paused, and closed his eyes tightly as a tide of feelings washed over him – shock, elation and… hope? Could it be true? '_What the hell are you thinking, Daryan. She thinks of you the same way she thinks of our music. Loud and obnoxious.' _Out loud he said, "I seriously doubt that, Klavier."

"You are jealous," Klavier knelt and put his hand on Daryan's to stop him from fidgeting with his guitar. Daryan raised his head and a look of contempt flashed over his face. "Jealous of the attention I give her, and angry that we no longer have the relationship we once had. Correct me if I am wrong, Daryan."

Daryan's anger started to get the better of him as his body began to shake; he wasn't going to acknowledge the fact that his friend was right. "I'll play tonight, Klavier, but only because I know how much this concert means to you." Daryan stood and grabbed his jacket. "After tonight, you'll have to find another lead guitarist to feed your ego." The dark haired man started to walk away pulling on his jacket. He froze in his tracks when he spotted Ema in the wings and his friends words fell on deaf ears.

"Don't - Daryan..." Klavier's hand shot out towards his friend's shoulder. "Don't leave. I need you - Oh, fraulein."

"Klavier. Daryan." Ema acknowledged the two men, as she nervously played with the buttons on her purse. Silence hung thick in the air.

"How... how long have you been standing there?" The dark-haired man asked.

"I-I just arrived," she lied. She had heard their whole conversation. "Hmmm… You two look pretty cozy."

Klavier narrowed his eyes at Ema.

"Not as cozy as last night, _sweetheart_," Daryan hissed. He grabbed Ema's arm as he walked by and she flinched as he leaned in close, his hot breath fanning her ear. "Be careful… the diva will starve if you don't feed his ego." He shot Klavier one last dark look before walking off stage.

"Wha-What was that about?" Ema asked after gathering her wits about her. She was thoroughly unsettled by Daryan's behaviour.

"Nothing," Klavier walked over to her and gently massaged her arm where Daryan had held her. "Are you all right, fraulein?"

"Yeah, I'm a big girl, Klavier. I can take care of myself." She pulled her arm away from his fingers and walked over to the speaker that Klavier had occupied earlier. "So, maybe you can tell me what happened last night, glimmer-boy. Daryan gave a good show earlier, but I want to hear your point of view."

"A good show?" Klavier asked slowly.

"It's... nothing." Ema shivered as she remembered what Daryan had done to her earlier and the motion wasn't lost on Klavier. He frowned. She sat down on the speaker as Klavier walked over to her.

"What do you remember about last night?"

She sighed. "I keep getting flashbacks of conversations and the events here at the Coliseum. But… it's like my brain is intentionally blocking out whatever happened after we got to the beach house. Don't get me wrong, I have a very good idea of what happened. I just wish I could remember how we… got to that point."

Klavier stood in front of her and with a finger, gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, no one forced you into what happened. It just... happened."

Ema watched as a faraway look passed over the blond's face. Her patience was growing thin and she jerked her chin out of Klavier's hand and stood. "Why can't you just tell me what the hell happened?"

Klavier was taken aback at Ema's sudden outburst, but stood his ground. "Because I'll be admitting to something that I've been trying to deny for a while, and to experience what I did last night with you and Daryan... a lot of pent up feelings came out last night..." He started pacing and Ema stared at him, mouth agape.

"A-Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Gavin, m'boy!" The Gavinners stage manager's voice came booming across the stage, startling both Klavier and Ema. "I need you to rest those pipes. No more talking and arguing! You two are going to have to continue your lovers quarrel after the concert."

"Heh, this is hardly a - "

"Klavier, stop." The manager said sternly. "What did I just tell you? Are you deaf, kid? Now, go round up your band and let's get the sound check going."

Klavier opened his mouth to protest but the manager interrupted again and gave him a small push to the stage right exit. The blond walked away, shoulders slumped, but stole a look at Ema, who was more confused than she was before and the expression she saw in his eyes left her with a horrible sense of foreboding.


	4. The Simple Truth

Many, many thanks go to** xStormyx **for her patience and wonderful skills as a Beta-Reader. This story wouldn't be half as good as it is without her subtle touch!

The poem at the beginning belongs to me, because there wasn't one song that I can pinpoint that influenced this particular chapter!

I've never done this before, however, I need your opinions, what you love or hate about this story; in other words, I need reviews, so I know I'm at least doing something right!! Thanks!

* * *

_In my dreams, your scent haunts me  
In my darkest hour, your face alludes me  
In my fantasies, your touches control me  
I've fallen hard for you, and my heart  
cant live without you..._

**Without You  
by Sarah Thornburg**

With favors called to friends at the precinct and the insubordinate guard outside dismissed for the day, Ema had a small security team stationed backstage and near the dressing rooms. It was enough to keep her mind off the events that had transpired over the last twenty-four hours. Feeling that she had all her bases covered for the sound check, she took advantage of the small break to make a coffee run. She knew that caffeine was just a small fix but Ema needed to get away from the Coliseum – scientifically speaking, her muddled mind wasn't conducive to a productive thought process. Psychologically speaking, she was a complete mess. Handling security was bad enough but to have to do it with fuzzy memories of a sexual night with… well it was bad. Her feelings were divided between two men – two pretentious rock stars and upstanding citizens of the law. _Wait_, she thought as she stopped in the middle of the back lot, two trays of various coffee beverages in her hands. The_ two_ men? Daryan's smokey eyes and smirk flashed through her mind as she shook her head. Her thoughts had been preoccupied by blond hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes for a while; she finally admitted to herself that she was attracted to the glimmerous fop that irritated her so a few months ago. But who occupied her thoughts before that? The dark-haired man who prowled like the most dangerous of predators. Until recently, he always looked at her like she was next on his list of victims and he had practically confirmed her fear when he had cornered her earlier. Ema shivered. She wanted to forget that and, with all the preparations, she had managed to let go of that dark moment but now her mind was susceptible again and it was haunting her once more. She could almost feel him…

"Do you need help, Detective Skye?" The voice of a fellow detective broke through her reverie. Ema wondered how long she had been standing in that spot as she nodded at him and handed over one of the trays before following him into the Coliseum. The backstage area was buzzing with excitement as Lamiroir and her pianist were escorted to their dressing room by the agent that Daryan had been arguing with the night before. The prickly feeling she'd had earlier returned and, with it, the thought that the argument and the guitar that arrived earlier were linked somehow; Daryan's interest in it earlier made her even more apprehensive. The agent acknowledged her with a nod as he disappeared into the dressing room.

In a bid to clear her mind again, Ema took charge of the backstage buzz by directing people to their posts and dispersing the random fans that had somehow snuck in during the sound check. That uncomfortable, sinister feeling never left her though and as she turned to go to the stage to give Klavier his green tea, she found Daryan leaning against a wall, staring at her. She froze. The expression in his grey eyes was unreadable.

"Again with the look, Detective Skye," he said, smirking at her. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're _afraid_ of me."

"I-I'm not, you just… caught me off guard, that's all." She protested and was dismayed to hear the insecurity in her voice. She cleared her throat to speak again but her voice disappeared on her when he pushed himself away from the wall and glided over to her.

"A good detective is never caught off guard," he murmured, leaning in close. "No matter what." His breath was hot on her ear as he rested his hand on hers. She gasped at his touch. "It's always best to keep yourself in check." He stepped back and relished the stunned expression of her face. Her heart was racing and she could feel her face burning as his gaze swept over her features.

She swallowed visibly. "I..." She took a deep breath. "Why are constantly testing my personal space?" She demanded.

"Because, it's fun to make you blush." He smirked. Her breathing hitched.

_Damn him – no, damn me! I'm not supposed to feel this way about Daryan! What is my deal?? C'mon, Ema, pull yourself together! What is your problem? Ema? Hello?_

"Are you listening to me?" Her head snapped up at Daryan's voice. He was staring at her intently.

"I-I... Listen, I don't have time for your games." She turned to walk away but Daryan's fingers curled around her wrist and he pulled. She lost her balance for a second and the hot tea splashed onto her arm, eliciting a hiss of pain from her.

"I'm not playing games, _Detective Skye_." His devastatingly handsome face was mere inches from hers and the stormy look in his eyes made him all the more attractive… but the sheer dark masculinity of him terrified her and she shrank away from him. "I want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours because it's certainly not focused on the job right now."

"Right now its focused on the burn you caused," Ema mumbled, trying to feel mad at the fact that someone was questioning her abilities, especially since he had just praised her two minutes before, but she was too aware of the proximity of their bodies, still too scared to look into his eyes. Where was he going with this? Was there something more to this line of questioning?

"Ema..." He said warningly and his stern look never wavered. Daryan knew how to push her buttons; having been her superior when she first started, he'd been fascinated by her focus and determination. So, he'd decided to play mind games with her only to end up making a fool out of himself – until one evening, when they'd been working late on separate cases. The incessant sound of her snacking had irritated him so much that when she stood to stretch her legs, he'd cornered her, invading her personal space. He'd maneuvered her against the wall where he'd placed both hands on either side of her, blocking her escape. The look in his eyes had frightened her then too, so much so that she had frozen completely. Of course, it wasn't the sound of the her munching that had generated such an extreme reaction – that had just been the straw that broke the camel's back. Daryan had suffered far too many nights waking up, drenched in desire for her. Needless to say, once he'd pressed his body against hers, felt her…

"D-Daryan... I need to..." Ema watched a faraway look come over the mans face for a second. "I need to give this to Klavier..." His grip on her wrist was uncomfortable. Voices at the end of the hallway broke the reverie that Daryan was in and he puller into the Gavinners dressing room. She protested the whole way and when the door closed , it was as though the sound snapped all of his self control; he kissed her, hard, drawing her into his arms. She pulled away at first, startled by his behavior, and the tea spilled again on her hand. Ema yelped in pain and Daryan grabbed the cup from her hand and set it on the table near them. He then took her hand and stared into her eyes as he lifted it to his mouth. She shivered when his tongue swept across the path of red skin where the tea had burned her and she was certain her heart was going to explode. With every passing second he continued to stare into her eyes, her heartbeat escalated, her body tingled and warmed. He slowly turned her hand over and kissed her wrist. His other hand brushed her breast as it snaked around the back of her neck and he drew her in for another kiss, this time devoid of aggression – it was a tender kiss that expressed all of his urgency, all of his desire.

Something in the part of her brain that was logical was telling her that this was all wrong but it was fast becoming clouded as her body responded to his touch. The gentleness of his kisses and the longing in his eyes were undeniable – and Ema was tired of fighting her mind.

Daryan's deft hands had managed to unbutton her vest and part of the shirt underneath as she was having the mental discussion. His lips were making hot trails on her jaw line and down her neck as she let go of all inhibitions and moaned. His hand snaked its way into her shirt and cupped her breast while his lower body was rubbing against hers and she could feel the evidence of his desire pressed against her thigh.

"Daryan... I... Oh God!" She gasped as one hand made its way between her legs.

"Ema," he breathed. "I need you..." His breath was hot on her lips. The lust in his eyes was unquestionable and something snapped inside her mind.

"I... want you too..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, and guided his mouth down to hers. The desperation in the kiss was overshadowed by Daryan's experienced fingers lighting a fire in the most private part of her.

A rattle of the door knob startled both of them and Daryan closed his eyes, swearing under his breath.

"Hey! Who's in there?!" Klavier's muffled voice came from the other side.

"Crap!" Ema exclaimed under her breath as she buttoned her shirt and gathered her thoughts.

"Just a second, Klavier," Daryan seemed paralyzed as he squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down.

"What are you doing?" Ema mouthed as Klavier said the words out loud.

"Having some peace and quiet before the concert." Daryan answered. Ema took a deep breath as she finished gathering herself. Klavier knocked on the door and Ema jumped when Daryan grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Let me in, Daryan!" Klavier was yelling.

"Did you mean what you said?" Daryan asked, his gray eyes very serious. "About wanting me?"

"Y-Yes," Ema found herself shaking. She did mean it. She couldn't deny what her body had felt, that her mind had been wanting this all along. The other pursed his lips as Klavier pounded on the door. "Just hold on, princess! If you want a perfect show, you'll knock it off!" Daryan yelled, then he paused, looking deep into her eyes before saying quietly, "I must be crazy to do this at a time like this... but I can't see and not touch..." he pulled her close again and his breath was riding across her skin drugging her. His mouth neared hers but just as their lips met they heard Klavier try the handle again. Daryan shut his eyes, his mind screaming in protest at the interruption. After a few seconds, he pulled away and walked over to the door, yanking it open with force.

"You're gonna be the death of me Klavier!" He threw the blond a dark look as he squeezed past him. "Or the reason I land in jail..." Daryan added under his breath.

Klavier stopped in the middle of the room. He looked back and forth between Ema and his band mate. The tension in the room seemed to make everything vibrate.

"W-What's going on here? Why aren't you out there looking for my keys?"

Ema blinked and opened her mouth to say something but Daryan interrupted. "Leave her alone, she was just deliverin' the coffee I requested."

Klavier shot Daryan a look that he couldn't quite decipher. "Right, I don't think the Fraulein – "

"This Fraulein needed a break, thank you very much." Ema's raised voice startled both men. She scowled at Klavier as she walked by him. As she approached the door, she turned and said, "Oh, your green tea is sitting on the makeup table. It's probably cold, princess," and then walked out. Daryan grinned at the imitation.

"What the hell is going on Daryan?"

"Klavier!" Daryan was interrupted by the stage manager. "Get your ass back on that stage, I can't waste any more time. Lamiroir wants another run through. You too Crescend!" Then disappeared.

The two men stood and contemplated each other for a moment. Daryan almost dropped his plan to help the Justice of the Peace's son. He was in it mostly for the money but there was the emotional part of him that felt the need to help this boy. That same part was now causing him trouble with Ema and he was uncertain how to deal with the rush of emotions now that she knew how he felt about her. Daryan shook his head slightly. "Let's go before swizzle stick has a coronary."

"Answer my question, Daryan. What happened just now between you and Ema?"

"Nothing Klavier. Mind your own business." Daryan smirked at the blond and walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

Daryan had a decision to make and it was weighing heavy on his mind. With the concert only an hour away and Ema and her cohorts lurking around every corner, his hands were tied. Plus, Daryan was pretty sure that Klavier wasn't letting go of his guitar – even in death he would have a grip on that stupid instrument. Daryan was pacing just outside the service entrance; the only place he could find that was free from screaming fans and lurkers. Exhaling heavily, he took a dog-eared picture out of his pocket. His sister's bright green eyes stared out at him. He'd always teased Deanna for being the daughter of the UPS guy because their parents both had gray eyes – or a variant of gray. He chuckled at the memory that the picture produced every time he looked at it. He'd been sixteen and she, fourteen and not a care in the world; their parents paid for a week in Seattle as a present for Daryan graduating early and he'd decided at the last minute to take his sister. Her boyfriend had broken up with her and she'd been heartbroken. He had never seen her smile as brightly as that summer and he had it captured, in a picture, forever. Sniffing, he squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. If only they had noticed the symptoms earlier, the doctors could have slowed the spread of the disease through her body. Deanna had put up a very strong front. She'd felt she had to be strong; she had been diagnosed with Leukemia at a very young age, and with the medical advances in the last few years, doctors had found a way to keep the terrible disease at bay. But once the Incuritis dug its cruel claws into her, there was no way to break its iron grip on her frail body...

It was decided. Daryan would find a way to get that cocoon to the Chief Justice's son – he couldn't stand to think about someone else dying from such a disease – and he would donate the money to the Incuritis Foundation; that wouldn't be too hard since his parents had started it as soon as Deanna was diagnosed.

The detective wiped his eyes and placed the photo back in his pocket. He stood and another face flashed in his mind's eye: Ema. She was going to be impossible to get around. He had taught her well… Probably too well.

Another thought froze him in his tracks. He had practically confessed his feelings for her, and in the morning he was planning on leaving Los Angeles… forever. He had everything in place to make his great escape. He could just leave right after the concert, not a word to anyone, but he wasn't that much of an asshole, was he? If his plan didn't work out right, an innocent boy could be thrown in jail. Daryan clenched his jaw. He hated being backed into a corner like this. He was going to have to be very careful.

The adrenaline rush that Daryan always felt between acts was unmatched by any drug or any other feeling in the world – except for the feeling he had the other night... Or just a couple hours ago with Ema...

"Daryan," The voice was subtle but it made him stop in his tracks. He looked around.

"What's wrong, Crescend?" The drummer remarked as he stood in the dressing room doorway. "You see dead people?"

"Shut-up Duke," Daryan rolled his eyes at the drummer and looked around once more. Suddenly, the door to Lamiroir's dressing room opened and a large figure loomed in the doorway. Daryan's jaw clenched as he heard Duke chuckle and disappear into the Gavinners room.

"Daryan Crescend," Romein LeTouse voice was deep and echoed off the walls in the hallway. "May I have a word with you?" Curiosity got the better of Daryan and he followed LeTouse into the room.

Two minutes later, Ema passed down the hall as Duke peeked his head out.

"You seen Crescend?" He asked.

"Er... No." Ema's tone grew annoyed. "I'm not his babysitter."

"Whatever." And he shut the door as Ema passed through to the end of the hall.

Daryan flew out of Lamiroir's room a beat later, as white as a sheet and a frenzied look on his face. He spotted Ema and cursed inwardly as he dropped the earpiece and, shutting the door, he ran to the backstage area to calm his nerves. Ema turned at the noise of a closing door and spied a dark figure as it rounded the corner to the backstage.

"Hey!" She called, running after it. As Ema rounded the corner, she was greeted by the sight of Daryan and the Gavinners keyboardist chatting away. Daryan wiped his forehead with the towel he had around his neck as Ema approached them.

"Either of you guys seen anyone pass through here in the last twenty seconds or so?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Are you seeing ghosts now, Detective Skye?" The dark haired detective smirked at her as he crossed his arms. It was an expression she knew all too well, however, there was something different about the way he was holding himself; in the split second that she observed him cross his arms, she noticed that he favored his right hand. That familiar prickly feeling crawled up her spine and planted itself at the back of her neck and she shivered subtly.

"What the hell was that?" Klavier cursed as he passed them with the charred remnants of his guitar in his hands. He turned suddenly and shoved it into Ema's arms. "Take care of this, bitte." Klavier, then, proceeded toward the dressing rooms.

"Looks like you have your hands full!" Daryan pointed and chuckled as his hair bounced around.

"You're an ass, Daryan." Ema glared at him and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You wouldn't have it any other way sweetheart…" His hot breath lingered on her cheek as he pulled away and gave her a sexy smile. She opened her mouth to say something then decided against it. "That's what I thought." He stole a quick look around and, seeing the coast clear, brushed her lips with his own. "See ya on the flip side of the concert."

It took Ema almost a minute to catch her breath as the rest of the band members passed by and took the stage. The roar of the crowd brought her out of her trance and she inhaled deeply. Ema spied the guitar case out of the corner of her eye and placed the charred remains carefully in the bubble wrap and wrapped it. Closing her eyes, she took inventory of her crazy day so far. Daryan made her feel like a teenager again and where that would be a plus for most women, Ema was slightly uncomfortable with the prospect of falling for Daryan... Is that what this was? That strange prickly feeling that she kept getting, was it love? Surely not, she thought. Love is supposed to make you feel good, not give you the creeps every time it was around. However, whatever that feeling was, she couldn't deny the fact that she was falling for Daryan but… would he still feel the same way after the concert buzz wore off?

Ema sighed deeply and took the last packet of Snackoos out of her purse and started munching, trying to destress. She wandered back toward the dressing rooms and ran into Apollo, whom she proceeded to pummel with Snackoos.

The gunshots rang true and clear in Ema's ears and it took all of her inner strength not to run away. Instead she, followed by Apollo, busted into Lamiroir's room and found LeTouse face down on the far side of the room. 'Figures,' Ema thought as she took stock of the scene then ran out to find one of her co-workers.

The next two hours were all a blur to everyone, especially Ema, as she found herself hovering over Machi, trying to revive the poor kid with smelling salts. Klavier was on the other side of Machi as Lamiroir knelt by the boy's head, speaking soothing words in a language that Ema thought existed only in fairy tales. She was actually glad for the singers voice – she was feeling the calming effects herself. When Machi came to, Ema and Klavier both exhaled and looked at each other briefly, then chuckled.

"You were very brave tonight, Ema." Klavier commented as they stood up. Ema did a double take and looked at the prosecutor, surprised. "What? I can't pay the Fraulein a compliment?"

"Yes, well, usually the compliment comes with a healthy dose of Klavier ego." She remarked and then bit her lip to hide the fact that she was surprised at the use of his first name. Klavier regarded her carefully as he reached out to push a stray hair behind her ear.

"That means I don't compliment you enough, then."

Ema's reaction was interrupted by a nearby officer. "Detective Skye, I need your signature on these arrest forms, since we can't find Detective Crescend."

Ema and Klavier glanced at each other with confused looks. Ema spoke first.

"What do you mean you can't find Daryan?" She asked as she signed the forms.

* * *

In the meantime, Klavier explained to Lamiroir what was going on and why they were arresting Machi. As Lamiroir translated to Machi what the prosecutor explained to her, he took the chance to look for his band mate.

"Daryan," Klavier said, after finding him sitting on the fire escape steps. Other than the service entrance, which was crawling with cops and officials, this particular fire escape was a good place to come and gather one's thoughts before a concert. The dark-haired detective only glanced at Klavier as he sat next to him. The night air was balmy as a small breeze brought the salty scent of the ocean. "Shouldn't you be in there helping with the investigation?"

"You have Skye. She's good," Daryan answered curtly.

"But LeTouse is from Borginia," Klavier said. "Wouldn't that be under your jurisdiction?"

"I dunno princess, you're the brains of this perfect operation. Should I be in there? Aren't you afraid I'm gonna taint your perfect investigation?" Daryan's gray eyes were full of contempt and Klavier was so caught off guard by his answer, that he didn't answer right away. "That's what I thought. Take your ego somewhere else, Klavier," Daryan made to stand but Klavier stopped him. "What the hell..."

"What is that?" The blond pointed at a picture in the others hand.

"None of your business is what it – hey!!" Daryan shouted as Klavier suddenly grabbed it from his hands.

"This is Deanna,"

"No shit, Sherlock! Now give it back!"

"Why are you thinking about Deanna? You haven't mentioned her in five years Daryan," Klavier pierced Daryan with his gaze. "Why now?"

Daryan bit his lip. He knew that if he told Klavier the reason, he would put two and two together. The man sitting beside him knew more about him than Daryan knew about himself. Klavier knew how close he was to his sister before she died. Now, as he looked into Klavier's solemn ocean blue eyes, he had a choice to make; tell Klavier the truth, that he was thinking about his sister because of the cocoon, and that his plan went awry because of his feelings for a certain detective. Would Klavier understand? Would he put his professional feelings aside and stand by Daryan as a friend? He was really starting to hate himself and he knew his doubts about Klavier were stemming from this whole mess with Ema.

Daryan was about to answer when voices caught his attention. The musicians turned their heads in the direction of the voices and, when Ema and an officer emerged from the service entrance with a handcuffed Machi in tow, Daryan knew his tracks were completely covered. Ema turned her head toward the two men and for a second her face held a look of strong contempt. Her expression softened as her eyes met Daryan's. She turned away and kept on her course to the police cars.

"I see a lot of the strong determination in Ema that my sister had. Plus, the anniversary of her death is in three days." Daryan shrugged. The simple truth. That's all that Klavier had asked for. That's all he ever asked for, throughout his whole life.

Unfortunately, the truth was never simple.


	5. Open Arms

Again, I would like to thank the superior beta skills of one xStormyx; she is awesome and shares my love for Klema and I've hooked her on Daryema!! ;)  
The prevalent song throughout this chapter is older than most of you here, however it's one of Journey's best songs! I highly recommend any of their songs.  
I do not own the lyrics, the songs or any recognizable characters in this story!

* * *

_"So now I come to you  
with open arms  
nothing to hide,  
believe what I say..."_  
Open Arms  
**Journey**

The investigation was still in full throttle at one in the morning and Ema was completely exhausted. Klavier decided to channel his classical music training and try his hand at the piano. It was rusty at first but, once he got the kinks worked out, his fingers flowed over the keys flawlessly. Unbeknownst to him, the rock-star had drawn a small crowd of investigators and Coliseum crew ready for a much needed break from the ruthless questioning and unnerving silence that had descended upon them all. Daryan sat in the very last row. Watching Klavier play brought him back to the first time he met the blond rock star.

Daryan and Deanna had just returned from Seattle and decided to sneak into the Coliseum to see if they could catch their favorite band warming up. Disappointed upon hearing that the concert had been canceled, they started out of the building. However, when the first sad notes of Moonlight Sonata filled the air, they looked at each other knowingly and ran straight for the stage. Moonlight Sonata won Deanna many awards and even a scholarship to one of her favorite colleges. It was also one of the songs that their favorite band would warm up with. So, it was with minor dissatisfaction that they found a blond boy with a deep purple shirt, black cargo pants and boots at the piano. Deanna was smitten by the boys golden locks and the look of concentration on his face. Daryan, on the other hand, was more smitten by the deft way his hands ran over the keys. They sat in silence and listened intently, letting the sad notes wash over them, and even when the boy was finished, the echo of his melody hung on the silence.

"Er, would you like me to keep going? Because I know a lot more!" The boy's melodic voice rang over the stadium and both Daryan and Deanna stood up.

"Sorry, we were – " Daryan started.

" – Entranced!" Deanna interrupted. "You play so lovely." She started up to the stage but Daryan grabbed her.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't even know him! C'mon lets go!" He started to tug at Deanna but then the boy began to play Claire de Lune and Daryan froze. Deanna smirked at his back and shook herself free of Daryan's grip, bounding up to the stage. Daryan's mother would play that tune for them before bedtime... Before she went into rehab...

"Danke, Fraulein!" The boy's voice brought the dark-haired boy out of his reverie as he turned and walked towards the stage. "My name is Klavier. What, may I ask, is yours?" Klavier asked as he kissed Deanna's hand. She giggled before she answered and Daryan rolled his eyes as he approached the stage.

"I'm Deanna. You have an accent of sorts..." The young woman started as she tapped a finger against her mouth thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Daryan interrupted with a snort as he crossed his arms. "And your name is German for piano."

Deanna scowled at her brother. "I think it's a lovely name."

"Thank you again, Fraulein Deanna." Klavier beamed, ignoring Daryan.

"So why you here playin'? Were you one of the unlucky souls to be standin' in line for The Nickel Samurais?"

"No, I didn't stand in line, although the thought crossed my mind. I'm glad I didn't." Klavier paused and chuckled. "I snuck in and was hoping to hear them warm up and then saw this piano. I couldn't resist. I'm trying to form my own band, but I'm not having any luck finding a lead guitarist."

Deanna elbowed Daryan. "A band? A lead guitarist? Daryan plays guitar! And bass and piano and sings..."

"Alright, Deanna!" A small patch of pink appeared on his cheeks as he elbowed her.

"Oh, well since you probably don't have a guitar on you, do you wanna play piano and I'll sing?"

"Oh, you sing?" Deanna's enthusiasm was overwhelming as her green eyes shone with excitement.

"Um, okay, I guess." Daryan said slowly as Klavier stood and walked over to his messenger bag that was sitting on a speaker nearby.

"Oh, Daryan, this is exciting! I might be witness to the start of a super rock band!" She exclaimed as Daryan slid onto the piano bench. Klavier's hand and sheet music came into view as Daryan practiced scales to get warmed up. The blond clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ready when you are!"

"Hey, this is easy," Daryan said as he pointed at the music and turned to Klavier. "I have 'Open Arms' memorized."

Klavier smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

* * *

Daryan's reverie was broken by an off-key note that Klavier had played. He looked up to see Ema slide in next to the prosecuting rock-god. He clenched his jaw, and was about to get up, but something inside him told him to just let it be.

"Fraulein – oh, I didn't realize I had an audience..." Klavier looked up for the first time since he started playing. Murmurs ran through the small crowd as they dispersed or settled in for a nap.

"I needed a break." Ema sighed. "You can keep playing; you're very good and it's relaxing." Klavier's eyes scanned the young woman's face. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was slightly askew.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Klavier asked. "I can find a way to get you out so you can go home..."

"Really, Klavier, I'm fine." Ema interrupted him with an annoyed look. "Besides, I wouldn't be doing my job if I ran out now."

"Hmmm..." Klavier played a couple notes thoughtfully before speaking again. "What were you and Daryan doing in the dressing room earlier?"

Ema turned her head slowly and found herself staring into a serious pair of blue eyes. She frowned. "I... Nothing, Klavier. We were discussing how important this concert..."

"You can't bullshit the bullshitter, Ema," Klavier said through clenched teeth.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? What's gotten into you?"

"Because the feelings I have for you go beyond anything that happened the other night! It kills me every time I see you with Daryan."

Ema opened her mouth to say something but closed it right away. She was stunned. Klavier was scrutinizing her carefully.

"Say something, Ema..." He reached up to push away stray hairs behind her ear. "At least let me know how you feel..."

"I..." _Just tell him, Ema, tell him that you love him and want to spend the rest of your life with – wait, NO! You just confessed to Daryan that you wanted him... But wanted him for what? Just sex? Or more? _"No... I... can't..." Her bottom lip trembled as tears started to cloud her vision. "I can't..." She repeated and stood up suddenly and ran off stage.

Daryan watched as Klavier looked like someone took the air out of him. He saw the man exhale then start playing. Then, suddenly, he pounded the keys and walked off in the opposite direction. Daryan closed his eyes. Klavier had been through a lot; with tonight's murder, the concert and his brother in jail, the guitarist was surprised that the blond had kept his sanity for as long as he had.

Daryan shuddered as he thought of Kristoph. The elder Gavin always had a strange aura about him, a commanding presence as it were, and it made Daryan feel that he wasn't worthy of Klavier's friendship and love. There were violent daydreams that accompanied his visits to the Gavins but Klavier always assured him that that was just Kristoph's demeanor, that he was being the stereotypical brother and just looking after his little brother. Daryan knew that was a lie, but went with it for Klavier's sake.

The whole fiber of his being wanted to run after Ema and find out what Klavier said to make her react the way she did. But his brain was telling him to go after Klavier and...

Wait.

He didn't have to do squat. Neither one of them had seen him.

Damn his guilty conscience.

* * *

He found Klavier in their dressing room. He was playing _Open Arms_ on one of the guitars that was in the room. Daryan had never seen a man so broken since his sister died. He, himself was... devastated to say the least. The dark-haired detective stood at the threshold, torn between wanting to comfort his friend and just running away; running to free his mind of everything that had happened today. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in and Klavier lifted his head. His eyes were glittering with tears.

"Daryan." His voice was husky from crying.

"Do you remember playing that song together when we first met?"

"Heh… Yeah," Klavier wiped his eyes. "We were good then too."

"So, what brought this on all of a sudden?" Daryan gestured as he leaned against the door frame, waiting to run.

"I – when I saw Deanna's picture earlier, my mind unleashed all those memories on me. It was… hard… to think of her again."

"Yeah, well, she was pretty special."

Klavier strummed a couple chords before he continued. "Tell me the truth Daryan, why are you thinking about her all of a sudden? And don't give me the crap story that you threw at me earlier." He held up his hand when Daryan was about to answer. "I know you too well."

Daryan sighed. His mind told him to run, but his body wouldn't obey. 'It could be all over Daryan, if you just tell him the truth – the simple truth. It had been staring him in the face the whole time.

"I guess the whole thing about the Chief Justice's son being in the hospital has sparked some deep-seated memories that wanted out. They still haven't found a cure, and it sickens me. It's going to be an epidemic – like cancer. Throwing all this money at it and still, no cure..."

"But there is a cure..."

"Yeah," Daryan scoffed angrily. "Lying safely inside the borders of Borginia! Frustrates me that they won't release the damned things!"

Klavier's eyes narrowed. He was glad to have his mind off Ema for the time being but now he wasn't sure which situation was more stressful. He strummed again.

"Daryan," He paused, as the detective turned his dark eyes on Klavier. "You wouldn't think of – " Daryan was suddenly kneeling in front of him and his hand was on the neck of the guitar, holding the strings so Klavier wouldn't strum again. Klavier was staring back at his friend intently.

"Don't even think of finishing that statement." His voice was deep and frightening. "If I am truly as good a friend as you say I am, you wouldn't even think that!" He held Klavier's gaze for a moment then stood and started to walk out of the room. "It would do you well, to remember how close we really are, Klavier."

* * *

Ema realized she was lost when everything suddenly became very dark. She had wandered the coliseum for what she thought was about half an hour and she spent most of it with tears of self-pity blinding her. Now, as her eyes tried to adjust to the semi-darkness, another feeling washed over her that she knew all to well. Fear was creeping up her spine and was about to settle in her brain when she heard a voice and froze.

"Hello?" The voice was melodic. "Is... someone there?"

"I-I..." Ema couldn't get her voice to work properly and cleared her throat. "Y-Yes...who is it?"

"Oh, you must be the nice detective that I spoke to earlier." There was a small sliver of light coming from a doorway that was behind her. But, as she scanned the room, she couldn't see anyone.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," The voice was coming from her left and was closer. "I forget that it can get very dark in the recording room after every one has left."

Ema frowned with confusion. "Recording room?"

"Yes, this is where the media sets up and records for broadcasting across all sorts of … ah... I'm sorry, I don't know your language that well."

"Lamiroir!" Ema gasped as a shadowy figure appeared a few feet from her.

"Yes?"

"Oh, heh, I just realized who you were. Sorry." Ema sniffed and pulled a tiny mag light out of her satchel. "I have a small flashlight. Do you mind if I use it?"

"Not at all, please do!" Lamiroir's blue and gold outfit came into view as Ema flicked on the light. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"May I ask you something?"

"Er... yeah, sure," Ema regarded the woman carefully.

"Please, correct me if I'm wrong, but were you crying when you entered this room?" Ema quickly wiped her eyes. She hated showing weakness, especially in front of strangers.

"I... No, I'm fine, really, I'm fine!" Then to herself she thought, 'Why do I suddenly sound like Apollo?'

Lamiroir chuckled and it sounded like tiny bells. Ema's eyes widened as she pointed the light at the woman again.

"I'm sorry but I usually have a good ear for voices… And that sounded terribly uncertain!"

Ema pouted and sighed. "Yes, I… was crying." She said dejectedly.

"Well, I have the feeling that we are going to be here for quite a while. Do you want to talk about it?"

She knew it was completely inappropriate but she didn't have anyone else to talk to and she knew that if she just kept everything inside, she would burst.

"I'm in love with two men and I don't know what to do about it!" She gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth, wishing she could take it back, and mumbled an apology. Lamiroir laughed her tinker bell laugh.

"Oh dear! I am sorry. That is quite the problem. Do either of them know this?"

"No," Ema whimpered as she shook her head. 'Am I in love with Daryan? No, it has to be pure lust. After the crap he's pulled with me today... Gah, no wonder I'm an emotional wreck.'

"...that Klavier is in love with you!" Lamiroir finished saying as Ema's head snapped up.

"What!?" She said a little too loudly.

"Oh my! You are excitable…" Lamiroir said before she repeated herself. "I've heard conversations between you two and I've had many conversations with Mr. Gavin and from what I've gathered, I believe that Klavier is in love with you. Or has some very strong feelings for you."

"Wait, how did you know I was talking about Klavier and Daryan?" At that moment, Daryan walked by and as soon as he heard Ema's voice, he paused just on the outside of the door frame, so as to prevent any shadows, and listened intently.

Lamiroir smiled. "You were all that Klavier talked about before the concert. He was very nervous about something, pacing and writing. I've never seen a man so in love as Klavier." The singer paused and Ema looked at her awestruck. "I'm not sure about Daryan; we've barely spoken two words to each other… but I think he'd be a fool not to love you."

Daryan and Ema gasped at the same time. Ema's heart was heavy, and her mind was racing.

"Lamiroir," Ema started. "Have you ever been in love with two men? I mean, you seem to be a passionate woman, I-I wonder..."

"My dear," Lamiroir rested her hand on Ema's arm and she jumped. The detective didn't realize how close in proximity the other had come. "The heart works in strange ways. I believe I was in love once but it ended badly, I think. When the time comes, your heart will decide and your head will agree."

Ema opened her mouth to say something but closed it instantly. Damn the twisted logic of the beautiful and tragic. Ema smiled and said thank you, and Lamiroir excused herself. The young woman was deep in thought when she heard the singer say something as she exited the room.

"What did you – Daryan!" Ema cried as she ran into the guitarist just outside the door. "How long have you been standing here?"

Daryan glanced over his shoulder as he approached her and watched Lamiroir turn the corner of the corridor. Confident they were alone, he placed his hands on both sides of Ema's face and brought her in for a gentle, yet passionate, kiss. Ema was stunned at first but quickly pulled away, demanding answers.

"Does it matter why or how long I was standing there?" Daryan was moving forward slowly, forcing Ema backwards, back into the dark room. The look in his gray eyes was feral and Ema blushed. "We aren't going anywhere for a very long time and I believe you needed a break anyway..." He smirked as he had backed her into a table and she yelped. He raised a hand and gently traced the outline of her pouty lips. Ema swallowed hard.

"I-I don't think... I don't think we should do..." But she was interrupted by another kiss from Daryan, this one a little more forceful than before. Her last defenses were broken and she gave in to Daryan, wrapping her arms around him and pushing herself against his warm body. He responded by gently lifting her up onto the table and his hands lingered on her hips before suddenly pulling away. She let out a small gasp.

"My, my, Detective Skye," he drawled. "Giving in so easily?"

"I... No! I.." She was a complete mess and her lip was trembling as tears were threatening to spill again.

Daryan chuckled at her as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She rested her hand on his and leaned into it. He smiled a small smile as he remembered Deanna used to do the same thing. He stroked her cheek with his thumb when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck.

"Hold me, Daryan, please?" She was suddenly wracked with sobs. "I'm too tired to think anymore." Daryan stiffened for a second, unsure of himself. Did he have the self-control needed to just hold Ema? Everything about her was dangerous; her scent, the warmth of her body, her very presence – it sent all of Daryan's senses into overload every time he was anywhere near her. He clenched his jaw tightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yes, Ema, I will hold you." He said and wrapped his arms around the young woman clinging to him and started singing softly. His voice was comforting and Ema calmed down a few minutes later.

"You should sing lead more often." Ema commented as she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks," Daryan paused as he considered his next question, his hand moving up and down her back. "Ema, did you mean what you said earlier?" Ema frowned at him. He went on; "About being in love with...two men?"

Ema suddenly shook herself free of Daryan and jumped off the table. "Dammit Daryan! You were listening weren't you?" She stopped halfway to the door and crossed her arms and scowled at the man.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I heard voices, and when I found out it was you, I stopped. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh you are such a bad liar!" She turned and started out of the room. Daryan grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "What's with you!?" She cried.

"You're gonna have to make a decision sweetheart." He murmured somewhat menacingly. "Klavier and I don't share well." His close proximity and sudden change of demeanor made Ema tremble.

"Daryan..." Daryan suddenly pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry," he mumbled into her hair. "I guess I'm just tired."

Ema wrapped her arms around the man, and sighed. She could feel exhaustion taking over her body and she leaned into him. One arm still wrapped around her, he picked her light off the table and shone it around the room.

"There's a couch over there." He pointed to the far side of the room. It was larger than Ema had thought and she squinted to see. "We could just chill there till morning."

Ema put a hand to her head and answered. "That sounds great and all but the investigation isn't going to run itself. I should get back..." Daryan caught her again, this time more gently.

"Ema, you have your top guys out there." Daryan said quietly. "I think everything's going to be okay. Besides, there isn't much else we can do right now."

"You're right, I guess." She sighed long and loud as Daryan pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl."

"No funny business."

"I can't promise anything, princess," Daryan whispered as he leaned in to capture her in another tender kiss.


	6. Between

Well, if there is such a thing as road construction in the middle of a story, this chapter was it! After a computer crash and writers block, here it is, the next chapter of 'Glitter'.  
A HUGE thanks goes out to xStormyx and her undying patience and faith in my writing!  
I need feedback guys!! Like I said, this particular chapter was hard to get out and I need to know from you guys if it's worth continuing...

We are not together here  
though we lie entwined  
to make room for the other presence  
we both draw back in our minds  
I have a prophecy  
threatening to spill into words  
this growing certainty  
of Over.

**_'Between'  
by  
Vienna Teng_**

* * *

_ Klavier shivered as he entered the hospital._

_ He hated them; they were always cold, their white walls foreboding and the aura of death left little positive energy. He hated that Deanna was here. When he'd listened to Daryan's voicemail at the recess of__ his trial, his heart had fallen to his stomach – Deanna was having seizures and no one could stop them. It took all of __Klavier's_ _self-control not to run to the hospital right then. His morals took a beating but a little voice inside him told him that Dean__na was going to survive this. _

_He wasn't sure if he was going to listen to that voice ever again._

_He also wasn't sure what to expect when he entered Deanna's room. He paused at the door as a wave of déjà vu passed over him. It was so overwhelming th__at it shook him to the core and he had to grab the door frame to steady himself. Everything about the scene was exactly as he remembered… Except for Deanna. She was so small and so frail, lost in the pile of blankets, that Klavier squeezed his eyes shut i__n protest at the sight._

"_Klavier!" Deanna's voice was weak yet it still held its sing-song quality. Daryan, who had been staring blankly out the window at the unusually gray April day, glanced over his shoulder, then turned back to the window. Deanna c__ontinued. "It's so good to see you." _

"_Yes, Klavier," Daryan's voice was tinged with bitterness. "Glad you could make time for your friends."_

"_Daryan, don't be rude," Deanna chided her brother. Neither of them noticed the way Klavier winced at Daryan__'s biting words._

"_I do apologize. The trial ran longer than I thought." Klavier gently took Deanna's cold hand and kissed it, barely suppressing a cold shiver. She smiled and Klavier marveled at the beauty of her smile, even at a time like this. _

"_I__t definitely caused an uproar." Her smile faltered a little. "But I would never have thought that Phoenix Wright would do such a thing!" _

"_Nein__," Klavier said heavily. "No one did, Fräulein." _

_ "What are the rumors flying around about the defendant disappearing?" Daryan finally turned and crossed his arms as Klavier's gaze turned to him and the latter couldn't help but notice the red-rimmed state of the Detective's eyes. _

"_I... Yeah, it was Zak Gramarye." Klavier held Daryan's gaze for a second long__er until Deanna spoke._

"_Oh! I love the Gramaryes! They put on the greatest shows on earth!" _

"_Ja, they certainly knows how to put on a show," Klavier agreed, dryly._

_Daryan snorted. "The Gramaryes are freaks. They're j__ust an over paid circus act. Heh, no wonder you like them so much!"_

"_Daryan, why are you being such an ass?" Deanna shot him a dirty look._

"_Because I'm your big brother and it's my job!" He sent Deanna a wink as she p__outed. Klavier shook his head, smiling fondly at the banter between the siblings just as a nurse came in and shooed the two men out._

_Daryan's calm demeanor cracked the moment they were in the hall. _

"_What happened, Dar__yan?" Klavier frowned. _

"_I dunno man," Daryan said while pacing and gesturing wildly. "One moment we were laughing at Duke's stupid antics, the next minute I know, she's on the floor havin' some sort of seizure. Scared the crap outta us." Dar__yan had to pause to swallow the lump in his throat. "I don't even know who called 911 but the next thing I remember is walking into this hospital..." He drew in a shaky breath and he raised his shining eyes to meet Klavier's. "Do you know how many times I__ have walked through those hospital doors, expecting them to tell me that she's dead. I'm not sure how much more I can take, Klavier. I feel like my hearts been ripped out of my body so many times, that It's irreparable." _

"_Daryan." The __dark-haired man jumped at his name; he hadn't been expecting Klavier to be standing so close. "Everything will be okay. Deanna is a very strong person! She will get through this."_

"_I know but you didn't see her," Daryan shook his head. __ His eyes widened in fright as he recollected the scenario. "She was... Her lips were blue.... She was shaking so bad..." Daryan paused and his body was suddenly wracked with sobs. "Oh God," he cried as he buried his face in his hands and fell to his knee__s. _

_Klavier swallowed hard. He had never seen a man so broken as his friend was right then. He knelt down and placed an arm around Daryan's shoulders comfortingly._

"_Daryan, pull yourself together. You need to be stron__g for Deanna." Klavier leaned in. "I am here for you," he whispered. "But you need to be there for her. She needs her big brother right now. She needs you to be strong." _

_Daryan suddenly turned his head into Klavier's shoulder and wrappe__d his arms around the blond. Klavier hesitated for a moment before embracing Daryan fully and running his hand up and down his back. They stayed that way for a couple more minutes, until Daryan pulled back and chuckled quietly. Klavier threw him a confuse__d expression._

"_What do you think the guys would think of us now?"_

"_Heh," Klavier smirked, standing up and pulling his friend to his feet. "Jealous cuz I won't hold them, ja?" _

"_Oh Christ Gavin," Daryan__ pushed him, a small smile playing on his lips. "I better move before your ego takes over the hospital."_

"_I got you to smile," Klavier winked. "That was my goal!" _

_Daryan opened his mouth to say something, then decided a__gainst it. They held each others gaze for a moment as the prosecutor contemplated the man before him. Daryan really had been a true friend and confidant, something that he didn't __have at the time – not even in his brother. Those gray eyes held so much __pain he just wanted to pull Daryan to him and take it all away, so he could see his friend smile again but he also knew that Daryan had used up his hug quota for the year._

"_Argh," Daryan's guttural noise broke Klavier of his reverie. "I wish there was __a way I can convince her that they are killing her." _

"_What are you talking about, Daryan?" Klavier said slowly._

"_My dad is paying doctors heavily to experiment on her with new drugs and he's paying the press to keep quiet about it." He paused and__ clenched his jaw. "Oh, no, wait, I'm sorry, he's __**donating**__ to the hospital so Deanna can have her own room and nurses and... and are willing to pay me an unknown quantity to donate whatever she needs to live." Daryan's words came out in a rush. His eyes we__re shining with anger and tears. _

"_But, Daryan, she's fifteen," Klavier stated as he regarded his friend carefully. "She's of legal age to separate from your parents and have you as her legal guardian. You can also screw your dad pretty well if you let__ the truth out."_

_Daryan shot him a dark look that Klavier couldn't read before he spoke. "Don't think I haven't thought of that. I don't know if I could do that to him; he's so close to winning the re-election..." He took a deep breath before continuin__g. "I've... I've tried talking to Deanna, but Mom and Dad have her brainwashed into thinking that she won't be perfect unless she consents to all this."_

"_Perfect?" Klavier echoed incredulously, putting a hand on Daryan's arm. "Daryan, no one is perfect__! You're parents certainly aren't perfect!" _

"_You don't think I know that? You don't think I didn't grow up hearing how much of a disappointment I was to them? That I didn't become a doctor or – or a lawyer? That my music is the wrong choice and that I__ don't dress properly? That they had a second chance in Deanna to make a perfect child?" Daryan's eyes were sorrowful and his expression was crumpling with every word._

"_Daryan, I…" Klavier was silent for a moment as he absorbed this outburst. "I never__ knew. I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah." _

"_You can go back in now," the nurse interrupted them as she came out of the room. She gave each of them a stern look. "She's sleeping and I ask that you let her stay that way."_

_They quietly entered the room and when __Klavier saw Deanna's peaceful face, a kind of calm overcame him. Daryan was at her side and he gently brushed a couple of stray hairs from her face and she stirred momentarily. _

"_Even after all that your parents have done and said… After all that fav__oritism… You still love her. There isn't any resentment?" Klavier asked quietly. Daryan shook his head._

"_No." He paused as a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the covers. "She's the first person that's loved me without limits, despite all my fa__ults; my temper, my arrogance, my over-protectiveness… She still loves me for who I am." He sniffed and looked up at Klavier all of a sudden. "And you...despite everything, you've stuck around for Deanna...and me..."_

_Klavier started to reach out to the__ dark-haired man but was stopped by Deanna's sudden coughing fit. Daryan pushed the nurse's button and helped Deanna sit up. Everything became a blur to Klavier as five nurses rushed in to attend to Deanna. The haziness enveloped him and he found himsel__f standing at the end of Deanna's hospital bed, his ears ringing. He took a deep breath, shook his head to gather himself and looked around. Daryan was sitting next to Deanna's bed with his head buried in her covers and she was running her fingers throug__h his thick, black hair. She was thinner and frailer than before, if that was possible and her eyes were hollow. _

_But she was still smiling._

"_Klavier," Her voice was raspy and her breathing uneven. "Can you sing to me? Please?" _

"_Ja, Fräulein," __Klavier cleared his throat. "I will sing for you." Was he up for this? His throat hurt from the effort of keeping the lump down and his eyes were burning from trying to keep the tears at bay. He coughed and let his voice flow, __humming the beginning of Ed__elweiss, hoping that the lyrics would present a more pleasant image for her eyes than the one he and Daryan were having to bear. Klavier had told her about the history of the flower and the strength it would give him every time he would sing it to himself__. He tried to draw upon that strength as he sang. The lump in his throat was growing and his voice broke halfway through. It was in that brief silence that he heard the terrifying sound of Daryan's terrible sobs._

"_Deanna... Deanna..." Daryan shook he__r gently. "Deanna, no please I-"_

"_Daryan." Her voice was barely audible but she clasped his hand gently, running her fingers over her brother's. "I… love… you, big bro…" Then she turned her gaze to Klavier whose heart had risen to his throat, impairing__ his ability to talk. "Take care of Daryan or I'll… show you what haun…ting… really means…" And as she spoke, her eyes were fluttering close until her words were lost along with the uneven rhythm of her breath. Klavier's vision clouded and somewhere in th__e recesses of his mind, he registered Daryan's howl…_

"Deanna!" Klavier gasped, as his body jerked upwards. He blinked and tried to calm his breathing; sweat-drenched hair clung to his face and he wiped it away as he swung his long legs over the edge of the couch. He leaned forward and held his head in his hands trying to rid himself of the slide-show images of Deanna lying lifeless in the hospital bed. Shaking his head, he stood and quickly walked out of the dressing room. The hallway was quiet as the police investigation was winding down. He peeked into Lamiroir's dressing room and when he didn't see Daryan or Ema, he moved on to the backstage area and found a few police officers and Ema's detectives milling around. When he spotted Duke sleeping at his drums, he trotted up to him and shook him awake.

"Duke, what time is it?"

"What the bloody hell Klavier?" Duke scowled and mumbled in his British lilt. "I swear you're losing your mind. It's quarter to three."

"Have you seen Daryan or Ema?"

"In the famous words of your grumpy detective, 'I am NOT their babysitter!'" Duke then closed his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some sleep I need to catch!"

Klavier frowned. Where could they be?

"I know where Ema is." A woman's melodic voice carried over the stage.

"Oh," Klavier started over to her. "Lamiroir. You look like you are lost. Here." He gently linked her arm around his. "Now, let me help you to my dressing room and you can lay on the couch in there until this mess is over."

"Thank you, Klavier. You are too kind."

"You said you knew where Ema was?"

"Yes. She was in the recording room when I spoke to her last."

"The recording room." Klavier said slowly as they paused in front of The Gavinners dressing room. "I wonder what she was doing there?"

"She probably got turned around." Lamiroir said, patting his arm reassuringly. "It's a maze in that area of the Coliseum. I think she might have had company but I couldn't see anyone. It's very dark back there."

"Hmm... Ja," Klavier played with his hair thoughtfully as he led Lamiroir to the couch he had occupied not ten minutes ago. A wave of emotions crossed his face as he ducked his head to hide.

"Is there something wrong, Klavier? You seem very distracted." Lamiroir lowered her voice a bit. "I should say though, working with a beautiful woman like that would be distracting."

"I... heh, um, I hadn't noticed," _Good one Klavier, she's not going to see through that l__ie._

"Oh, Klavier, please. You should only use your wonderful voice for singing." Lamiroir's laugh was like tiny bells in Klavier's ears. "You are very bad at lying!"

"Ja, Lamiroir." He chuckled. "I should know better than to fool you." Klavier blushed a little. He hesitated before asking, "did she say anything to you?"

"Yes, we talked about matters of the heart and when the time is right, things will fall into place."

Klavier contemplated that as he found a blanket for the woman.

"May I ask a favor of you?" She asked as she took the blanket and unfolded it. She sat on the couch and covered herself.

"Of course, Fräulein, please – anything."

"I… I am so worried about Machi. He must be so frightened; in a strange country and not being able to speak the language."

"Yes, of course!" Klavier blew out the breath he had been holding. "I will call down to the detention center and see if I can find out anything. In the meantime, you rest and I will be back shortly."

"Thank you Klavier." She called as he left the room. "Ema would be a fool to not choose you." She added under her breath.

~X~

A cold shiver ran down Daryan's spine as his eyes flew open. He was greeted with semi-darkness; a sliver of light shone through the doorway from the hall. He sat forward and realized why he was chilled – Ema wasn't cuddled up beside him like she was when they'd fallen asleep last night… or morning… or…

Daryan hated the feeling of helplessness that washed over him. He exhaled sharply as he thought about Ema. He should have known she wouldn't be here when he woke up. After hearing what Lamiroir said about Klavier, he wouldn't be surprised if she was in _his_ arms right now. _Damn that woman. Where does she get off telling Ema all that stuff?_ Daryan could feel his blood pressure rising as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

After the events of the last couple days, the only thing he was certain of was the fact that he had covered his tracks well – for now anyway. Daryan shook his head as the gunshots rang in his mind. He should have been able to handle that gun better. He shouldn't have shot that gun in the first place.

"Damn," He cursed under his breath as he stood and rubbed his right shoulder, trying to massage away the soreness.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"Ema?" Daryan asked as he moved closer to it.

"Daryan." Her voice was low and something in it made him stop and frown. "Why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ema advanced on him. "Why did you shoot LeTouse?"

"I didn't," he lied, his insides going cold. _Play it cool, Crescend, or__ you're going to lose her._

But the detective didn't buy it. She was pounding on his chest within seconds, screaming at him; "Daryan! You didn't have to pull that trigger! You didn't, you didn't _YOU DIDN'T_!!! punching his chest so hard that he was certain if she continued, his heart would stop.

"Ema!" He shouted, trying to grab her arms but found that his own were paralyzed. She suddenly had him backed into the couch. She straddled him and when her face came into view, it frightened him – her eyes were red and angry and he knew he had to stop her now or he would lose her forever.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?! You let greed and vanity take over your soul instead of thinking of the consequences – "

"Ema, what the _hell_ are – "

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Her voice was hysterical. She started to pound on his chest again, screaming in protest at his betrayal.

"NO!! Ema...please listen to me! I – " Daryan tried to move his arms again, to no avail and he looked into her face desperately, knowing he was losing her and he was powerless to stop it…

"Why? Why?? _Why did you have to kill him_!? You loved her too much... too much.... What about me? Don't you love me?? Didn't you think about me before you went and shot him?? Why, Daryan…" And to his horror, she was suddenly sobbing into her hands but instead of tears, blood was seeping through her fingers…

"_Ema!_"

Daryan was breathless, his heart racing and it was several seconds before he became aware of a presence at his side. He turned his head and saw a very panicked Ema sitting up next to him, rubbing his back and arm. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'm fine," he managed to say still reeling from the terror the dream had induced in him – he'd ever responded to a dream this way before.

"Daryan," Ema said breathlessly as she placed a hand on his face and turned it toward hers. Her face was calm but there was apprehension in her eyes. "Are you sure you are alright? You woke me up with your thrashing about! It scared me so I -"

"I said I was fine," he said a little too shortly and stood up. Stars started to appear in his peripherals as he held a hand to his head. Ema place a hand on the small of his back as she stood.

"Daryan, you woke up calling my name." Her voice only carried concern. "I think I ought to know what you were dreaming about."

Daryan licked his lips as he regarded Ema carefully. There was no way she could know… was there? An idea suddenly popped into his head and he knew exactly how to turn this situation to his advantage.

"Are you _sure_ you want to know what I was dreaming about, princess?" His trademark smirk appeared and rendered Ema speechless, even in her tired state. He slowly placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Her arms snaked around his waist and she leaned into him, sighing when his other hand started unbuttoning her shirt slowly. When she didn't stop him, he deepened the kiss and dipped his hand into her shirt. She let a small moan escape her throat as he cupped her breast while laying fiery kisses along her jaw and when he licked at the sensitive skin of her neck, she inhaled sharply. Her hands drifted as she unzipped his jacket slowly, kissing him languidly and then hands were exploring his soft skin. All of his senses elevated at her touch. It felt perfect and he wanted more.

He wanted all of her.

"Ema..." He said breathlessly into her ear and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I need you..." He suddenly fell back onto the couch and she followed with a small yelp. She straddled him as she kissed his mouth and let her hands wander over his well defined torso. His hands pulled her closer as his hips started moving in an exotic rhythm.

And then, unexpectedly, Ema's logical side took over. _Oh God, what am I doing? I can't do this like this, not here, not now... What if Klavier walked in?_

"Stop! Please..." Ema froze. Daryan groaned and he took a deep breath.

"Ema." His voice was almost threatening. "I'm not sure I can hold out much longer without hurting you."

"Daryan," She realized how breathless she was. "I know, but I– I can't do this... not like this..."

"You had no problems the other night." His voice was full of venom now.

"What?"

"Nothing," Daryan paused and squeezed his eyes shut to regain as much composure as he could.

"Daryan, I'm sorry, but what if someone... What if Klavier walked in?"

"Heh. He could join us then!" The thought turned him on for a second before the jealousy started coursing through him.

"Daryan!" Ema cried.

"You should get off me before I do something we both regret."

"I'm sorry – "

"Ema." The harshness of his grey eyes pierced right through her and the prickly feeling that had been haunting her all evening planted itself at the base of her neck once more. Shuddering, she slowly rolled off him as he let out a small but deep growl from his throat.

As she sat up to button herself up again, she noticed some of the contents of his pockets had fell onto the couch. The picture of Deanna piqued her interest the most.

"Who is this?" She asked as she studied the picture closely.

"My sister Deanna," Daryan answered unsteadily. Ema turned to look at him as he was zipping up his jacket, his eyes lowered to the ground. He had never had a woman turn him on so much and he couldn't understand what it was about her that got him so worked up. Each time she was nearby it was as though his senses picked up on a something new to drive him crazy, to make him long for her… He let out a sharp breath and shook his head. Sitting up slowly he gathered the rest of the contents and found Ema staring at him, an amused look on her face.

"See something you like?" He smirked and her heart fluttered.

"No, I mean, yes! Er..." She blushed. "I've just never had this effect on a man before."

Daryan chuckled. "Oh princess, if you only knew..."

Ema chose to ignore his comment. "So, your sister, huh?" She paused and held the picture at different angles. "I guess you guys have the same eye shape... Are you sure she's your sister?"

Daryan smiled. It lit up his whole face and Ema took note of his perfect white teeth. "Yes, definitely my biological sister. I used to tease her a lot, tell her she was the product of an affair between mom and an alien invasion."

Ema chuckled. "Well, she's very pretty. She's lucky to have such a wonderful older brother."

Daryan smirked and Ema melted a little as he took the ponytail out that he had put in before they had fallen asleep on the couch. His hair was in the process of falling out of his pompadour anyway and he shook it out and ran his fingers through it. "Yeah, she was pretty special."

Ema frowned. "Was?"

Daryan took the picture from her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Yeah, she died a few years back of – of cancer." He looked at the picture one last time before placing it into his pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She took a deep breath and shuddered.

"I think about her a lot, but – " Daryan leaned forward to look at Ema, who had become distant all of a sudden. He rubbed her arm softly with the back of his hand. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." She shivered again and he put his arm around her. "I was just thinking about how different my life would be without Lana."

"Lana?"

"Sorry," Ema gestured and realized she had let her mind wander. She took a deep breath and continued; "Yeah, she's my older sister. I love her to death. She took care of us after..." Ema looked up into Daryan's intense gaze. "I'm so sorry, I completely turned this whole conversation to me, and I didn't mean too."

She held a hand up to Daryan's face and rubbed his cheek gently with her thumb. He hummed with approval and leaned into her hand, holding it there for a moment. Then, he suddenly cleared his throat and broke the silence. Ema frowned and took her hand back.

"I'm not completely over her death, but at least I know she's not suffering anymore." Daryan looked down at his hands. Ema observed him. What she saw was a completely different man; she didn't see the cocky rock-star, or the overbearing detective she had had as a boss. No, she saw a man in pain. A man that harbored many secrets beneath the mask he wore everyday, and the prickly feeling she had earlier returned. She was afraid suddenly, and she didn't know why.

"You're staring at me again," He grinned, and a shiver ran up her spine. "You are completely exhausted, princess. Come here. Let's get back to sleep." Pulling her to him, she realized how warm and how right he was about her exhaustion. She was asleep as soon as they leaned back onto the couch. Daryan chuckled at her as he stroked her hair. Was he falling for this woman in his arms? He knew that if he let himself, he would give all of himself to her.

But he had to stay guarded. He was a broken man and Ema deserved more than what he could give her. Damn his sorry luck, damn his stupid pride and damn his stupid greed.


	7. Revelations Pt 1

This was another hard chapter to write. As you can see it would've been very large if I had uploaded it as one. I changed the rating because of certain words. The poem at the beginning is one I wrote. Here is the link to the rest if you want to read the whole thing. /?page_id=215  
A HUGE thanks goes out to XStormyX for being ever so patient and kind!

* * *

**The Sorrow spreads  
Like a drug through my veins  
And your ghost will haunt me  
Forever, getting under my skin like a Disease.**  
_Sorrow_  
by  
Sarah T.

* * *

Ema tapped her pen thoughtfully against her lips as she looked over hers and the detectives notes from the investigation. What puzzled her the most was the gun; .45 caliber guns were huge. Even someone with experience would have problems handling that gun. She couldn't imagine what Machi was feeling, if he really did shoot LeTouse. Such a large gun seemed like overkill even for a man as large as LeTouse...

Ema yawned as she reached into her packet of Snackoos. After leaving the Coliseum, she went straight home to shower, fighting the urge to crawl into her bed and fall asleep. She dressed and left and went to her favorite corner market to purchase her Snackoos and fill her mug full of coffee. She felt as though she had caught a third wind and tackled the paperwork voraciously, even though Klavier seemed to be acting more foppish than usual.

Her mind floated back to the kiss that her and Daryan shared on the fire escape before she left; it had been so filled with passion that it gave Ema hope that there might be a chance for them. The chemistry between them was so intense that she wanted to study what exactly it was in her body that made her respond to him the way she did – scientifically of course.

Ema reached into the bag again, only to find it empty.

"Damn," She muttered under her breath as she rubbed her temples.

Suddenly, a glorious sight greeted her eyes: a full packet of Snackoos! Her face lit up as she turned her gaze up to the bearer of such delights.

"Daryan!" She exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. "You remembered!"

"Of course," He winked and her heart fluttered. "How could I forget your incessant crunching and empty Snackoo packets all over my office after our late-night paperwork sessions!" He watched as she popped a Snackoo into her mouth then picked up her empty coffee mug and pouted.

"Looks like someone is in need of more caffeine," Daryan sat on the edge of her desk. "Or some more sleep."

Ema yawned and rubbed her temples. "Oh, you don't even know how much I want to be curled up in my bed right now."

_I'd like to be curled up with you, _Daryan thought as he tapped the ring on his finger against the mug and he trembled inwardly at the idea. Visions of their nights of passion flashed through his mind and he battled to banish them, knowing if he let them take over he would be lost. So out loud he said, "Why are you back here? There are plenty of other competent detectives here to work this case." He popped a Snackoo in his mouth as he thought, _besides I don't need you, of all people, knowing the truth_. Aloud he said, "Plus, it's really my problem since it's my jurisdiction."

Ema narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired man. "What, no snide remark about being in bed with me?"

"Ha, Detective Skye," he chuckled. "We're at work! That could be misconstrued as sexual harassment."

Ema clenched her jaw. "You are really an ass, aren't you?"

"Nope! An ass would not share his Snackoos with a fellow addict." Daryan grabbed the bag of Snackoos with a huge grin on his face. He chuckled as he watched her face drop. "Aw man, don't do that. You know I wouldn't come between you and your Snackoos." He paused and his eyes twinkled suggestively. "Unless you want me too?"

Ema immediately grabbed one of the snacks and winged it at him. Daryan ducked and Klavier caught it.

"Klavier!" Ema stood up suddenly.

"Well, speak of the devil," Daryan smirked.

"Yes, Daryan," Klavier's eyes were like a stormy sea. "Now, if you will kindly leave the Fraulein Detektiv alone, she and you can get some work done."

"Whoa, princess! Calm down." Daryan straightened up. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Daryan, I am not in the mood," Klavier glowered at the dark-haired man. "I just want this investigation and trial to go without a hitch. Is that so much to ask?"

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Perfection!" Daryan put up his hands defensively, then gestured at Ema. "Maybe Detective Skye needed a break. You think of that?"

"Ja, and she doesn't need you around to bother her." Ema was stunned at the blond's bitter tone.

"Klavier, it's not that big of a deal," Ema spoke up. "He was just drop-"

"Please, Fraulein, I know Daryan, and I know he can be a distraction." Klavier held his hand up to Ema.

"Is that what I am now?" Daryan stepped into Klavier's space, almost nose to nose with his friend, and his voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "Well, I won't be a distraction after this case is over. I'll be on my way to better places." Daryan pushed past him but Klavier, regretting his words, grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Daryan, I didn't mean it that way,"

"Oh really, Klavier? Because it sure sounded like it to me!" Daryan shrugged out of his friend's grip. "I'll leave you alone Ema – since it seems you can't be bothered." He said over his shoulder as he walked off.

"Wait! Daryan!" Ema called as she started after him. Klavier grabbed her arm. "What is your problem. Let me go!"

"Be careful, Ema," Klavier started as he let her go.

"Oooh, you're so frustrating! Stop acting like you're my guardian!" She threw him a nasty look and ran after Daryan, who had just made it to the elevator doors.

"Daryan's already had his heart broken a couple times," Klavier mumbled under his breath. The vision of Daryan and Ema on the couch in the recording room flashed in front of his eyes. He squeezed them shut, then opened them only to watch Ema buss Daryan on his cheek as he glanced over his shoulder at Klavier, then said something before walking to the stairs.

Klavier left the area before Ema could yell at him. Another vision flashed before his eyes – of the two engaged in a passionate kiss out on the fire escape. Klavier had taken the service entrance to avoid any paparazzi or rabid fan girls. He had glanced over at the spot out of habit and when he saw them, his heart dropped to his stomach.

He knew most of Ema's little quirks; her different smiles and the way she smelled was divine. Now, he could slowly feel her slipping away from him, and it hurt.

He slammed the door to his office when he reached it and the impact shook the guitars in the glass cases on the wall. The burnt guitar sat in the middle of the room like a shrine to his failed concert. Well, maybe not a complete failure, as he'd been reassured by Trucy.

The exhaustion was starting to break him as he sat in his chair and stared out over the city. He knew his feelings for Ema would screw up his relationship with Daryan. Especially after what happened the other night. Oh, but how everything felt so right at the time. Having both of the people he felt the most passionate about touch him in ways that...

"Klavier Gavin!!" Ema came storming into his office in a flurry of lab coat and pink sunglasses. "What the hell was that little show of ego out there? Daryan was only dropping off some Snackoos that he had bought me!"

"Ah! And how does he know that you like those silly things?"

"We've worked together before," Ema crossed her arms. "Don't you remember? He was my boss for a while, or is there too much ego in-"

"Ema," Klavier cut her off and sighed. "I'm sorry about my... outburst. I'm tired. Hell we are all tired." He had walked over to where she was standing and placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Ema was surprised how calm she became at his touch and she sighed. "You two have known each other for a lot longer than either of you have known me. Please, lets try not to let the events of the other night get in the way of... everything that we have."

Klavier was surprised at her level-headedness and pulled her to him and gently kissed her on the top of her head. He reveled for a second in her vanilla scent, then pulled away and caressed her face softly with the back of his hand. "I will try Fraulein. My self-control is weak every time I am around you."

Ema blinked at him. Daryan had said something similar to her last night. What was she, an aphrodisiac?

"I sh-should go," Ema hated that her voice was shaky. She hated the warm comfortable feeling she got whenever she was in close proximity to Klavier. It made it hard for her to resist him. Now, she just wanted to forget everything and have him hold her. It would be so easy to give Klavier the word and she could be his – forever. But did she want to?

"You aren't moving very fast, Mein Liebe." His voice rumbled through his chest as she realized she was leaning against him. He was running his hands through her hair gently, kindly...

It would be so, so easy.

"Klavier, I..." Her sentence was interrupted by a sob in her throat. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet her teary gaze. A small smile floated across his handsome face as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"Ema," He paused, searching for the right words. "I just want you to be happy. Whatever path you choose will be the right one because you will use your heart," Klavier placed a warm hand over her heart to emphasize it. "Science won't help you, this time."

Somehow, Klavier's words lifted a small weight off of Ema's shoulders. The tears started to flow. "Thank you, Klavier," she choked out.

"You are welcome, Ema.

-X-

Klavier found Daryan a half an hour later in the make-shift studio that they had made in the basement of their office building. It was for those spur-of-the-moment inspirations and, since it was sound-proof, used a lot for yelling out any stress. Klavier watched through the window in the wall, as his lead guitarist belted out a tune as he strummed a guitar. He could tell Daryan was a little out of his element without his 'Geeter', which had been submitted as evidence after it was found with LeTouses body the previous evening. Klavier shuddered as he thought about the murder, but quickly pushed the thought out of his head for now. He slowly opened the outer door and then the inner door as quietly as he could. Daryan's raspy, but melodic voice filled the room; he didn't notice Klavier until his song was done and the blond cleared his throat. Daryan started, then glowered at his friend.

"If you're here to tell me to get back to work, I'll just remind you that you aren't my boss-"

"Daryan, I came to apologize for my behavior earlier." Klavier cut across Daryan's words. The other fell silent as he cocked his eyebrow in curiosity.

"The Great Klavier Gavin apologize? To me?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Cut the crap Daryan, I came to apologize as a friend and band mate – "

"Oh, so I _am_ part of the band?" Daryan's stubborn nature got the better of him as he started putting away the guitar a little more roughly than he wanted. Klavier walked up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Daryan," Klavier's eyes flashed with anger as he clenched his jaw to suppress the angry words that were about to escape. "Daryan, what is your problem? You've been on edge since-"

"Let go of me Klavier," Daryan's voice came out as a deep growl. "I'm in no mood to deal with you and your prissy attitude." They stared at each other intensely until Klavier let go. He took a deep breath.

"Fine. When you are ready to talk, I'll be around." Klavier turned and left the room.

Daryan put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. He really didn't want to loose Klavier's friendship. They'd been there for each other through thick and thin. Klavier had saved him from the darkest time in his life...

Daryan's mind flashed back to the evening of Deanna's funeral...

_ He had been sick ever since Deanna died a week ago. His heart was shattered and the tears wouldn't stop; he was an empty shell waiting to crack under his own sorrow. Klavier had stood beside him at the funeral. If the blond hadn't been with him, he would have thrown himself into the hole that now held Deanna._

_ Now, he was sitting in his fathers library in the dark, listening to the rain fall, looking at the lines of his fathers gun. It was amazing that one pull of the trigger could take someone's life. He had thought about hanging himself but he wanted his father to walk in on the mess he'd caused. He wanted his father to maybe, finally, feel some sort of regret for what he'd done to their family. For putting Deanna through all the needless pain and suffering. At least she wasn't suffering anymore – but Daryan was. It would be years before his heart would heal. It would be years before he could think of Deanna without crying. _

_ A fresh set of tears ran down his cheeks onto his hands and the gun. What was he waiting for? Was he afraid? Was he second guessing himself? What did he have to live for now? He had no one to share his accomplishments with, no one to cheer him on, no one there to wipe the tears he cried..._

_ "Fuck!" He cried into the darkness. "Why, Deanna? Oh God why?" He put his face in his free hand and the gun to his temple. It was cold. _

_ "Daryan!" Klavier had passed by the study and heard a voice in the room. His heart leaped into his throat when he saw Daryan with the gun to his temple. He stepped into the room, taking cautious steps towards his friend. "Daryan, what the hell are you doing?" He saw Daryan jerk and fear almost froze him. "Don't!"_

_ "Why? What do I have left? Deanna is gone forever." Daryan didn't move. His voice was gravelly from crying. Slowly, Klavier approached him and knelt in front of the troubled man, brushing stray hair from his face to meet the wave of black hair tied back._

_ "You have plenty to live for." Klavier said softly. "You have the band; you love to play music. You have your education to pursue. I'm sure there's a Fraulein out there who would love to be your sweetie. Hell, I'd be your sweetie, if people wouldn't freak out!" Klavier chuckled. _

_ Daryan sniffed and lowered the gun to his lap, but didn't let go. Klavier rested his hand over his. It was warm and the weight of it made him feel a little better. He wiped his eyes. _

_ "I just...I miss her so much, it hurts." He balled his hand into a fist and held it over his heart. "I don't know how long it'll be until I can ever feel anything again." _

_ Klavier moved his hand up to Daryan's chest. "Daryan, as long as your heart is beating, you will always feel something. It will be hard but... this too shall pass." The prosecutor paused, searching for the right words. "I will be here for you as long as you need me." They held each others gazes until Klavier wiped a tear from Daryan's cheek. The dark-haired man nuzzled Klavier's hand as he caressed his cheek with this thumb. _

_ "Thank you, Klavier." He mumbled. "I'm definitely going to need someone. I feel like I'm going to fall apart." _

_ The blond managed to get the gun away from Daryan as he was talking, and he carefully set it on the floor. Klavier then stood, and held his hand out. Daryan looked at him in confusion but Klavier just shook his hand, gesturing for him to take it and Daryan let himself be helped up and led over to the large leather couch. Klavier sank into the couch and pulled Daryan with him. His gray eyes were full of confusion. _

_ "I know, it's kinda weird but get over it." Klavier shook his head as he pulled Daryan to him and wrapped his arm around him. "You'll just have to pretend that I'm a Fraulein for now." _

_ Daryan was a bit uncomfortable at first but Klavier was always the touchy-feely type and Daryan got used to it quickly. He settled into the other man, and reveled in his body heat. He didn't realize he was cold. As Klavier rubbed his shoulder, Daryan's eyes fell on the sleek metal gun laying on the hardwood floor. He shivered thinking about how easy it was to sit in that chair, with that gun pointed at his head. He'd almost ended his life. Until Klavier came in and..._

_ "...saved my life." Daryan whispered. The revelation sent shock waves through his body._

_ "Hmm...did you sa – " Klavier was interrupted by Daryan who sat up suddenly. He studied Klavier intensely. _

_ "You...you saved my life," Daryan licked his lips, trying to comprehend the whole situation. _

_ "Ja, Daryan," Klavier stated matter-of-factually. "That's what friends do. We hold each other up and in our darkest hours we try to bring a little light..." Klavier paused, and tapped his lips thoughtfully with his finger. "Oh, that would make a good song..."_

_ So many things went through Daryan's mind as the new revelation sunk in. He started to feel dizzy and he took a deep breath. The man sitting next to him had saved his life. Klavier cared about him enough to talk him down from the ledge, so to speak. He thought only Deanna had cared that much about him. If he had walked in a minute later..._

_ Daryan shook the thought out of his mind. Klavier was still composing the song, and the dark-haired man listened to his melodic voice. He stuttered and stopped and shook his head. A lock of his flaxen hair fell into his face. Klavier was growing his hair out and it was still too short to put in a ponytail, but long enough to be annoying. Daryan slowly raised his hand and paused, then carefully pushed the lock of hair out of his face and behind his ear. Klavier shivered at the contact and Daryan jerked his hand away, mistaking the reaction for something else. But Klavier grabbed his hand and weaved his fingers with Daryan's. The dark-haired man could feel a fire growing in his belly and wasn't sure how to react. He turned his head and muttered an apology. Klavier stopped him with a warm hand on his cheek and turned him to face the prosecutor. His thumb caressed his cheek as Daryan was fighting the emotions brewing inside him. It was all so overwhelming. A tear escaped and Klavier wiped it away. _

_ "It's okay to cry, you know," Klavier's voice was low and soft. "You have to let it out. You'll make yourself sick if you keep it bottled inside." The hand that was on Daryan's cheek moved to his chest and the warmth and weight of it was comforting. The pain there was numbed for the moment as new tears flooded Daryan's eyes. _

_ "Shit, look at me," Daryan wiped his eyes. "I'm a freakin mess. Worse than a woman. I should get back out the-" Daryan had started to stand up, but Klavier pulled him back down. "Hey, wha-"_

_ "Everyone has pretty much left." Klavier stated evenly as he caressed Daryan's hand with his thumb. Daryan's heart started to beat a little faster._

_ "I...My mom is probably a wreck, she ne – "_

_ "She took a sedative and she's been down for a couple hours."_

_ Daryan looked at Klavier incredulously. "I-I… you... then I should make appearances for my father – " He started to stand again but Klavier pulled him closer._

_ "Daryan!" He said firmly. "Stop thinking about them and start thinking about you, about what you want." Klavier had a firm grip on Daryan's forearm as the space between them disappeared slowly. Daryan's breath hitched._

_ "I want to be where I can forget who I am and everything that's happened," His voice caught in his throat. "I want to be... here... with you." Klavier was so close, Daryan could feel his breath on his cheek._

_ "Then stay..." Klavier's voice trailed off as Daryan turned his head slightly and was met with Klavier's soft lips on his. Daryan froze but only for a second. He suddenly felt safe as Klavier's hand snaked around his neck and gently pulled the man closer to him. Daryan was suddenly aware of his heart pounding in his chest and he hoped Klavier couldn't hear it. Then as suddenly as it started, Klavier pulled away. Daryan made a small noise of protest. _

_ "I'm sorry, Daryan." A small patch of pink appeared on his cheeks. Was Gavin blushing?? Daryan was amused at the thought. "I shouldn't hav-" Daryan cut him off with another kiss, this one a little more passionate than the last. _

_

* * *

  
_

Daryan blew out a breath and slid down the wall of the studio and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't bothered to put it up. His trip down memory lane took him back to a year after Deanna's funeral...

_ Daryan had been on tour with the Gavinners when he saw his father on the news. Deric Crescend had announced the death of his wife. His father hadn't communicated any such news to Daryan and his hatred for Deric grew tenfold. They flew back to California and Daryan went straight to Hotti Clinic, where his mom was staying in the psych ward before he left on tour. He went into hysterics with the nurse, saying that his mother couldn't be dead and that she was still in that ward. Klavier and the security finally got him calmed down, when the Director of the Clinic came to the waiting room. _

_ "Daryan Crescend," The directors voice boomed over the room. _

_ "What?" Daryan started as he turned to face the other man. "Mr. White..."_

_ "Let the young man go," Mr. White ordered the guards as he gestured at Daryan. "Mr. Crescend, please follow me." _

_ "But, my mother..." _

_ "Please, Daryan," Mr. White rested his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Just follow me and all your questions will be answered. Daryan looked at the man incredulously. He had been a good friend of the family for a very long time but Daryan had turned suspicious of the man after he took Daryan's mother in, no questions asked and no diagnosis. _

_ The dark-haired guitarist started to follow Mr. White but Klavier stopped him. _

_ "Are you sure about this?" Klavier said lowly as he rested a hand on Daryan's shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you?" _

_ Daryan took a deep breath and looked into Klavier's soulful, blue eyes. Klavier had been his rock for the past year and he knew that anything involving Daryan's mother and sister was hard for him to deal with. "Yeah." Klavier pulled the other into a quick embrace and whispered a quick 'I love you' into his ear. Daryan nodded and turned and they followed the Director out of the waiting room. _

_  
"Daryan, I've known your family for a very, very long time," Mr. White started after they settled into his office. "And I remember when you and Deanna were very young. Yours was a happier family then. The promise of money and power has destroyed your father and, in turn, your family. Daryan, I... I am very ashamed to admit that I have been taking money from your father to keep your mother in here..." Daryan started in his chair, his temper spinning out of control but Klavier held him back. "Listen, please..." Mr. White paused to compose himself. "You're mother is not dead. She is alive and as well as she can be here in our ward. I only agreed to change your mother's identity and fake her death to protect her. I know she'll be happier knowing that she doesn't have to be in your father's clutches any more." Daryan and Klavier looked at Mr. White incredulously. _

_ "C-can I see her?" Daryan was almost on the verge of tears, shaking from relief that his mother was alive. _

_ "Of course," Mr. white stood up and led them to Mrs Crescend's room. _


	8. Revelations pt 2

I would like to thank XStormyX for her relentless enthusiasm for this story and for her mad Beta-Reading skills, because without either of those, this story wouldn't be half as interesting. Although, I've been informed by XStormyX herself that my other Klema story inspired her to write, so that says something!

These last couple chapters are packed full of information about Daryans tattered family, or what I think his family was like. There is never any excuse to kill anyone, Laws and Ten Commandments aside (if you're following that creed) but I hope to bring better justification to Daryan's actions toward LeTouse.

I listened to many songs while writing this part, but the one song that sticks out is '**My Immortal**' by Evanescence.

'I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone.'

* * *

_Bella Crescend was sitting in front of the large window that was in her room looking over the calm ocean. Daryan and Klavier lingered in the door way as Dr. White walked over to the woman and knelt and whispered something into her ear. She gasped and turned in her seat. The look of surprise was evident on her face as she stood. Daryan had to swallow hard to contain himself as Dr. White whispered something else and she nodded. He turned to the boys. _

"_She has been heavily medicated per Mr. Crescend's orders. The medication has suppressed her memories." Dr. White put up a hand to stop Daryan from speaking. Klavier grabbed his arm to contain his anger. The doctor continued in a stern tone. "I'm telling you this because there are somethings that she might not remember... namely Deanna's death. I would advise not bringing that up." Daryan looked at the doctor incredulously as he left. He opened his mouth to say something but was too shocked to speak._

"_Daryan," Bella's soft voice brought her son out of his shock and Klavier nudged him towards her extended arms. Daryan bit his lip and tried hard not to run into her arms like he did when he was five. Instead, he carefully touched her face, not believing she was alive. He hadn't seen her since Deanna's funeral but it seemed she had aged ten years in the span of one, however, her beauty still shone through. Her sparkling eyes mirrored Daryan's as well as her small but defined nose. Deanna was lucky and inherited her full lips and delicate chin but both siblings had acquired their father's strong jawline and thick hair._

_As soon as he was enveloped in her embrace, all of his pent up emotions came out in a sob. "Oh, Daryan, it's okay... I'm okay. I'm alive." Klavier's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her last statement. _

_Did she just say that she's alive? _

"_I was so devastated when I saw fath – Derrick on TV announcing..." Daryan paused and pulled back to look at his mother. "Wait, how did...?" _

_Bella gave her son a knowing smile and gestured to the small couch in the corner of the room. "Sit down Daryan. I have a lot to tell you."_

_Klavier shifted, "I should be going – "_

"_Oh, Klavier," Bella walked over to the prosecutor and took his hand. Her silvery eyes were intense and her hands were surprisingly warm. "How rude of me. It's so very good to see you as well. Please stay and listen. What I have to say is not going to be easy. I think it's best that you stay... for Daryan's sake."_

_Daryan had a confused look on his face as Klavier glanced up at him. "I will stay then, Frau Crescend." _

"_Oh please," she said as she let go of his hand and walked over to the couch that Daryan already occupied. "Call me Bella." She sat and rested her hand on her son's shoulder. Klavier pulled a chair up. He felt like a little kid at story time but he had a feeling this story wasn't going to have a happy ending. _

"_I don't mean to be rude, Bella," Klavier played with his hair nervously. "However, Dr. White informed us that you were given medication that suppresses your memories. I-"_

"_Oh." She gave a knowing smile to both men as she patted Daryan's knee. "I didn't win three Tony awards for nothing! Yes, at first I took the medications...Oh there's so much... I need to start at the beginning." _

_Bella lifted a hand and placed it on Daryan's face gently. "When you were born, we were the happiest parents alive. Your father had big plans for you: a promising career in politics or as a lawyer. So when you expressed a great interest in music at age 4, Derrick focused all his determination on Deanna after she was born, trying to mold her into his little pet, trying to make her perfect." Both Daryan and Klavier's looks turned dark. "Imagine Derrick's horror when his precious angel was diagnosed with Leukemia." She pulled a picture out of her pocket that was even more dog-eared than Daryan's. The puzzled look on both of the men's faces made her chuckle. "That was Deanna, when she was diagnosed. She was 4 years old."_

"_But Deanna always had blond hair, not... not dark hair like us!" _

"_Well, I'm not surprised you don't remember her with the dark locks," Bella took the picture back and gazed at it a little longer then put it away. "Your father had her away at prep schools and such, even at her age there were such things." _

_Daryan contemplated for a second before he commented, "I guess... I don't even remember seeing her that much before she turned five. I just remember this bright little girl with blond hair and you telling me that she was my sister." Bella gave her son a small smile and brushed some stray hairs out of his face. _

"_Your father would do anything to heal his little angel. So, he befriended Dr. White who, as you know, discovered a potential cure for Leukemia and he tested it on Deanna. It worked but the side-effects were terrible at first; she was in pain and we had to give her shots three times a day. He tweaked the formula and we tested it on Deanna again. Somehow this new formula latched on to her DNA and caused a mutation; her hair lost its color and her eyes turned green. We thought she was cured and Derrick continued molding his little girl."_

"_But mother, how could you just stand by and let him – " Daryan started, anger boiling inside him again. Klavier placed a hand on his knee and Daryan quietened immediately. The gesture was not lost on Bella who glanced at the two of them and smiled briefly._

"_I didn't know, at first," She continued. "I was in New York, making my grand exit from showbiz so I could be the perfect wife to the Mayor of Los Angeles. So, you can imagine my horror when I arrived back home and Deanna's beautiful black hair was painted with white streaks. Derrick told everyone it was his 7 year-old daughter's way of rebelling and Deanna played up the title so well."_

"_Come to think of it," Daryan interjected. "I do remember Deanna with streaks of white in her hair. Huh, I never would've thought it was the Leukemia treatments."_

"_Well, you were off at band camp, so you wouldn't know about the treatments." Bella stood and walked over to her night stand, grabbing the glass that was sitting there and poured herself some of the sun-tea that had been sitting in front of the window. She offered the two men some and Daryan accepted while Klavier refused. She squeezed a bit of lemon that was in a white dish near the tea in both glasses and walked back over to the both of them. Daryan nodded gratefully when she handed him a glass. Klavier's hand still rested on the others knee. _

"_Anyway, when Deanna was nine, she had what we thought was a strange allergic reaction to something. Your father was away on business and I brought her directly to the hospital, not our usual hospital which was an hour away. I didn't have time to travel an hour, the risk was too high. I admitted her and was told to wait. The doctor came and took me into a room that was just off the waiting room. He asked me all these crazy questions; had I been injecting her with strange things and whatnot so I told him of the treatments that we had been doing. A horrific look came over his face and that's when my husbands assistant came barging in and started barking orders. I was so afraid that I just followed him. But I'll never forget the look on that doctor's face." Bella paused as a far-away look came over her face._

"_Mom?" Daryan handed Klavier his glass and waved his hand in front of Bella's face who barely registered the movement. Her eyes were fixed on some place else. "Mother? Please..."_

"_I'll go get a doc-" Klavier started to get up when a cold hand on his wrist made him turn and he saw Bella had snapped out of her reverie._

"_No, please..." The look in Bella's eyes was frightening and Klavier wondered at the fear. "Please Klavier, I need to finish what I have to tell you before they come back." _

_Klavier held her gaze as he patted her hand and slowly sat down._

"_Mother," Daryan looked at Bella skeptically. "Mom... what the hell's going on?"_

"_Daryan," Bella said breathlessly. "I-I'm afraid the medication is a little stronger than I had anticipated. My memory is patchy." _

"_But Bella, I thought you said they were giving the medication to you in pill form?" Klavier asked._

"_They were at first. Dr White would bring me my lunch and a tiny paper cup with three pills," S

* * *

he paused and took a sip of her drink to collect her thoughts. "Then one day this nurse came in and said that they've changed the way they're going to administer the medication and he gave me a shot in my arm. After that, Dr. White administered the shots, well, faked that he was giving me the shots. He knew I was faking.." Klavier and Daryan exchanged a look. "But I think your father has been paying him more or threatening him. He hasn't been in here for a week to give me a shot. I think they're putting it in my food..."_

"_That's easy to fix," Daryan started. "We can go to the cafeteria..."_

"_The door is locked from the outside," Bella stated._

"_They can't hold you here against your will. That's in-humane." Klavier said. "I'll look into it – I think we can get you out of here, Bella." _

"_That's kind of you but this is bigger than either of you." She looked down at her hands. Both men looked at her incredulously, waiting for her to continue. "Do you remember when Deanna went to study in Borginia? Daryan, you would have been thirteen and you would've went to Boston to attend Julliard." Daryan nodded for his mother to continue. Klavier gave his friend a questioning side-long glance as Bella went on. "I was so depressed having my babies so far away from me. Derrick suggested a psychiatrist who, in turn, prescribed something that made me very docile and compliant. It was Derrick's way of dealing with his wife's separation anxiety." _

_Daryan was shaking with anger and, unable to contain it, he stood up and started pacing. Klavier stood with him and put a hand on his shoulder but Daryan shrugged it off. _

"_It's no use Klavier," Bella's voice was strained. "He is, unfortunately, his father's son. Thus, he has inherited his father's temper and lack of patience."_

"_I am nothing like that monster!" Daryan's rage exploded as he yelled in Bella's face. "I am nothing like Derrick!"_

_Klavier was by his side in an instant, tugging at his arm to pull him away but Daryan was unmoveable. Bella took Daryan's hand in hers._

"_I know sweetheart," she said as she swallowed to contain a sob. "You are a much kinder soul than he'll ever be." _

_Daryan visibly relaxed and collapsed, falling to his knees and his head fell into her lap. "Daryan, what I have to say next is important," she said as she ran a hand through his hair. He lifted his head to look at her. "In your father's library, behind that large gaudy oil painting, there is a safe. He thinks no one knows about it but I saw it when he put my diamond necklace in there. He said that it was safer than any safety-deposit box in the world. In it, there are papers about Deanna's time in Borginia and his secret smuggling operation as well as his blackmailing leverage. If I don't get a chance to tell you the truth about Deanna, the answers are all in there." _

"_The.. truth? Why wouldn't you get – " His question was interrupted by a loud crash as Dr White burst in, followed by several guards, and the answer to his unspoken question._

"_Daryan Crescend." _

_His father's words slithered through the room, making the hair on Daryan's neck stand on end. He sauntered through the small throng of people that parted at the door for him. Daryan, as well as Klavier, stood still as Derrick stopped in front of them and crossed his arms. Derrick's jet black hair was styled neatly and his dark grey eyes were focused intensely on the two men. Klavier shivered slightly as he recognized that look – it was the same look that crossed Daryan's face when he wanted things to go his way. And they usually did. "Daryan, why am I not surprised to see you here? You could never leave well enough alone could you?" He leaned in close to Daryan. "Go back to your rock band and your sinful relationship..." Daryan suddenly grabbed at his father but the two security guards were faster and had his hands behind his back before he could cause any damage._

"_How would you know anything about any sort of relationship?! You never cared about us! You only care about your damn image!" _

_Derrick patted Daryan's face condescendingly. "My son." Daryan started to protest but his father clamped his hand over his mouth. Klavier started after Derrick, but the other security guard was just as fast and gripped him before he could make another move. "It would be better for everyone if you just left and forgot all about this." Derrick gestured around. "Because I can make your life a living hell if you don't." _

"_Let him go, Derrick-" Bella started._

"_If I wanted to hear your opinion I would have kept you by my side. No... you had to go all soft and tell Mr. White everything. Lucky for you..." The senior Crescend suddenly pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket and aimed at the doctor whose eyes widened. "He's not going to remember anything." And then, before anybody could protest, a shot rang out and the man fell to the floor, staining it with his blood. Bella screamed while Daryan and Klavier stared at the fallen doctor, stunned._

_Bella ran over to Daryan and started shaking him. "Daryan, please make it stop. Daryan...please...please wake up..."_

"...Daryan."

The dark -haired detective suddenly sat up, ready to attack, and had Derrick's throat in his hand. "You'll never get away with it!" His voice was a low growl. Derrick struggled then slapped him hard. His eyes darkened for a moment and then he blinked in confusion at the figure in white that was thrashing before him. "Shit!" Helet go of Ema and she exhaled loudly rubbing her throat.

"Daryan," Ema's voice was barely a whisper as she backed away from him.

The recognition that filled his eyes brought tears to Ema's.

"Ema," he breathed. "Oh God, Ema! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" His words came out in a rush as he moved forward to hug her. She hesitated for a moment, then wrapped her arms around Daryan. He reveled in her embrace as he ran his hands through her hair and mumbled apologies.

"Daryan," Ema paused to swallow the sob that was caught in her throat. "What... what were you dreaming about?"

As much as he didn't want to, he pulled out of the embrace and held Ema at arm's length. The look of fear was still in her eyes. He wiped her tears away and then her throat caught his attention; a bright red mark had formed. He lightly touched it before leaning his head against her chest. "Oh, god, Ema. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." He could hear her heat beat a little faster.

"I-I was a little scared." She said between sniffles. Ema took a deep breath and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "But, I'm okay. It's just a small mark. It'll go away in a couple hours."

Daryan pulled away again and was relieved when the fear was gone out of her eyes. "Ema I just tried to choke you-"

"Daryan, you were dreaming." They held each other's gaze for a moment. "You're not going to tell me what you were dreaming of are you?"

He shook his head. "Ema, I can't tell you anything until this case blows over."

"This case," Ema said slowly as she gave him a puzzled look. "Are you talking about the LeTouse case?"

Daryan nodded. The prickly feeling that Ema thought she had escaped, came back with full force giving her goosebumps and making her head hurt.

"Daryan," she said, looking deep into his intense eyes. "You...you're not involved...are you?"

"No Ema." It took all of Daryan's will to lie to Ema. It took all his strength not to take her in his arms and tell her everything. "I am not involved."

"Oh God," Her voice came out breathless and shaky as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do if...if..."

"Ema?"

She sniffed and reluctantly pulled away from him. "I'm fine," She gave him a small smile Then kissed him with such unbridled passion, it took his breath away. As he began to return the kiss, her cell phone rang.

"Ignore it," he murmured against her lips.

"I can't!" She pulled away as he made a small noise of protest. He gave her a dark look as she looked at her phone. "I promised Klavier that I would find you so that we could all sit and talk... about what's been going on..."

"You really know how to kill a mood don't you?" Daryan said as Ema quieted her phone. She rolled her eyes.

"You can blame Klavier's impatience," She said as she stood up and held out a hand to the dark-haired detective. He didn't move. "Daryan... please? You and Klavier have a bond that goes beyond anything that I can fathom. I don't want to see that broken because of some stupid broad... i.e. me." She looked away but kept her hand held out for him. Daryan regarded her carefully. He had been thinking about his and Klavier's relationship before he fell asleep. Which, weirdly enough led to the truth about his sister. That was a conversation that he had forgotten about until this fiasco with LeTouse. His father had made Dr. White's death look like a suicide, the product of his grief over Bella's death. Derrick also had Bella moved to another facility...

"...to anything I've said?" Ema was suddenly in his vision again as she was kneeling in front of him. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what you dreamed about?"

"No, I'm fine," He started to get up as Ema stood and held her hand out for him again. "I think I just need to get a decent nights sleep."

"Well, you know I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to." As soon as Daryan was on his feet, Ema linked her arm with his and leaned her head on his shoulder

_I hope so, Ema_, Daryan thought as they walked down the hall to the exit. _I really hope so. _


	9. Beautiful Disaster

So, after much tearing out of my hair and yelling at myself to stop writing ahead, here is the next chapter of 'Glitter'. I wasn't completely happy with this chapter, in fact I hated writing it so much that I almost ditched Glitter. I felt that it wasn't contributing anything to the plot. But thankfully I have a patient Beta-Reader that pushes me and I can bounce ideas off of her! Many, many thanks go to XStormyX for keeping me sane and keeping me in line!! Oh and putting up with the grammar fail that was this chapter before she put her magic into it! Now its something that I'm proud of and it actually contributes something!

*I do not own any recognizable characters or the song lyrics at the end.*

* * *

As soon as they were outside, Daryan inhaled deeply; the city air was somehow comforting to him. It was early evening; the sun was low but wouldn't be setting for another hour or two. This was his favorite time of day. The transition from the warm sunny day into the cool darkness of the night was something he reveled in as much as he could. The moon and stars were the most beautiful and amazing things to him; next to his sister, Klavier… and now Ema. When did everything become so complicated? Why did Ema have to choose now to express an interest in him? Why did he have to pull that trigger? Why had LeTouse mentioned his father? Why had LeTouse brought the subject of his father up in the first place?

"Oh God," Ema's voice brought Daryan out of his reverie as he looked down at her questioningly. "Looks like our glimmerous fop can find fans anywhere he goes."

Sure enough, Klavier was signing an autograph as he leaned against his Maserati Granturismo. They had just entered the ground level of the parking garage as they heard the girl squeal and she trotted by them before suddenly backtracking.

"Oh... my... GOD!!" The expression on her face was priceless as Ema rolled her eyes and Daryan smirked at her. "Y-You're... You're Daryan Crescend!!"

"Yeah, last time I checked."

"Oh my god!" The girl fanned herself violently. "I can't believe I've met both of my favorite Gavinners in this parking garage." She touched her cheeks, flustered. "I barely recognized you with your hair down, you look so different! You're so much more hand-"

"Would you like me to sign something?" Daryan had to interrupt the poor girl, afraid she might have suffocated from not taking a breath.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!!" She held out a picture of the Gavinners. Klavier's signature was in the upper left, where he always signed. Daryan hesitated as he clenched his jaw; his promise of leaving the other day echoed in his head. He couldn't leave... not now. He signed in the lower right with an extra flourish as the fan girl gave Ema a scowl.

"Weren't you with the band the other night as they exited to their bus?"

Ema suppressed a groan. "Yeah."

The girl's scowl deepened. "So what are you, some sort of groupie?"

"Listen, honey I-"

"Here's your autograph," As much as Daryan would have liked to have seen Ema bring the fan-girl down a notch, he knew it would've ended ugly.

Her expression lightened as she took the picture from the guitarist.

"Ohhh… thank you!! _Thank you!!_" She gave Ema one last scowl then waved at Klavier as she bounded off.

Ema huffed and brought out her packet of Snackoos. "Stupid, raving, fan-girls," she mumbled between crunching.

"Heh, get used to it sweetheart," Daryan chuckled as they made their way over to Klavier. "If you plan on spending any sort of quality time with us, you're just gonna have to get used to it."

"Fräulein," Klavier pushed himself away from his car as they approached. "Don't let the fans get to you. You should be used to it by now."

Ema only scowled at Klavier as she munched.

"What did you do to her, Herr Crescend?"

Daryan threw his hands up as if in surrender. "I did nothing except possibly save the good detective from a lawsuit!" Daryan grinned. Klavier smiled back and Ema simply crunched louder.

"I'll be in the car," she grumbled as Klavier unlocked his car with a flick of his wrist.

Daryan shifted uncomfortably under Klavier's intense stare as he watched Ema get into the car.

"What did you do to Ema?" The others tone was heavy and Daryan looked up to see his eyes matched his tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I mean the mark on her neck, Daryan." Klavier gestured at his neck. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"It wasn't on purpose." Daryan crossed his arms and returned the intense glare. "She woke me up from a particularly nasty dream. I reacted violently. We've made amends, Klavier. Besides, you know I would never raise my hand in nothing other than kindness to a woman. After what my mother went through..." Daryan trailed off and looked away.

"Listen, I over reacted and I apologize for that." Klavier rested a hand on Daryan's shoulder as he turned his distant gray eyes on the blond prosecutor. "But I know you would ask the same thing if you were in my position, ja?"

Daryan nodded his agreement.

"I also want to apologize... for my harsh words earlier today-"

"It's alright, Klavier." Daryan sighed. He wanted nothing more than to tell the man the truth. Would Klavier understand six years of pent up aggression and hatred towards his own father taken out on an agent, let alone an Interpol agent with ties to Derrick? Daryan shook his head and continued, "I've said some things that I didn't mean over the past couple days. I honestly don't think I could walk away from the band... from us... and not have any regrets. You've been my rock and I can't turn my back on that."

"I know the last few months have seemed like I've been on automatic pilot," Klavier started then sighed. "It's just this whole thing with Kristoph being in jail for a crime he won't explain has gotten under my skin. I keep thinking there's something bigger… something we're missing… but he's insisting that it was inevitable." Daryan's jaw clenched jaw loosened in shock at the last statement.

"Inevitable?"

"He says that... it is in our nature as humans to kill, or want to kill."

A shiver went down Daryan's spine and he swallowed hard.

"Your brother is off his rocker," Daryan tried to lighten the mood and shake away the sound of the gun-shot echoing in his head. "He's a nut case. I've been telling you that since I met him."

"Yeah, I guess there's a black sheep in every family." Klavier gave Daryan a knowing look.

"My black sheep in the psych-ward licking his wounds." Daryan crossed his arms, looking off to the side. "I guess my son of the year award got taken away when I put him there."

"You did the right thing Daryan,"

"That bastard should be rotting in hell for what he's done!" The dark-haired man was gesturing and his voice was raised. "If he didn't have everyone wrapped around his damned finger, they would have put him down a long time ago!"

"Hey!" Ema popped her head out of the car window. "You guys gonna stand there and argue or are we gonna get something to eat? I'm starving here."

Déjà vu hit Daryan for a moment as he flashed back to two nights ago when he saw Ema teetering in the doorway, inviting them into the bedroom.

"Fräulein…" Klavier's voice broke through the guitarists reverie. "How can you be hungry?" He bent so his face was close to hers. "You've been munching like a mad-woman on those snacks." He was promptly met with a Snackoo between the eyes as Daryan laughed at him.

"Now, can we go please?"

XX

"So, I was thinking, Sullivans, ja?" Klavier said as he glanced into the rear view mirror at Daryan and Ema. He was sitting very casually and Ema was sitting up straight with her legs crossed, the one foot brushing Daryan's leg every so often. He glanced at her with a mysterious look when she blushed suddenly and pulled her leg back. He inched closer and their legs were touching again and when Ema glanced at him in surprise, he winked.

"Nah, too pretentious," Daryan nudged her leg to emphasize his point. "I don't think the good detective would like it." Ema flashed him a curious look as he continued; "Hey what about Charlies?"

"Hmm... too public." Klavier stated.

"Good point."

"Why don't we just pick up some Thai food and take it somewhere?" Ema suggested. "I know of a semi-private place near the beach we can go."

Both Klavier and Daryan's eyebrows shot up in surprise as they regarded each other in the rear view mirror.

"And what exactly does the Fräulein do in this semi-private place, hmm?"

"Better yet," Daryan cut in before Ema could protest. "Whom does the Fräulein bring with her?" His eyebrow was cocked and the mischievous glint in his eye made him all the more handsome to Ema.

"Gah!" She gave Daryan a playful smack on the leg and scowled at the glimmerous fop in the front seat. "Very funny guys."

"Well, your idea sounds the best to me so far," Daryan nodded at Ema.

"Sounds good to me too," Klavier paused as he negotiated a turn. "Do you have a favorite place, Fräulein?"

"Thai Fantasy, down on Howard Hughes Square."

"I'm surprised you even go there," Daryan's gaze was questioning. "You know, with all of the people there…"

"I order ahead of time and Tani has it out for me waiting!" Ema winked at him as she pulled out her phone and ordered.

******

"Hey missy!"

Ema was on her way back to the car after paying for and picking up the Thai. Daryan met her halfway and she was just handing one of the bags to him when they heard the voice. They turned to see a paparazzi, blinding them with his flashing light.

"Hey man," Daryan shouted raising a hand in protest at the light. "Just stop, okay?"

"But wasn't the cute little lady with you and Klavier the night before last?"

"No," Daryan said through clenched teeth, nudging Ema forward to the car.

"Who was it? And who is this Daryan? _Are you two an item?!_"

"No! Now please leave us alone!" Ema called behind her.

"You didn't have to answer so fast!" Daryan said quietly a few minutes later as they put the Thai food in a cooler in Klavier's trunk. Ema didn't want to know why there was a cooler in the trunk.

"I-I... Well, he wasn't gonna leave us alone so I wanted to give him an answer."

She started to close the trunk but Daryan's hard grip on her wrist stopped her.

"So, if I asked you that question, what would you say?" His presence was intoxicating and her breath hitched. She could easily get lost in those alluring grey eyes.

She squirmed under his scrutiny. "I-I would say yes... to you..." she stuttered.

"Again, Detective Skye, so easy to give in."

That damned smirk. Ema held her breath when he brought her wrist to his lips and he kissed it again. He held it while he closed the trunk and then nodded his head toward the car. "We better get in before Gavin gets impatient." He winked then walked around her side to open her door.

"Everything okay, Ema?" Klavier asked from the front seat as she got in. "You look a little flushed. Did that Paparazzi get to you?"

"Er... Ah yeah." She met his concerned gaze in the rear-view, then turned when Daryan joined her in the car. "They're like sharks..." She held Daryan's amused gaze.

Klavier chuckled. "Where to now, Fräulein?"

"North on the Freeway for five miles then exit on Sandoval road."

"But there's nothing there – "

"Just wait," Ema cut Daryan off with a quick smile.

******

By the time they pulled into the small parking lot of the abandoned mini-mall, the sun was starting to make its slow decent into the ocean. Ema was grinning ear-to-ear as she got out of the car. Klavier popped the trunk before he got out and stretched and scanned the place. The only thing that could be heard were seagulls and the freeway noise.

"I don't get it," Klavier started when he rounded the car. Ema shoved a blanket in his arms. "This is just an abandoned mini-mall..."

"Klavier, have some patience." She grabbed one of the coolers as Daryan grabbed the other and they closed the trunk. She started walking to the small walkway that was between shops and the men threw each other inquisitive looks as Ema called back. "Oh, and I hope those boots are made for walking, boys, 'cause we'll be doing some right now!" A small breeze lifted her thick brown hair as she turned back to watch where she was going. Daryan matched Klavier's gaze as he watched Ema disappear in between buildings. He chuckled at Ema's sudden carefree spirit as he followed Klavier through the tiny gap. He almost ran into the prosecutor who was standing a few feet from the back of the building as he looked ahead. Daryan looked over to see what his friend was gaping at; the sun was throwing all the brilliant shades of orange and yellow over the ocean and the view from where they were on top of a small cliff was, simply put, breath-taking. They could see almost all of the North L.A. Area beach front that was made about five years ago in answer to the Mayor's efforts in making Los Angeles a 'greener' city. There was a few people that dotted the white sand and the boardwalk seemed to be buzzing with touristy nightlife.

Ema's laughter brought them out of their reveries as she tugged on Daryan's sleeve. "C'mon guys! You're acting like you haven't seen the beach before!"

"I can't get over the view, Fräulein," Klavier started as they followed her up a small hill. The dead grass and a small amount of knapweed crunched under their boots. "How do you know about this place?"

"Lana has brought me here a couple times," Ema answered. "She said when she was in college, her best friend would bring her here along with a bunch of their friends and raise a little hell. I laughed at her when she said that. Heh, my sister, raising hell…" She trailed off and Klavier glanced over at Daryan who looked deep in thought. "Ahh...here we are!" Ema stood next to an abandoned structure of some sort and looked over the ocean. This new view was even more killer than the one before. They could see all the ocean and the sun was throwing out reds and oranges now, turning the sky into a multi-colored canvas of beauty. The breeze picked up again and the salty smell of the ocean reached them as they all inhaled. "Lana used to tell me that if you listen carefully, you can hear the sun setting into the ocean," she said in a low whisper as everyone listened carefully.

"Holy crap," Daryan said, surprised. "I think I can hear it!"

"Heh, me too…"

They closed their eyes, letting the moment wash over them, each of them lost in thoughts of each other without really knowing that the little web their relationship weaved was going to trap much more than just their hearts.

******

"Who are... 'Mia and Diego'? It sounds familiar for some reason…" Daryan said before he spread the blanket over the round picnic table that was inside the abandoned structure. "It's carved all over the table."

Ema sighed deeply, then nudged Klavier. "Hey. You know the story of the tragic lawyers in love, right?"

"Well," Klavier started as he started to lay out the food. Ema and Daryan followed suit. "I know of a defense-attorney-turned-prosecutor named Diego that pined after a Mia but that's all I've ever heard of the story."

Ema pouted and pretended to look shocked before shaking her head and breathing deeply. Both Klavier and Daryan looked at her curiously, settling into their seats slowly as Ema recounted the story that always made her heart sink with sadness.

"I guess I didn't realize they were college lovers... Unless they came up here after becoming lawyers..." She sighed. "It's just… Diego died a couple of months ago. Phoenix said there were only a couple of people at his funeral but he did mention that the funeral was full of something… unexplainable. Like something was finally complete." She shook her head, frustrated. "I dunno, I can't explain it."

"Sounds like good fodder for new songs, Gavin." Daryan said after a moment, nodding at his friend. Klavier winked back.

"So, you're not leaving after all?" Ema asked hesitantly before taking a bite.

"I... No," Daryan threw her a confused look. "No, there's too much here that I would be turning my back on. So, you have to put up with me for a while longer, Detective Skye."

Ema tried to hide the sigh of relief that over came her with a small smile.

"Ema, what the hell are you eating?" Daryan asked her all of a sudden, giving her a strange look.

"This is the Thai version of Snackoos." She beamed. "Except in tasty meal form!" She took a bite.

"They look like tiny penises to me," Daryan snorted as he took a drink of water.

"Hey, they do not!" She shoved him lightly then, as if unsure, inspected them closely.

"At least not compared to what you saw the other night!" Klavier jabbed. He and Daryan threw up high-fives.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys, I guess."

Klavier cleared his throat. "Heh, sorry, Fräulein. That was completely unacceptable, Daryan," he said mockingly.

"Whatever," the dark-haired man sneered as he stretched and rested his hands behind his head. "I'm proud of what I've got and I'm not afraid to flaunt it!"

Klavier licked his lips slowly as he looked at Daryan. The latter threw a taunting look at him.

"Would you guys like to be alone?" Ema asked as she looked back and forth between them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, hell, since I'm the only one here with a set of cahones, I'll be the first to admit that yes," Daryan leaned forward from the position he was in and smacked the table. "The other night was the best sex I've had in a long time!"

"Since I refuse to be out-shined by Daryan," Klavier gestured at his friend as he held his gaze on Ema, who swallowed hard. "I too will admit to having some of the best sex the other night." He smiled softly at Ema who was starting to squirm under their curious gazes.

"I… I've never…" Ema started but paused to find the right words. "I've never been involved in what we… did. I don't have a basis for comparison. So, I can't really give a correct answer, howev – "

Daryan's hand on her arm stopped her. "It's not rocket science, Ema and unless you initiated the whole thing as part of some crazy experiment, there's no logical conclusion."

"He is correct Fräulein." Ema tore her gaze from Daryan's intense grey eyes to Klavier's solemn blue ones. "There is no right or wrong answer. Did you have a good time or not? It's all in how you felt." Klavier held her gaze. "Not how it's supposed to feel."

Ema opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately, second guessing herself. "But... I don't have anything to compare-"

"Ema!" Klavier and Daryan cried in unison and she jumped. Her mouth turned into a downward pout before Daryan sighed and reached over, bringing her close to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he consoled. "But you don't have to compare it to anything. It's just how you felt at... how you felt the whole evening." He hesitantly let her go. Klavier observed, for that brief second, how much Daryan was starting to really care for Ema. Probably a lot more than he would ever admit. Klavier smiled.

Ema saw his expression and looked up at Daryan to see him smiling as well. She took confidence in their friendly faces and took a deep breath. "I will admit I still don't remember a lot of what happened, but it comes back to me in waves and makes me... Well, it makes me kinda blush – in a good way of course." She looked up shyly to find both men looking at her expectantly. "Please don't tell me you want to know who was better or anything like that… 'cause I'm not going to compare anything."

"I already know who's bigger…" he mumbled into a bite of food. Klavier scowled at him.

"What did you say?" Ema was clueless

"Oh, nothing." The dark-haired man simply grinned at them.

"We don't expect you to say anything if you don't want to," the blond stated before taking a bite.

"I'm sure someday, it'll all come back to me… I'll be in the most inappropriate place and I'll blush like mad," Ema said quietly.

"Well, its a good thing you're cute when you blush!" The guitarist poked her with his fork as he spoke and she smiled at him.

********

"I'm surprised the view is so clear, considering how close we are to the city center," Daryan commented. They had just cleared off the table and were sitting on the table, all thee facing out toward the extraordinary view before them. Ema, who was leaning against him, yawned before she answered.

"Why do you think I come up here?" She paused. "Beside the fact that its quiet and the view is spectacular, you can get a really good look at the stars from here especially with a telescope! Oh and when the moon is full, it's amazing to look at!" Ema was practically beaming and when she felt the two men staring at her, she looked over slowly at them. "What?"

"Is it really all about science for you?" Daryan asked, genuinely curious.

"I like science. It's an exact art for me. No vague concepts like Literature or Language or Law."

"Nice alliteration," Klavier piped in. Daryan snorted at him and shook his head.

"What?"

"Klavier was reaching into the depths of his brain to pull his English minor on you. It was a grammar term."

"More like – "

"Wha – I don't care!" Ema gestured. "Let's just enjoy the view okay, kids?" She glanced at Daryan's shoulder then leaned her head on it. Daryan's arm automatically went around her and pulled her close. She suddenly felt very safe and comfortable in his arms. Sighing, she wondered if she could fall in love with Daryan; he was so dark and mysterious and Ema realized that she didn't know that much about him. Only that he had a very pretty and very ill sister who died a few years back. He played guitar and had a very nice voice. He could seduce the pants off her (quite literally) just with a look or a touch…but she didn't know what made Daryan tick. And Ema decided that she was going to rectify that situation as soon as possible… right after a small nap...

"She's right, you know," Klavier said in the meantime as he poked his thumb in her direction. "We _are_ the kids here."

Daryan shot his friend an inquisitive look.

"She's older than me by 8 months and 10 months by you."

Daryan only nodded. A soft noise made him glance at Ema and he found she was fast asleep.

"She must've been exhausted," Daryan whispered. Klavier leaned forward and saw a sleeping Ema. He held his gaze on the two for a moment, reflecting on how much their lives had changed since she had come back to America. He had read every detail of her file before she arrived and was slightly disappointed when she was assigned under Daryan. Klavier knew, however, that she would get the proper training and the proper guidance from his friend.

Now as he watched Daryan absent-mindedly run his fingers through her hair and quietly kiss her on the top of her head, he couldn't help but feel jealous; it should have been him there in Daryan's place. And then another realization hit him: he missed Daryan. He missed how they would lay and he would run his fingers through Daryan's hair, how, when Klavier least expected it, Daryan would take his hand and hold it to his face…

"You okay, Gavin?" the guitarist whispered.

"Yeah..." Klavier said wistfully. "I was just thinking about how you and Ema seem to fit better than you and I ever did..."

"Klavier, you and I fit fine together," Daryan stated. He held his friends gaze for a moment before he continued. "It was the rest of the world that wouldn't fit around us..."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned anything... It was rude of me-"

"No don't be sorry, " Daryan glanced at Ema. She sighed in her sleep. "I was actually thinking about us... wondering if seeing Ema and I this way would remind you of what we had. I should be the one that's sorry, thinking about you and I rather than the one I have right here." It was Daryan's turn to sigh. "Heh, ironic I guess."

"You two will be good for each other I think." Klavier smiled, not hearing Daryan's last statement.

They held one another's gaze one last time, knowing that they were comfortable with everything and that everything was right again. Daryan gave a small smile to hold back the guilt that was gnawing away at him. He opened his mouth to confess everything but all that came out was "thank you." Klavier simply nodded.

********

"Ema," Daryan nudged the woman who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. She stirred, but did not wake. "Wake up. We're at your place." He gently ruffled her hair. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks guys," she said, yawning. Both men chuckled at her and Daryan got out to help Ema out of the car.

"You're welcome, Fräulein," Daryan heard Klavier respond in German and chuckled when Ema scowled at him. He held his hand out and the instant she grabbed it he felt himself shiver. He hated that his body acted like he was a love-sick fifteen year old boy every time she made any sort of contact with him. Daryan realized, however, as he closed the car door and helped Ema up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, that she awakened something that was buried deep inside; something that he hadn't felt since Deanna died. Problem was he couldn't put a name to what that feeling was.

His reverie was broken by a softly snoring Ema. She had fallen asleep unlocking her door. Daryan shook his head, chuckling, and opened the door as he held Ema. He threw her keys in a little bowl by the door, then squatted and picked her up, carefully carrying her through her door. Kicking the door shut with his boot, he paused in the tiny hall, realizing that he had no clue where her bedroom was. His eyes had gotten used to the darkness of her apartment and when he squinted he could see a living area in front of him. There were two doors on either side of the hall. He tried the one on his right and saw her bed. He carefully set her down then turned the hallway light on; it provided enough light for him to take her purse and set it on the floor beside her bed.

"Daryan?" His heart stopped for a second and he looked up from taking her shoe off.

"Yes, Ema, it's just me," he said quietly after swallowing hard. He untied her other shoe and slipped it off; she had cute feet. He did a double take and realized that her toenails were painted a bright, almost neon pink color.

"Stop staring at my feet," she said in a hoarse voice as she pulled them away.

"Why are your toes painted but not your fingernails?" Daryan asked as he helped her out of her lab coat.

"As a scientist, I can't have any thing on my hands that will compromise the outcome of any of the evidence or anything similar," Ema stated matter-of-factly. Then she shrugged one shoulder. "Plus I liked that color."

"You are full of surprises aren't you, Ema Skye?" Daryan asked as tucked her in. He bit his tongue on the remark about her being a detective not a scientist, knowing now was not the time for his wise-ass comments.

Suddenly, a hand came over his and he looked into her face. The intensity of her expression almost knocked the wind out of him; he'd never seen such a deeply emotional look cross her smooth features and the sight of it left him speechless.

"Daryan," she whispered, her eyes moving back and forth between his.

"I have to go," he said, swallowing deeply.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You must be tired too… You can stay here – if you want."

Daryan understood then – he knew her invitation had nothing to do with her concern over his tiredness but she was probably not comfortable or secure enough to ask him outright. He smiled inwardly at her rebellious, hard-to-get nature and he saw that he had an opportunity to try and begin her unraveling. Tonight he could begin to make her his. Daryan knew he could… he should… he _wanted _to… He squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted nothing more than to feel Ema moving beneath him...

Suddenly a gunshot echoed in the back of his mind, murdering all of his hopes and wishes and his eyes flew open. She was looking at him, waiting patiently for his response with apprehensive eyes.

"I can't," he said hoarsely. "I shouldn't. Not until we're done with this case."

"Daryan," Ema's gaze was heavy all of a sudden. "What's so special about this case? Why do we have to wait?"

The guilt shot through Daryan like an arrow through his heart and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I have the feeling we will be working together a lot," It wasn't a complete lie… "I don't want any harsh or unwanted feelings while we work together if something were to go wrong."

Both of her hands were suddenly on his face, warm and comforting. The silence between them seemed to speak volumes. Ema's eyes softened and she smiled and Daryan nuzzled her hands before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep," he said against her soft skin. "I think tomorrow's going to be a long day."

She laid back down and Daryan adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. He lightly brushed the stray hairs from her face and she let out a deep sigh of contentment.

"Thank you Daryan."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me the last couple days." She smiled up at him.

"It's what friends do, right?"

She gently grabbed the hand that was playing with her hair and interlaced her fingers with his. His heart started beating a little faster as her electric touch passed through his body. Daryan brought her hand to his lips and he heard her breath hitch.

"Night, Ema…" He winked and gave her hand back and stood up. "Sleep well and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight," she said aloud. He didn't hear her last words: "I'll be dreaming of you, Daryan."

As soon as the door to her apartment shut, he leaned against it and covered his face with his hands. Something was going to have to give soon and he had an awful feeling it was going to be his sanity.

_He's soft to the touch_  
_ But frayed at the ends he breaks_  
_ He's never enough_  
_ And still he's more than I can take._

'Beautiful Disaster' by  
**Kelly Clarkson**


	10. Falling Apart in One Piece

Thank you to xStormyx for her awesome beta skills and for letting me bounce ideas off of her. Also, for lending me her character references! Daryan wouldn't be the dark stalker he is with out the references!  
Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed! And thanks for your patience with this update. Once again, Writers Block pulled her black curtain on me and struck me right in the middle of the chapter. But, I managed to lift that curtain and without further ado...

* * *

Klavier woke with a start.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes as he looked around, trying to figure out what it was that woke him. He thought he heard voices; did Daryan have someone over at (Klavier glanced over at his alarm clock and groaned) seven-thirty in the morning? Knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Klavier swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and hissed when his bare feet touched the naked hard wood floors. He made a note every time he did that to buy a rug. He also made a mental note to thank Prosecutor Edgeworth for letting his band rent his beach house. _Maybe you should actually jot it down this time, Gavin,_ he said to himself as he pulled on his pajama pants and went into the bathroom. He emerged from the bathroom a couple of minutes later, feeling a little more refreshed and alert than he had before and proceeded downstairs.

He caught a glimpse of Daryan laying on the couch, his feet hanging over the arm as he passed the living room into the kitchen. He noted that the noise he'd heard earlier was just coming from the TV that Daryan was focused on. Klavier made coffee and poured two cups; black, like they both liked it. As he entered the living room, Klavier noticed his friend was now sitting up and bouncing his leg nervously.

"_Guten morgen_." Klavier didn't want to startle Daryan too much. The latter whipped his head around and nodded his acknowledgment and went back to watching the news.

"I made coffee." The blond handed him a cup before sitting down and Daryan mumbled his thanks as he took a sip. Klavier regarded his friend curiously before turning his attention to the TV. He finally realized what had captured the guitarist's attention. The newscasters were reporting the Chief Justice's son being in the hospital with an unknown condition; his symptoms were unlike anything the doctors had seen before and were trying everything in their power to keep the boy stable. Pictures of the boy before he had been sick flashed across the screen as the reporters went on to explain the Leukemia he'd suffered from at a younger age. Daryan took in a deep breath and Klavier cocked his head.

"That's eerily similar to Deanna's situation," Klavier remarked.

Daryan stood suddenly and started to walk out of the room, mumbling something about running errands before the trial.

"Wait, Daryan," Klavier flew off the couch and grabbed his wrist. He noticed that the dark-haired man didn't resist. In fact he turned halfway and looked at Klavier with tired eyes and a hollow expression that Klavier hadn't seen for a long time. He was taken aback for a second and disregarded his original question. "_Mein Gott_ Crescend! Have you slept at all within the last 48 hours?"

"Not really, no." Daryan bit his lip. He must have looked as crappy as he felt. "I may have gotten about eight hours of sleep in the last three or four days. I dunno. It's all been a blur."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Klavier asked, his voice resounded with nothing but concern.

"I don't know, okay?" The guitarist blew out a breath in frustration. "A lot of crap has gone down in the last couple days and I've been doing a lot of thinking."

Klavier set his coffee down and grabbed him by his upper arms to help calm his friend. "Daryan, look at me." When the dark-haired man wouldn't meet his gaze, Klavier gently grasped the others chin to force him to look at the blond. What Klavier saw in those tired gray eyes almost broke his heart; the amount of sadness and frustration was immeasurable.

"Daryan, what is going on? I'm sorry that I mentioned Deanna, but – "

Daryan quickly shook his head out of Klavier's grasp. "The similarities end at the leukemia." He realized his voice was raised and paused to try to control his growing frustration. "Listen, I'm just exhausted and it's wearing on me. I'll be fine Klavier, thanks."

Klavier held his gaze. He knew his friend only too well to know that he was lying but he also knew him well enough not to push. Daryan's temper was swift and quick and Klavier never wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger. "Take my hog to run your errands. Maybe the fresh air will help you clear your head."

Daryan chuckled to himself as he thought of the two hour long ride he took last night, and other nights as well, on Klavier's 'hog'. He was always careful to bring it back with the same amount of gas and such.

His phone suddenly went off in his pocket and he brought it out. The blond looked around for his own phone remembering that it was still upstairs.

"Huh, Ema needs a ride to work." Daryan smiled a little as he read the text, then sighed. As badly as he wanted to talk to Ema, he had other pressing issues to take care of. Klavier cocked his eyebrow at his friend as he grabbed his cup off the side table. He watched a myriad of emotions cross Daryan's handsome face. "I have some things I need to take care of and paperwork at the office to finish up. Do you think you could take some time out of your busy schedule to give her one?"

"Of course," Klavier answered as his friend turned towards the entrance of the living room. "You were never one for quickies any way."

Daryan whipped around. "Watch it, that's Ema you're talking about!"

He winked, but Klavier couldn't help but wonder if he was actually defending Ema's honor.

An hour later, a heavy-hearted Klavier was knocking on Ema's door. He played with his hair as he thought about the sadness and conflict in Daryan's eyes.

The door suddenly opened and there stood a grouchy-looking Ema. "You didn't bring that beast did you? You know I hate riding on that thing."

Klavier chuckled at her. "If by 'beast' you mean my 'hog', then _nein_, I did not bring it. Daryan has it right now."

The prosecutor saw a fleeting look of concern cross the woman's face as she invited him in. They walked down her little hall to her tiny living area and Klavier watched Ema as she chewed her lip, concentrating hard on something.

"Why isn't Daryan riding with yo – us?" She asked over her shoulder as she disappeared into her tiny kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have any orange juice?" Klavier asked as he sat on her dark magenta couch. He knew she would have some; her love for the juice was about as strong as her love for Snackoos. Just more fodder to tease her with. He heard her slam the refrigerator door and mumble something as she came back into the living area.

"Why do you always have to be such an ass to me?" she asked as she handed the glass of juice to him.

"Because you would miss it if I stopped Fraulein," he remarked and grinned.

"Glimmerous fop," was all Ema said as she spun on her heel and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Klavier took a sip of the juice as he stood and looked around at her little apartment. He had been there a few times before to drop off paperwork or give her a ride to or from work. He was always drawn to the same picture that sat on her bookshelf next to a dog-eared book called _Scientific Investigations_. It was a picture of Ema when she was very young, standing next to her older sister as they were saluting the camera. Ema looked so happy, as did her sister, but there was a coldness in her expression that Klavier had seen before. A shiver ran down his spine as, unbidden, a memory of Kristoph flashed through his mind. He turned and walked down the little hallway to find Ema muttering to herself and wandering back and forth between rooms.

"Ema, are you alright?"

"Oh," she gasped and her hand flew up to her heart. "Dammit Klavier! You scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Klavier looked at her with confusion. "But I didn't... ahhh never mind. What is it that you are looking for Fraulein Detective?" He emphasized the last word. "Maybe I can help?"

"Well, Daryan took my lab coat and purse off last night and I'm not sure where he put them."

The prosecutor paused and threw Ema a bewildered look. "I'm surprised he didn't spend the night. His charm usually works well with the Fräuleins. Almost better than mine."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm immune to your charms," she mumbled as she brushed her hair one last time. Klavier had disappeared into the hallway and she continued. "Daryan's charms are another matter altogether."

Suddenly, Klavier was standing in the bathroom doorway with her purse and lab coat in hand. He cocked his eyebrow when he saw that Ema was blushing and smiling. Something – she wasn't sure what it was – sparked her to think about _that night_. She remembered Daryan started everything by tickling her. How he knew the right spots to tickle was beyond her. Somehow he maneuvered her so she was facing him and she remembered his soft lips were suddenly on hers and a hand was on her neck as a voice whispered gently in her ear –

"Ema, are you alright?" Klavier was suddenly at her shoulder whispering as she jumped. Another blush colored her cheeks as her hand flew to her mouth.

"I-I'm fine," she managed to choke out. Then, when she noticed Klavier was holding her lab coat and purse, she frowned. "Where did you find those?"

"Fräulein, do not change the subject. What were you thinking about that made you blu–" Klavier cut himself off with a loud scoff. Ema scowled at him and grabbed her things from him.

"When you are done laughing, princess, I'm ready to go!"

"Daryan, it's good to see you here again." The pretty blond nurse held her hand out to him.

"Thank you, Beth." He shook her hand nervously. He had gotten to know Beth very well during his trips to the hospital with Deanna; she was one of three nurses that had been allowed around her. The other two had mysteriously disappeared when it was leaked out to the public that the governors daughter was ill. She had been brought in on very strict terms and was only told minor details: she never knew Derrick's real character or his intentions. All Beth knew was that she was to take care of the governors sick daughter. "When I saw Conner on the news this morning, I had to come see him again." Daryan continued.

"Why are you putting yourself through this Daryan? You barely made it through Deanna's death-"

"Because I thought I could help him and now I realize I can't." Daryan snapped. He lowered his voice and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "I can only make a plea. I'm going to talk to Mr. Brenner. Maybe I can convince him to not make the same mistakes my father did and make this a more publicized disease."

Beth regarded him carefully. "Are you alright? You look exhausted."

"Yeah. Its been a rough couple days,"

"I heard about the murder at Sunshine Coliseum. Why would that sweet little boy murder the bodyguard?"

"I don't know. The trial is in an hour and a half so I'm going to go see Conner now, if you'll excuse me…" Daryan smiled, nodding politely, and started to walk off.

"Wait, let me walk you to his room." Beth trotted to his side. "We had to move him. Too much press and too many people asking questions."

Daryan stopped suddenly and the nurse almost tripped over herself to stop beside him. "Who's asking questions?"

"Just people… Other doctors…" She flinched at the dark look the guitarist was giving her.

"What people, Beth?" His words were sharp.

"Just some guys from the Rigby law firm and... come to think of it, that bodyguard came to visit. I was shocked when I heard about his murder. I had seen him alive just two days before that."

"LeTouse? Why would LeTouse visit the Chief's son?" Daryan asked, more to himself than Beth. He started walking slowly. "What kind of questions did he ask?"

"Well, how long Conner had been sick and if we knew whether there was a cure for the disease yet."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said no, of course!"

Daryan let out a breath of relief. "And the Rigby firm? What questions did they ask?"

"They were here when Conner was admitted the first time; asking about his leukemia and whether he had been to Borginia recently or not. I thought they were highly unusual questions. Then the firm was here a few days before LeTouse, asking the same questions that he did."

The tall nurse stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor. Daryan was lost in thought the whole elevator ride. _Dammit, LeTouse was onto us the whole time. That means father is keeping a closer eye on things than I thought… Crap, gotta stay under the radar…_

"Did you say something?" The nurse asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"Ah, er… no, sorry, I was just thinking aloud."

It was Beth's turn to stop suddenly. "Daryan," she said in a serious tone. "Are you sure everything is alright? There is a little boy's life that is at stake here and – "

"Don't you dare tell me what is at stake, Beth!" Daryan clenched his jaw. His eyes darkened, like a late afternoon storm over the sea and she flinched again. He looked around and lowered his voice. "There is nothing you should be concerned about."

"I'm sorry, Daryan – "

"Beth, please." Daryan could feel his rage rising and he took a deep breath. "Just drop it. I need to speak to Conner's father." He turned and walked into Conner's room. The little boy was lying in a tangle of sheets, fragile and helpless as a baby bird. Just like Deanna.

Daryan swallowed, hard and gripped the door frame behind him. He wasn't sure he was ready to face these demons again. If only Ema were here, her presence would soothe him…

"Daryan, it's good to see you again."

The chief carried himself well, even though he was rough and rugged from taking care of his ranch. He wore jeans and a plain light blue dress shirt under a dark blue blazer. His strawberry blonde hair had an imprint from the cowboy hat that Daryan guessed was a permanent fixture on his head when he was outside. He held out a tanned, calloused hand.

"Thank you for letting me visit, sir," Daryan said as casually as he could as he shook the other's hand.

"Pshaw! Call me John. I was never one for formalities." John gestured for Daryan to sit. "Conner is sleeping right now and my wife is taking care of things at the ranch. We are rotating while the boy is here. Water?" He was pouring himself some and he held up a glass to Daryan who refused. John took a sip then sat down across from the guitarist. "So, Daryan, tell me how I can help you with this embargo on these cocoons."

Daryan stated just the facts about his fathers embargo and the reasons behind it. As he was talking, he realized that he didn't have all the pertinent information he needed; that there was a hole in all of his theories and no paper work or anything physical to back them up. That's when his mothers voice popped into the back of his mind: _'Daryan, what I have to say next is important. In your fathers library ... there is a safe. In it are papers about Deanna's time in Borginia and his secret smuggling operation and his blackmailing leverage. If I don't get a chance to tell you the truth about Deanna, the answers are all in there.' _

Daryan had completely forgotten about the safe. He just hoped that his father had forgotten as well.

"Daryan my boy," John said as their conversation was winding down. "I'm terribly sorry about all of your family. I never knew the level of insanity your father had."

"He was… quite disturbed. I'm not sure if it was the power or the money that pushed him over the edge in the end," Daryan said slowly.

"Well, I don't know how much I can do but I can certainly put the bug in the new senator's ear about this and go from there."

"Thank you very much for your time, sir." Daryan stood. "I have a trial to attend other wise I would stay until Conner wakes up."

"I will let him know you stopped by, Daryan." John clapped him on the shoulder. "You are a strong man to have survived what you have been through. I admire you."

Daryan blinked. A gunshot went off in his head and his fragile sanity started to unravel.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." He nodded and mumbled a good bye and using all of his self-control, he walked out as calmly as he could. Once he was inside the elevator and by himself, he collapsed against the wall.

_ Geezus Daryan... there are people depending on you... but you are nothing but a murderer...are you listening to me? __**A MURDERER!**_

His father's voice echoed through his mind as he punched the elevator wall, leaving a dent and the pain reminded him that this was the hand that had pulled the trigger. This was the hand that taken LeTouse's life.

He took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. Trying his hardest not to run, he almost knocked the person coming into the elevator, down. He muttered an apology and the person yelled, "Hey! Aren't you Daryan Crescend of the Gavi–" before they were cut off by the elevator doors. Daryan ducked his head and walked as fast as he could out of the hospital.

"Come on, Fraulein," Klavier said in his best pouty kid's voice. He had been apologizing ever since they left Ema's apartment. She sat in the passenger seat munching voraciously on her Snackoos. Her thoughts were on Daryan, wondering what he was up to.

"I really am sorry for laughing at you, Ema." Klavier paused to negotiate the traffic. "Daryan's right, though. You _are_ cute when you blush."

Klavier's use of her real name caught her attention – he rarely used it. It was like he had forgotten what it was. She was used to his teasing and his use of 'Fräulein' with her. She glanced at him and saw the man that always had her in a tizzy; the man with the beautiful ocean-blue eyes and dazzling smile and soft golden hair…

She shook herself mentally.

"Humph," she grunted between chews. The prosecutor rolled his eyes at her maniacal munching. "Daryan wouldn't have laughed at me." Her thoughts immediately turned back to Daryan's handsome, bad-boy smile and his soft grey eyes...

"Well, not to your face!" Klavier chortled and was promptly met with a Snackoo to the side of his head. "Okay, okay! I deserved that." Klavier paused as he turned into the parking garage. "So, did Daryan ask you to dinner or a movie or anything last night?"

A look of confusion fluttered across the woman's face as she crunched on her Snackoos, trying to figure out where Klavier was going with his question.

"No… he didn't actually,"

Klavier glanced at her as he parked his car. "He was very quiet on the drive home last night. Did something happen?"

"He was just very… adamant about waiting until this whole trial was over until we did anything," she stated as she got out of the car.

"Well, something's got Daryan all tense. He usually makes his move on a Fraulein right away if he likes her."

"Thanks for the confidence booster, fop," Ema practically growled as he held the door that led from the parking garage to the courthouse, open for her. Klavier mentally kicked himself.

"I didn't mean it that way," he started. "What I meant was that most women can't resist his charms. I've seen him seduce a woman from across a bar. Hell, he's seduced me a couple times with that look he has."

Ema blushed and looked away. She knew exactly which look Klavier was talking about and it was strange for her to hear Klavier talk about Daryan that way. She knew they were involved in the past but it still wasn't going to be easy to hear about it.

"Well, he was a perfect gentleman last night, which surprised me considering..."

They were walking across the foyer of the courthouse when a movement outside the large glass doors caught Ema's attention. She stopped and frowned and stared at Daryan who was on the steps, surrounded by fans.

"Huh." Klavier stood beside Ema and stared. "I would have thought he'd use the side entrance like we did."

The young woman watched as Daryan smiled and winked up at her. She responded with a small smile of her own. Daryan then waved at the fans and sauntered his way up the stairs. She flinched when she saw how drawn his face looked.

"Are you alright, Daryan?" Ema asked him as soon as he stepped through the door. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm cool now that I have you here." He draped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Klavier wrinkled his nose as they started towards the courtroom.

"What's with the cheesy lines, Daryan?"

"Nothin', Gavin. You jealous?"

"No..." Klavier shot his friend a confused look. "It's just not like you."

"Well, I like it, so there!" Ema stuck her tongue out at Klavier who cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you plan on using that?" He was met with a prompt shove from Ema and a chuckle from Daryan.

"Both of you are fops!"

Klavier felt an unusual sort of tension in the air when they entered the courtroom. He snapped his fingers and threw Daryan and Ema a small smile as they climbed up the stairs that led to where the witnesses sat. The crowd that had gathered to watch the proceedings seemed to be larger than usual; Klavier was used to large crowds. He just hoped that Apollo or Ema wouldn't be intimidated by the crowd. He stole a glance up to the crowd and found Ema and Daryan huddled together. He heard her giggle all of a sudden then blush and turn away from Daryan. Klavier's heart clenched and he looked away but his expression was caught by Daryan who frowned.

Suddenly, the Judge banged his gavel, signaling the beginning of the trial. The Judge and Klavier bantered back and forth for a minute and Daryan scowled impatiently.

Until the Judge mentioned the Chief Justice's son.

Ema felt him stiffen and when she turned to look at him, she found Daryan's whole demeanor changed from the playful to the tense.

Daryan intently watched Klavier's reaction to what the Judge was saying but who was he kidding? Klavier had the cool exterior of an iceberg; if he was putting two and two together about the Chief's son, he wasn't showing it. The Judge banged his gavel again and Daryan jumped a little.

"Daryan," Ema whispered as she gently laid a hand on his knee. "Are… you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He turned his head just enough to look at her and not have his hair in the way. "Just tired. Didn't sleep well last night."

Ema opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and simply smiled. He intertwined his fingers with hers and caressed her hand with his thumb as he turned his attention back to the trial.

She felt Daryan stiffen again when Klavier brought the court's attention to the murder weapon and shots fired. He shook his head as echoes of gunshots bounced around in his mind.

"Daryan?" she whispered as she squeezed his thigh softly. She chided herself quickly for thinking about his rock-hard thighs. He glanced at her again and smiled once more but it was an expression that didn't reach his eyes. The horrible prickly feeling that overwhelmed her a couple days ago, swept through her as she stood to walk to the witness stand.

"Go get 'em tiger," Daryan whispered as he winked at Ema. She threw him a brief puzzled look and a small smile as she descended the stairs.

"Your name and profession, please."

Ema hated how Klavier could be so calm all the time. She supposed that, over time, her fear of the witness stand would dissipate. It hadn't and she took a deep breath, gathering courage – she knew her testimony was rock solid and could be backed up scientifically. She also drew strength from the fact that, even as foppish as he was, Klavier always supported her during trials.

"Ema Skye." She hoped she came across more confident than she felt. "I'm a detective for the police department. I was on security detail at the concert forum that night." _Thanks to the diva fop._

"Hmm… Security at the concert you say?" The judge looked at her with a curious expression.

"Some security I was! Couldn't even stop a murder…" Ema glanced over at Apollo who gave her a nervous smile. _God its weird to look over and not see Phoenix,_ she thought. She turned to Klavier and gave him a scowl. He winked at her and she immediately turned her attention back to the Judge when she heard him talking.

"Now don't blame yourself! Things like this happen! I've even made bigger mistakes in my career, you know!"

Ema made a mental eye roll and saw Apollo's killer _'What the hell?_' expression; it was difficult to suppress the automatic giggle that it conjured. She glanced up and saw Daryan with his head in his hands. She wondered if he was reacting to the judge or something else when Klavier's stupid finger-snapping habit distracted her.

"In any case… Because you were on security detail, the crime was quickly discovered. And we were able to identify the killer." He smiled his foppish rock star grin and she scowled at him as he continued. "You may give the court your testimony, if you would. Describe the circumstances of that day and your discovery of the crime, please."

"Alright." She took a deep breath.

Daryan watched her as she gave her testimony. She seemed pretty cool, calm and collected and everything she said was concise. _Must be her scientific mind setting in_, he thought. Daryan smirked when Apollo yelled his objection, thinking crimson-boy had no chance in the music business.

He listened even more intently when she talked about the murder scene and her definitive reasons why only Machi could have done it. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. His little plan with the explosives had worked. With the excitement of the murder and the drama between him and Ema and Klavier, he didn't have a chance to check out his handiwork.

_ Daryan, get a grip and stop stressing,_ he thought to himself. _You are going to trip yourself up if you don't start playing cool_. _At least Ema is confident in her own testimony and Klavier is backing her up. This trial should be wrapped up in no time. I can run a couple errands and then take Ema to dinner…_

Daryan turned his full attention to the proceedings. Was Klavier stalling? Why wasn't the Judge handing his verdict –

"Prosecutor Gavin, you claim that there were no witnesses to this crime. Are you absolutely sure?" Apollo was leaning over his desk waiting for an answer. Daryan could see he was still nervous, but there was a new fire in the boys eyes.

Daryan didn't like where this was going.

"Absolutely. I'd swear it on my career as a prosecutor… and on my million-seller hit song _Atroquinine, My Love_." Klavier leaned over his desk like he was challenging Apollo.

Apollo grinned like a cat that had caught the canary. "That's too bad because there _was_ a witness!"

* * *

_Screaming on the inside  
I am frail and withered  
Cover up the wounds  
That I can't hide  
Walls that lie between us  
The saint within the sinner  
I have lost the nerve..._

**Into the Nothing**  
** by**  
** Breaking Benjamin**


	11. Come Undone

After much toiling and hustle and bustle over real-life issues, here is the next installment of 'Glitter'. I have the feeling that people are going to have to commit Daryan and I before this story is over. But we won't discuss that. I do not own the song lyrics at the end. Many, Many thanks go out to my beta xStormyx for her undying patience and to everyone who has read and reviewed. Keep the good vibes coming, I need 'em!

* * *

Daryan's blood froze in his veins.

His world stopped and he felt like he was going to collapse. He tried to focus on Apollo's retelling of what happened that evening but the sound of his heart pounding was overwhelming.

"Siren," Apollo crossed his arms. "He said the witness was a siren."

"Whaaat! The victim said this before he died?" The Judge said with a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Perhaps he did... and perhaps he did not," Klavier said coolly

"What do you mean by that?" Apollo asked, defensively.

"All we know is what Herr Forehead says he said," Klavier explained. "It's no testimony, especially since it comes from the defense attorney himself."

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted. "But it's the truth! He said it!" He slammed his fists on the desk, and Daryan drew in a deep breath and blinked several times to get hold of himself. Apollo continued in his shrill voice. "I even told you about it! But apparently you ignored me completely."

"It's my policy to fully investigate everything I deem relevant." Klavier kept his voice even. "Clearly this rookie lawyer thinks he can tell me how to do my job."

The Judge banged his gavel and Daryan's head started to clear a little. He knew there were no witnesses – he could have sworn that LeTouse was dead when he left the room. His mind wandered back to that evening...

_Suddenly, the door to Lamiroir's dressing room opened and a large figure loomed in the doorway. Daryan's jaw clenched as he heard Duke chuckle and disappear into the Gavinner's room._

_"Daryan Crescend." Romein LeTouse's voice was deep and echoed off the walls in the hallway. "May I have a word with you?" Curiosity got the best of Daryan and he followed the large Borginian into the room. _

"_What is it LeTouse?" Daryan wiped his brow on the towel he had around his neck. "I've __gotta be back onstage shortly." _

"_Do you know where this came from?" LeTouse held out his hand and, between his thumb and forefinger, he was holding a clear plastic container. Inside was a waxy-looking object that was opalescent and over an inch long. Panic struck Daryan like lightning but he remained cool and collected._

"_I can only assume it came from Borginia," the dark-haired detective said snidely. "Since that's the only country that harbours those cocoons." _

_Why does he have a cocoon? Daryan thought to himself. 'That little snot better not have ratted us out...'_

"_Don't get smart with me Crescend." LeTouse's voice was stern. "Our fathers fought tooth and nail to keep these in Borginia—" _

"_Your father was a freakin' yes-man to Derrick, always doing his dirty work. He meant nothing to him." Daryan paused, giving LeTouse the chance to continue talking._

"_Our fathers were working together on a cure when Derrick became greedy and desperate," LeTouse stepped closer to Daryan. "So desperate that he used his own daughter to experiment on, and killed her…"_

The buzz of the courtroom as the Siren was led to the witness stand brought Daryan out of his reverie. He watched as Ema made her way up to sit by him again as she sighed loudly.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he glanced at her. Her expression was one of distress.

"I hate getting up on the witness stand. You would think that my fears would be gone by now, but that case... Grrr... still rattles me…" Her fists were turning white as she clenched them hard and Daryan's head buzzed with questions but all he did was take one of her fists in his hand while making a mental note to ask Ema about it later.

"Hey, relax," he whispered. "You did fine. Your genius mind works wonders under pressure."

He smiled and his warm hand touched her cheek. She involuntarily shivered as the contact sent electric sparks sizzling through her body. Mistaking her reaction, he put his arm around her and pulled her close, setting off an array of whispers behind them – he knew that, soon, the tabloids would be buzzing with rumors of him and Ema. He didn't care. He needed someone to keep him grounded. What he did care about, however, was the look on Gavin's face earlier. Had that been jealousy? Was it an extension of the comments he was making earlier about Daryan's mushiness?

Ema, on the other hand, realized her slip-up and was glad when Daryan didn't push the issue. When she'd returned to the states, she knew there would be little things that would remind her of that dark time in her life. She didn't realize that her biggest fear would be the courtroom; the one place where she used to take comfort in the fact that justice was being served rightly.

She sighed and realized that she was comfortable enough to fall asleep. Ema shifted and smiled at Daryan, then leaned forward to pay attention to the proceedings. Daryan's hand lightly scratched her back as he gripped the bridge of his nose. His eyes were squeezed firmly shut and Ema lightly touched his knee. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. The amount of concern in Ema's golden brown eyes was startling to him but it was mesmerizing as well. He would have given anything to take her in his arms right then and there and run far away from this whole mess. Instead he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the proceedings.

"There you have it. She saw nothing that night," Klavier said smoothly as he snapped his fingers to the beat in his head. "Now we can only pray that the defense has the sense to admit defeat... and refrain from detaining her here longer than need be." He turned his icy stare at Apollo.

"Very well, Mr. Justice. Let's keep it short and sweet..." The Judge's gavel echoed through the courtroom.

Daryan's hands were suddenly around her waist and he turned her face, biting her lip and causing a ghost of a yelp from her.

"Sweet like you!" His hot breath on her ear made her jump and he held back a laugh.

"Daryan!" she whispered loudly. "Stop it!"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Daryan, your mood swings are giving me whiplash."

"Good," he chuckled, winking at her.

"And," Ema blushed, lowering her eyes to her lap in relief. "Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you tonight."

"OBJECTION!" Apollo's shrill voice cut through their conversation and Daryan's expression turned dark again.

"If we get out of this trial on time that is," Ema whispered as the dark-haired man leaned forward.

"I'm sorry Lamiroir but I'm having trouble believing you..." Apollo said, his voice scratchy from yelling loudly. Lamiroir blinked at him and Justice produced a bright blue gem. "You remember this brooch, do you not?"

"Why, that's Lamiroir's. She was wearing it for her song."

"Care to add that to the testimony, Prosecutor Gavin?" Ema was surprised at Apollo's cool response.

"Wh-what...?" She was even more surprised at Klavier's stutter. Even Daryan was taken aback.

"This brooch was found _after _the murder took place. At the very scene of the crime!"

"What...!" Klavier's composure faltered.

"Lamiroir...how did your brooch get backstage if you did not go there yourself?" Apollo gestured wildly. "And, as Prosecutor Gavin has just told us... you had been wearing it during your performance that night!" Ema and Daryan looked around as the crowd buzzed.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Judge's voice carried over the crowd and they quieted. "Lamiroir, please explain."

She bowed her head. Her eyes looked sad, even from where Ema was sitting she could see that the Siren of the Ballad was extremely upset.

"Lamiroir...?" Apollo's frustration was growing.

Suddenly, Lamiroir started speaking in her native Borginese tongue.

"...She says, 'English is quite difficult,'" Klavier's voice suddenly cut through the noise of the courtroom. Ema's brow knit together in confusion.

"That trick's not gonna work here," It was Apollo's turn to loose his composure as Lamiroir spoke again.

"Your forehead may be large but you are a lawyer, truly," Klavier translated. "But you have missed one important fact."

"What now?"

"In fact at the time of the incident..." Klavier translated again after she spoke. "I went backstage but only for a moment."

"Wh-whaaaat...?" Apollo looked like a puppy dog that had been kicked.

"Think back to the moment of the crime," Klavier went on, after Lamiroir stopped speaking. "You know whereof I speak."

Ema and Apollo's minds started whirring; she remembered leaving Apollo at the crime scene and then going to look for backup, before coming back to find the young attorney in a panic about seeing someone...

"I... looked into the room," Lamiroir's beautiful voice cut through Ema's thoughts. "Just a glance, mind you..."

_But I don't remember seeing anyone..._

Daryan bit his lip as he watched Ema intently. He could almost see the cogs working – he just wished he knew what she was thinking about so intently.

"So this was when your brooch dropped?" Klavier's voice was cool. "That explains that."

"It does. There was no other time I could have dropped it." Lamiroir looked away thoughtfully.

"Did you hear the hesitance in her voice?" Ema and Daryan whispered at the same time before smiling at each other knowingly.

He watched her as she turned her attention back to the trial. What if she did find out the truth? How would she react? Daryan's thoughts were wild, like a caged animal, struggling to get out. He had to get to that safe that his mother was talking about. As long as he got those papers, his actions could be justified if he did get caught in his own game.

"_...And killed my father in his greediness!" _LeTouse's voice boomed through Daryan's memories…

"_What?" Daryan snapped, his eyes narrowed. "Your father committed suicide."_

"_No, Daryan," LeTouse shifted as Daryan saw the gun in the holster at his hip. The detective's mind raced as he thought of the fastest way to disarm the bastard. _

"_Are you not listening to me, boy?" _

"_Don't ever call me that!" Daryan's jaw clenched and he figured it would only take three quick steps to disarm the lug. He knew LeTouse. Their fathers had worked together in Borginia, overseeing the counsel on the embargo of the cocoons. He knew that, if LeTouse was anything like his father, his reflexes were not the best._

In the meantime, Ema was struggling with the chain of events that Lamiroir was testifying to. _There was no way she was backstage at the time she says... I would have seen her... She's lying... but how is Apollo going to prove it without my help? _

As if in response, Lamiroir contradicted her own testimony: "I saw nothing. The late LeTouse's body was behind a wall." Ema could have sworn she saw a weird vibe coming from Apollo but before she could understand it, he yelled again.

"Gothcha!" His voice echoed across the silence triumphantly. "'The late Mr. LeTouse's body_' _you say?"

"...Yes?" Ema could see the panic emanating from Lamiroir.

"You know something more about Mr. LeTouse's death than you are saying."

Ema felt Daryan sit up and she glanced at him. _What's with all this tension in the air all of a sudden? _

"...You can't fool my eyes," Apollo was saying.

"...It is true. It was so terrible after all. Why did Mr. LeTouse have to be shot?"

"One moment, Lamiroir." Apollo was focused, yet cocked his head ever so slightly. "What was that you just said?"

Apollo repeated her words and Ema smiled as she thought, s_he was hiding something, I knew it!_

"Lamiroir, I'm afraid you haven't realized it but your words just now contradict your testimony."

"How could that be?"

"Tell me Lamiroir, how did you know 'he had been shot'? "

The woman gasped. "Eh?...Well, I..."

"Immediately after the incident, a _gag order _was placed on the scene." Apollo pulled a piece of paper from the folder in front of him. "This is the document proving that. In your testimony, you told the court, 'no one told me anything about the incident.' Furthermore, you had testified that you had 'seen nothing'. Yet you knew that Mr. LeTouse 'had been shot'! How could you have known?"

"We're never gonna get out of here at this rate," Ema whispered to her companion. He only nodded and sounded in agreement but he wasn't really paying attention – his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to puke.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes and watched as Apollo shot down Lamiroir's testimony. The room buzzed with excitement as she glanced over at Daryan who held his tense position beside her. He seemed so deep in thought that she was afraid to disturb him.

Daryan's thoughts raced back to that night...

"_Your father was a good man with a good family until he saw the potential that these cocoons held," LeTouse held the little object up. _

"_My father was a psychopath who loved his daughter to death. __**Literally**__!" Daryan took a deep breath to calm himself. The last thing he needed was to be overheard. "He used his own daughter as a guinea pig in those damned cocoon experiments! Do you know how messed up that is? Do you know what it's like to realize that the one person in your life that loved you unconditionally was dying because of your father's ignorance?" _

_Driven by grief and rage, Daryan lost all focus and he moved with cat-like reflexes. LeTouse blinked and swallowed visibly as he suddenly found himself looking down the barrel of his own gun. _

"_Not so great staring at death, is it?" Daryan cocked the gun._

"_Daryan, don't do this," LeTouse tried to reason his way out. "We can work together on this. Your father wanted nothing but the best for his little girl." _

"_And that was what ruined our family. That was why Deanna died.." Daryan reached up and turned his earpiece on. "It's over. Press the switch." _

"...It was a grown person, I know it was!"

Daryan flinched at the certainty in Lamiroir's voice. Ema frowned at him as she rested her hand on his knee. His gray eyes were as dark as a stormy night as they turned to look at her; the rest of him was still. She bit her lip and a shiver went up her spine.

Apollo yelled his objection. " A 'grown person'... that's a little vague?"

"I am sorry. My skill with your language is lacking, I know."

"Certainly you could see whether the shooter was male or female?" The judge stroked his beard as he asked.

"It was a man. A young man."

"And you are certain of that?"

"Yes, his voice was quite clear. As a singer, I rely more on my ears than my eyes. When I hear a voice, I do not forget it. That voice..." She paused. "That voice, was the voice of a man."

"So, you heard a voice," Klavier cut in. "But wait..." Daryan let out a small breath. "...couldn't that have been the victim, LeTouse?"

"Absolutely not. Did I not just say that I do not forget a voice?" It was the strongest Lamiroir's voice had been all trial. "If it was Mr. LeTouse who spoke, I would have known."

"Though it pains me to say this," Apollo shook his head. "There's something about Lamiroir's testimony that rings false."

"It sure does..." Daryan's whisper made Ema jump. "That window was closed. We made sure of that before every concert."

"Why?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Preserves the sound in the room. Princess down there doesn't want anyone missing their cues if they happen to be in the dressing rooms for any reason."

"That's... just silly,"

"Look who we're talking about, sweetheart." Daryan nodded his head in Klavier's direction. "When it comes to his music, and his trials, he will not take less than one-hundred percent effort."

"Well, I don't blame him. I mean scientifically speaking, that is the only way to run a trial or an investigation." Ema's eyes were shining as she was talking and it made Daryan smirk. "I expect no less than perfection from my people as... well..." Ema paused. "What the hell are you smirking at?"

"You." Daryan tapped her hand for emphasis. "You were glowing just now."

"What are you... I was not...!" Ema's hands went to her cheeks which she could feel were burning slightly from blushing. Daryan kissed the tip of her nose as whispers went flying through the crowd behind them.

"I-I think we're being watched."

"Honey, every move I make is watched," he said casually. "Whether it's by the press, Klavier, or the fans, I– the Gavinners, are constantly being watched."

Ema held his gaze, mesmerized by the fact that his eyes went from dark, to a bright grey. She opened her mouth to say something but the prosecution cut her off.

"Herr Judge! The prosecution requests that the witness be excused!" Klavier took a deep breath to regain his composure. "…Please."

"I'm afraid I must honor the Prosecution's request." The Judge complied.

"Crap." Ema sighed again as she was called down to the witness stand a moment later. Daryan gave her a small smile as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, feeling more comfortable now.

"Just think about having dinner with me!" he murmured.

"That might be the bright spot in the whole day!" Ema didn't mean for her words to come out as snide as they did and she winced at herself. She smiled at him. He cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned back as her legs went weak. Regaining her composure, she moved on down the stairs.

Daryan could feel his mask starting to crack as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. This trial was going to be the death of him; and he wasn't even the one on the stand. He thought back to the short time his father worked with LeTouse senior in Borginia. He should have known Derrick was up to something evil when Borginia cut all ties with America.

"Daryan, come up to the witness stand!" Klavier's voice cut through his reverie.

_What the hell could they want me for?_ he thought as he stood and trotted down the stairs. He stalked up to Ema on the witness stand as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Daryan, you heard what we need," Klavier said. "Go check into this Interpol ID number."

Daryan opened the paper and saw his worst nightmare play before his eyes. He fought back the urge to swallow, knowing it might give him away.

"Sure thing," he said smoothly. "Gimme thirty minutes." He winked at Ema. "No wait... Gimme twenty-seven minutes." He gave Klavier a cool smile and strode out of the court room. He knew the bailiffs and security would be watching him, so he ducked into the Prosecution lobby #3 – it was sound proof and no security cameras.

Daryan paced the room, talking to himself.

'Who'd have known that one little number could cause so much trouble,' He chuckled at the irony of his words. 'Who'd have thought that something so tiny as a goddamned cocoon could cause so much trouble.'

'You need to let it go and just tell the truth,' Daryan stopped pacing and looked around the room. When he found that no one else was there, goosebumps formed on his skin.

'Deanna...'

'Daryan, just present the true identity of the of owner of that number, and when the trial is over today, tell Ema the truth.' The feminine voice continued.

'No, no I can't tell her the truth, she'll never forgive me...'

'But that's all they've asked for, Daryan. Wait, what they've been fighting for, is the truth.'

'Ema will never forgive me.' Daryan held his head in his hands. 'She's all I've got right now. I can't lose her.'

'You have Klavier. He's loved you through thick and thin...'

'I'll present the truth about the number, but I can't tell them the truth about the murder, yet. I need those documents at father's mansion, that's my justification...'

Daryan was greeted with silence. He looked up and drew in a deep breath. 'Need to get out of here before I am driven completely insane.'

He opened the door and walked out to the hallway. Daryan nodded at the bailiff as he ran into the courtroom. The dark-haired detective grinned inwardly when the bailiff interrupted the proceedings. He always found watching the judge get all flustered and mad to be highly amusing.

"Detective Crescend!" The Judge called his name and Daryan held his head high as he sauntered into the courtroom. Klavier watched him with a cool, nonchalant expression and Ema was throwing Klavier angry looks as she munched on her Snackoos. Daryan would have to ask her what was up later. "Your report, please!"

"I asked Interpol about that number," Daryan drawled with authority. "I'm sure you'll find their answer intriguing."

"Quick work as always, Daryan." Klavier grinned at him. A look of confusion flashed over Daryan's handsome features as the judge spoke.

"IPXX314206..." He paused and felt the tension in the air rise tenfold. _I'm lucky he didn't write my number_, he thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "the agent registered under this number... was Romein LeTouse."

"What...?" Klavier's cool expression broke.

"Our undercover Interpol agent was Mr. LeTouse himself." Daryan swallowed his nervousness and crossed his arms as he turned a dark expression on Apollo. "He was apparently in the middle of an operation."

"So, when he wrote those letters..." Apollo started.

"He was trying to tell us his own identity," Daryan kept his stern expression. "And a cautious killer tried to wipe them away." _Maybe I should tell them that the gun was registered to him as well, _he thought as he heard Apollo and Trucy's exchange.

"There is one other important detail I found," He turned his attention to Klavier and Ema who was standing on the stairs behind the prosecutor. "It concerns that .45 caliber revolver, the murder weapon. Apparently, it belonged to Romein LeTouse. He had an Interpol permit to carry firearms and the registration number on the revolver matched."

"So, the victim was killed with his own weapon, which makes sense." Klavier commented aloud as he snapped his fingers. "It's hard to imagine someone who wasn't an Interpol agent with such a large revolver."

Ema watched the whole scene with a concerned expression on her face. Inexplicably, she thought back to the evening before when she'd escorted Apollo and Trucy to the Gavinner's dressing room, only to find Daryan and LeTouse engaged in a heated discussion...

"HOLD IT!" Lamiroir's voice cut through the courtroom and Ema's train of thought. She was standing and visibly shaking. "Wait, that voice just now..."

"Daryan…?" Klavier supplied.

Daryan turned cold.

At the same time, alarm bells went off in Ema's mind.

"Mr. Daryan, is it...?" Lamiroir was making her way to the witness stand as Daryan was trying to find an exit. All he could hear was his own breathing for a moment as Lamiroir scrutinized the air around her. "I-It was him. I am sure of it." Daryan eyes were instantly drawn to the two people he cared most about in the room and he was shaken when he saw Ema's emotionless expression and Klavier's increasingly incredulous one.

"Y-You aren't saying-!" Klavier's fists were white as he clenched them hard.

"That voice I heard, talking to Mr. LeTouse... when I heard the gunshots fired." The woman was still shaking. "It was him! It was Mr. Daryan!"

"Is this some kind of joke!" Klavier held his hands over his ears and shook his head as if trying to shake off the accusation that he'd just heard.

"...No way..."

Daryan's blood pulsed through his veins and the only thing he heard was his own heart beating as the courtroom turned to chaos. He held Lamiroir's gaze. She seemed to be staring right through him. Gunshots echoed through his head as he suddenly saw LeTouse's shocked face fall to the floor at his feet…

"_It's amazing how one tiny, cold piece of metal can take the life of another," Daryan said coolly as he wiped his prints off the gun. "This is a nice piece, LeTouse. Too bad you were always too slow on your feet to ever use it." _

_His entire being had turned to stone and it was as though he was watching himself from afar. All his emotions seemed to have died with the pull of the trigger and now, he could do nothing but stare at the dying man in disdain as he gasped his last breaths._

"_The.. formula is in… the safe…" his words were strangled as Daryan leaned down to hear him better. Then LeTouse slowly lifted his hand. The detective set the gun down and held his hand under the agents as something round dropped in his hand. What he saw, however, thawed out the ice that had encased his heart._

"_This is an actual cocoon..." Daryan said breathlessly, horrified. "Why do you have another cocoon?" _

"_I... heard about the Ch-Chief's son... and wanted... wanted to h-help..." LeTouse groaned in pain. _

_Flabbergasted, Daryan stared at the little cocoon in his hand._

"_...safe in the w-wall... wall of your father's mansion... all infor— " The agent winced in pain. Daryan was too stricken by the beauty of the cocoon to pay attention to what the other was saying. _

_Father loved her best… _

_The weight of what he held in his hand, as well as what he'd done, finally hit him and he cast a horrified look at the Borginian before racing to get out of the room. Daryan would never know what made him look back but as he did he saw LeTouse's bloody fingers roving over the floor in an attempt to write something. _

"_You aren't making this easy, are you?" Daryan said through clenched teeth as he raced back over and scrubbed the number out with his boot. The cocoon fell through his fingers and rolled away.  
_

_The last thing he heard before he ran out of the room would stay with him for the rest of his days: _

"_Nothing... is… ever easy... Daryan..." _

_

* * *

_

Keep holding on  
When my brain's tickin' like a bomb,  
Guess the Black thoughts  
Have come again to get me.  
Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have ever heard.  
Sing along mocking bird  
You don't affect me.

**Come Undone  
**by  
Korn


	12. Daryan's Inferno, Part 1: Dismantled

Hi there! Remember me? I hope so! I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I had the hardest time with this one. I know I've said that with previous chapters, but this one almost brought the hammer down. Yes folks, "Glitter" almost was no more! However, thanks to XStormyX and her persistant ways, and her undying patience and unwavering faith in me and my writing, Chapter 12 of "Glitter" is here. This chapter will be cut into three parts as to spare you readers the 15,000 words this would end up as. If you are a casual read like myself, you like your chapters short and meaty. Well, this one is long and meaty! LOL

Thanks again to XStormyX, to Dragonridingattorney43 for sticking with this and for your kind reviews, and you too Indochine Ramera, let's see...Judge Kat...Cravat of Doom...risenfromash...thank you all for your kind reviews...If I missed you here, thank you too!

Okay I present to you Chapter 12: Daryan's Inferno, Part 1: Dismantled

* * *

_"You wear guilt, like shackles around your feet...'  
_~Halo~  
**Depeche Mode**

* * *

Daryan was pacing again - this time, in his office to which he'd been escorted by security. The courtroom had turned into such chaos that all the attorneys and witnesses were reduced to being led out.

He kept playing the scene in his head while his inner monologue echoed in his mind like an irritating but unstoppable commentary: _She can't have heard me. Why is she lying? To cover for Machi? But she seemed so damned sure about hearing my voice. And her eyes... the way she stared at me... through me..._

An incoherent shout fell from his lips. He lashed out at the wall, leaving a dent in the wall and a throbbing pain in his knuckles but, oh, it feel so good.

"Crap," he mumbled as the pain shot up his arm when he shook it. Unable to bear the stifling atmosphere of his office, he walked out. He glanced to the left when a movement caught his eye and his eyes narrowed at the security guard standing there. "Why are you here?"

"To keep anybody from bothering you," the guard responded.

Daryan cocked his head at him. "Gavin didn't send you down to keep an eye on the new murder suspect?"

"N-no sir," the guard shuffled his feet nervously. Daryan surveyed him suspiciously one last time before brushing past him.

"_But it was you... I'm sure of it."_

He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. "_What_ did you say?"

"Er... I said the Judge sent security to watch over all the attorneys and detectives..." A look of confusion and concern flashed over the guards face but Daryan was shaking his head and looking around himself as if there was a third person standing there with them. The accusation in that ghostly voice had left him reeling. He rose a hand to rub his temple but the gesture caused another pang of pain to shoot through his arm and he hissed.

"Are you alright Mr. Crescend?"

He shot the guard a dark look and let his throbbing hand drop to his side. "Mind your own business," Daryan said menacingly over his shoulder as he walked to the elevator.

_Daryan, please let me go._

There it was again – that whisper of the past – and this time, he recognized the feminine voice. It filled the empty space around him as soon as the doors shut, trapping him with her voice.

"Deanna?" Daryan whispered faintly.

_Daryan..._

"No..." he moaned, wrapping his arms around his head. "Leave me alone..."

_You've got to leave well enough alone. Your lies and deceit will catch up with you..._

His head snapped up and his eyes blazed with the fire of desperation. "Dammit, Deanna! I'm doing all this for you!"

_I knew you'd make me proud, Daryan._

He turned cold at his father's smooth voice. It ran through him like a thousand icicles stabbing him in the heart. His hands clenched and this time he barely felt the pain it caused him – his eyes were downcast. An eerie calm had spread through him at the whispered words.

"I hate you," he murmured.

_It doesn't matter, _came Derrick's reply. _You're my son and you always will be._

Daryan was silent. What could he say? Hadn't he proven to himself that he _was_ Derrick Crescend's son through and through?

_You are, Daryan. _Satisfaction tinged the words. _You are my son. And you've made me proud._

When Daryan's eyes rose this time, they were holding dark storms that fixed on a face in the distance and when he spoke, it was with a hiss that left no room for mistake – it was swimming with hatred and resentment: "Then I'll have to remedy that, won't I, Father?"

He didn't wait for a reply – he knew there would be none. Instead, he drew in a deep breath to compose himself and loosened his fingers just in time for the light ping that signaled he'd reached the floor. When the doors drew open slowly, he half ran through them and then stopped suddenly. He turned back to the elevator and the irrational part of him that still clung to the ashes of the past wanted to step back inside and hear her voice one last time. But there was a fear too: the fear that he would be plagued by his father's dangerous words and his longing gave way to his cowardice. Daryan didn't look back this time – he simply ran.

Ema's fingers clutched at her purse. Confusion marred her face as she sat in Klavier's office and stared out the large window at the buildings and the smoggy horizon. Klavier was pacing and chewing on his nails, a habit that he only took on when he was very nervous or very angry. Kristoph had helped to lessened the habit a long time ago with some sort of 'special nail polish' he used himself to help him with the same 'despicable habit'.

"There's no way that Lamiroir could have heard Daryan's voice," Ema said after an unbearable silence. "The murder happened during the third act and during that time, he was on the stage. You all were."

"I know." Klavier stopped pacing and stood in front of the remnants of the burnt guitar. His hand hovered over the wood, hoping to somehow bring it to life so it would talk to him. "I was standing right next to him. He was playing Geeter just as smooth as he always has..." Klavier trailed off.

When the silence stretched on, Ema turned in the chair to make sure he was still there. She watched him as he studied the instrument in front of him. A look of sadness came over her face as Ema imagined the two up on stage: Klavier belting out the tunes that he'd written and Daryan accompanying him with his skilled hands and smooth voice. A shiver ran up her spine as she recalled what Daryan's voice had done to her on several occasions... And then the shiver planted itself at the base of her skull and started forming a headache as gunshots rang through her memories.

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she stood and walked over to Klavier. Ema rested her hand on his arm and he turned to look at her with haunted eyes.

"Klavier, we need to–oonf!" She was cut off as Klavier took her in his arms unexpectedly. Ema hesitated for a second before wrapping her arms around him. "Klavier I–" She paused and stopped herself from immediately pulling away. She had been so selfish the past couple days, she didn't stop to think, to really _think_, about what Klavier was going through. Ema put aside her annoyance. "What do you need from me?"

He pulled away and held her face adamantly, yet gently, in his hands. "I need everyone to keep performing at the top of their game." She sighed, saddened by his sudden seriousness, and reached up to caress his cheek with the back of her hand. She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her as he gently took her hand and stepped away.

"I am–" He stopped suddenly and cleared his throat. "As much as it pains me to do this, I am going to have to cut Daryan off from this case. He's my best asset, considering his ties to Interpol–"

"So that's it," Daryan's voice suddenly cut through their conversation. Both their heads snapped towards Daryan who was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and his expression forbidding. Ema snatched her hand back from Klavier but the gesture wasn't lost on Daryan – his eyes rested heavily on her for a moment before snapping back to his friend.

"Daryan..." She could almost hear the groan in Klavier's voice.

"I'm off this case with a snap of your fingers?" Daryan raged. "I _am_ your best asset, don't you forget that, Gavin! More than that, remember that I'm your best friend! Next time you feel the need to call on your right hand man, I won't be jumping to your side." The dark look on his face was frightening and Ema took an involuntary step back.

But Klavier recognized the expression and he winced; it was the same contemptuous look Daryan had given his father every time they'd confronted each other. It was a look that he had never wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"You have to understand, you are a suspect in this case now–" Klavier started.

"You actually believe that woman?" Daryan said incredulously as he gestured to an unknown point outside the office. "How can you _believe_ for one second that I would have anything to do with this whole idiotic case? Do I need to remind you of the facts? I was ripping it up on stage with you. There's no way that broad could have heard my voice."

"Show some respect, Daryan! That woman just lost someone close to her!"

Klavier's voice was raised. The tension in the room suddenly rose tenfold as Daryan approached the prosecutor. Her heart was beating so fast that Ema was sure it would break right through her chest. She was mesmerized by the threatening look on Daryan's face.

"Don't you ever talk to me about losing someone, Gavin," Daryan growled and Ema swallowed a gasp when he pushed Klavier roughly. "I will stay off your precious case, princess, and I will lay low. But don't ever forget who brought you this far."

And then he was gone, punching the door on his way out, leaving behind a stunned Ema and a grimacing prosecutor. She stared at the door he'd exited through for several moments before Klavier spoke again, drawing her dazed eyes back to himself.

"Ema, I need you to go back to Sunshine Stadium and investigate further." Klavier's voice was a low whisper.

"Shouldn't we keep an eye on him?" Ema said quietly as she gestured towards the door. "I don't think he's quite stable right now."

"Why do you think I want you to go to the stadium?" Klavier finally looked at Ema who frowned in confusion. "He's eventually going to end up there, looking for something to prove his innocence."

"But I don't thi-"

"Ema, please." Klavier put a hand at the small of her back. "Something tells me we've overlooked something crucial... Something that will prove his innocence."

The memory of Ema in Klavier's arms floated in his mind's eye and Daryan felt his sanity crack a little more. He knew the blond wasn't completely over Ema. There was no way anyone could get over a woman like her in just a matter of days. She was an irresistible presence and one that was continually growing on him. Realizing he still had some competition in Klavier fueled his desire for her even more. Daryan was mature enough to understand, however, that Klavier's jealousy was stemming from the fact that she was the one thing the he probably could never have in his life – ever. Daryan was going to make sure of that.

Thoughts of Klavier and Ema consumed him so, that as soon as Daryan reached the parking area, he realized he'd driven Klavier's hog that morning and not his own car. He clenched his teeth, weighing his options. Taking a taxi would take too long. Taking the bike would risk Klavier's wrath. He laughed out loud at that thought and it echoed throughout the garage; a couple getting into their car looked over at him, startled.

"What're you looking at?" Daryan growled at them as he swung his long leg over the hog. Ema saw him drive off as soon as she entered the parking garage.

Sunshine Stadium was relatively quiet considering what had happened two days ago. There were a few stadium workers and paparazzi milling about. The woman pulled on a blond wig and tucked in the few dark hairs that had strayed from their confines. She looked at herself in the rear-view mirror and did a double-take. A face from so long ago appeared for a second in the mirror and smiled at her approvingly then disappeared. The woman sat back in her seat for a second, biting her lip. After willing her heart to slow down, she looked in the rear-view and paused, waiting for the other face to show. When it didn't, she cringed at her reflection; at the thick coat of make-up that she wore to reduce her age a few years. She applied some dark lipstick and a couple more years came off. She smiled and winked at her reflection, testing her flirting skills – just in case. Applying one more coat of mascara, she got out of her rented Mercedes and pulled down her black leather skirt and adjusted her purple shirt under the black jacket. Looking like the perfect Gavinners groupie she sashayed her way to the front entrance.

Unexpectedly a motorcycle rumbled itself to a spot behind her and she heard the engine cut off. She knew that particular rumble. She had been following that motorcycle fervently for the past few days, watching, waiting... She'd been surprised when, one evening, she'd watched the rider take off his helmet to find a dark head emerge from beneath it...

So when she slowed and glanced over her shoulder to look at the rider, she was unpleasantly confronted with the sight of Daryan steadying the purple motorbike.

_Crap, I've gotta get in here before_... Her thoughts were interrupted by a honking car and a screech. A red Volkswagen stopped just inches away from her. She put her hand to her chest and looked up at the driver who was scowling and yelling obscenities at her.

_Ema Skye..._ she thought as she played dumb and waved a sorry. _Damn. A double whammy._

She ran through the doors of the Stadium as soon as Ema passed and took her heels off. Tip-toeing her way through the seating, she scampered her way across the stage and then backstage. Just as she was congratulating herself on her stealth, she heard a shout:

"Hey, lady!" A guard called. "You can't be here!"

"But... But I lost something here the other night. I need to find it!" She batted her eyelashes and twirled her hair. "Please?"

"Sorry, gal," he started. "But da charm don't work on me. Dere's a lost and found in da lobby."

"But sir, I-"

"NO!" He crossed his arms and stood fast. "Now go!"

She glared at the guard and walked back onto the stage area.

_Damn._ She quickly glanced around her and memorized the objects as an idea formed in her head. She found the switch for the stage lights and flipped it off, washing the stage and herself in complete darkness. Then, grabbing the ladder that was next to her, she threw it to the ground with the consequence of a loud crash that echoed in the vast space. She opened the contra bass case then slid it into the middle of the pathway to the stage to trip him up. The guard came running just like she had planned and the sound of his footsteps were followed by some unpleasant yelling. Taking advantage of his cursing when he tripped, she felt her way along the wall sneaking by him to the backstage area. The lady in her wanted to apologize to him but she knew that what she was here for was more important than any officer's bruised knee.

However, when she entered Lamiroir's dressing room, she was stopped by another obstacle: Lamiroir herself.

_Dammit, can't I get a break?_

She paused, and after making sure the Siren didn't hear her, she slipped into the room. She knew that Lamiroir was blind – the diva couldn't fool anyone in the entertainment industry. But she had her audience fooled, and that's all that mattered.

Ducking and pausing, she pondered her next move. Her objective was to search Machi's things but Lamiroir was standing in front of them and that made it impossible at the moment. She bowed her head in thought and suddenly heard footsteps outside the room. She quickly flattened herself out and slid underneath the couch, just as Lamiroir turned. Listening to the guard inquire after Lamiroir's health, the disguised woman spied something just within her reach and, avoiding the mistake of leaving fingerprints, flicked it to herself. They were fragments and she wrinkled her nose at the faint smell coming from them. She was just about to flick it back when something else caught her eye.

Could she be so lucky?

Her objective was sitting, less than an inch, from her face. She swallowed hard as she looked in awe at it's opalescent state; even the fake ones were revered as gold. She closed her eyes and she inhaled quietly against the victory that'd started to dance inside her.

After making sure the guard was away from the room, she snagged the object and shimmied her way from underneath the couch. Then, brushing herself off as quietly as she could, she tip-toed her way to the door.

"Who's there?" Lamiroir's voice broke through the silence.

_Crap!_ The woman thought to herself and ran out of the door and into the guard. He was too surprised to stop her and she ran out of sight onto the blackened stage and away to the entrance, the fake cocoon held tight in her hands.

Ema was still steaming over the woman who'd walked in front of her car as she trotted up the stairs to the Stadium. She cursed the blond-haired bimbo who'd drawn attention to them – she was sure Daryan had seen the whole thing play out and Ema's need for secrecy had been compromised. She cursed the woman again.

She was still grumbling when Ema reached for the door. As if just to spite her, someone burst through it, almost knocking her over.

"Hey!" Ema yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

The person called out a sorry and was down the stairs in a flurry of blond hair and leather before Ema could identify her.

"What the hell is with people today?" Ema cried to no one in particular, entering the stadium. As she stepped into it, she was surprised to find it dark. Ema stood for a second to let her eyes adjust and tried to feel her way to the main stage. She gave up after hitting her shin on one of the seats and dug through her satchel before she found what felt like her mag-light. Flicking it on, she continued her way to the stage, then to the backstage area, which was only lit by emergency lights. There, Ema was met with a very frazzled guard.

"What happened here?" she asked after showing her badge and gesturing at the stage.

"I dunno, ma'am." He shifted his weight. Ema heard the thick Brooklyn accent and cringed. "Suddenly dis lady is back here claimin' t'be lookin fo suttin' and da next thing I know, I hear dis loud crash on da stage. I rush dere and it's dawk." The guard shrugged. "I tried lookin for da switch, but it's too dawk."

"Uh-huh, have you called anyone about da–er–that?" Ema corrected herself.

"Yeah, dere are some stage-hands comin' ta look at it shoartly."

"Okay." Ema started towards the dressing room. "I'll be in here if any more problems come up."

"Hey, Charlie, looks as if someone flipped the switch," Ema saw the other stage-hand appear. "But we've got some bigger problems. C'mere, lemme show ya."

The guard looked at Ema and she nodded that she would be okay and he followed the stage-hand. With a sigh, she walked to Lamiroir's dressing room. She pulled out her keys to unlock the room but when she touched it, it swung open itself. Ema's frown quickly turned to surprise when she found Lamiroir standing in the middle of the room, frozen. The sound of the door attracted her attention and the singer turned to Ema who saw the panicked look in her eyes.

"E-Ema?" They were wide and unfocused – even more so than usual.

"Yeah." Ema frowned. "How did you know it was me?" Now that she knew Lamiroir was blind, she had a whole new respect for her.

"I could tell by your footsteps." The Siren's voice was only a whisper.

Ema slowly approached her. "Is everything okay, Lamiroir? You seem frightened."

The songstress took a deep, shaky breath. "I... There was someone in here before you came in. It frightened me because I wasn't expecting anyone."

'I wonder...' The prickly feeling that Ema had become too familiar with, drove up her spine. "You didn't happen to maybe recognize their footsteps?"

"Their footsteps didn't sound like anyone's that I have encountered yet." The Siren bowed her head and clasped her hands.

"So probably not Daryan's. And Klavier's not here..."

"No...no, not Daryan's," Lamiroir interrupted. "He has a certain stride but I'm not certain... I don't know!" She covered her face and sobbed quietly.

"It's alright," Ema tried to console her. "It's not a big deal, I'm sure if anything is stolen the Stadium will take care of it. Or Klavier will."

"Oh, Ema, I'm so sorry," Lamiroir sniffed and the detective looked through her satchel for a tissue and placed it in the other's hand.

"You've been through a lot of stress these last couple days." _We all have_. "I'm sure you needed a release."

"I hope you'll forgive me for not informing you about my blindness," Lamiroir said. "My contract dictates that the public know that I am a seeing person. But it is very difficult, especially in situations like today between you and Klavier. I don't think he meant to do what he did to you in court."

_Oh, he meant to do it alright...that fop jumps at any chance to get under my skin. _Ema thought to herself, stiffening at the memory of the prosecutor making a fool of her in court. Lamiroir rested her hand gently on Ema's arm.

"Klavier really is a good man at heart and I think a woman like you would be good for him." Lamiroir paused and Ema opened her mouth to speak out against the singer's advice but decided against it. "Ah, I apologize. I hope I've not offended you. If there is anything that I can do to help, please let me know."

"Um, actually," Ema paused and regarded the other for a moment. Lamiroir's sudden change of demeanor caught her off guard but she was grateful to have something else to talk about. "There are a couple questions that I need clarification on."

"Of course." It was the siren's turn to pause. "I do, however, need to retrieve a couple of items from the stage area before something happens to them."

"Ok. I need to investigate this room anyway." The detective rubbed at the dull ache forming at her temples. "Thank you, Lamiroir."

The Siren smiled at her then started to walk out of the room, only to pause in the doorway. "Give what I said some serious thought, Ema. He cares for you a lot – and I think you feel the same."

Ema took a deep breath once she was alone. She'd never wanted to scream so badly in her whole life. She'd never had such strong feelings for a man before and now to have these crazy feelings about two men... Ema was sure her head would explode. Grabbing a pillow from the couch she was standing in front of, she put it to her face and screamed as loudly as she could, letting out her rage and frustration, her confusion and fear. It was long and drawn out and when she silenced, she felt drained.

Did she feel better? Yes. Did it solve her problems? No. So she reached into her satchel to grab her Snackoos – the only good thing she had right now that wasn't tainted by misery and uncertainty.

Ema quickly lost interest in her Snackoos – or anything else for that matter: when she shifted her weight to get her bag, her foot kicked something under the couch and she frowned.

"What the..." She crouched down and saw a small device. As she reached out to grab it, something else caught her eye – they looked like fragments of some sort but they were on the other side of the couch. She stood, slipping the device into a clear plastic bag before going around the couch. She crouched and peeked under the furniture, scooping up the fragments. She unzipped the outside pocket of her satchel and brought out another evidence bag for the pieces in her hands. Sheer habit had her absentmindedly reach for her snacks and she began to pop them in her mouth as she examined the room, chastising herself inwardly at her carelessness. She took out the device and examined it. There were what looked like antennae attached to the edge and she cocked her head, wondering at their nature.

Ema fell to the sofa and her hands were already taking her phone apart. She threw the pieces on the table, her eyes fixed intently on her task. They narrowed a little when, at last, she raised her handiwork to her eyes along with the evidence she'd found.

"Aha," she muttered softly, her eyes darting back and forth between the identical antennae. Her satisfaction soon turned to a frown as the result of her examination hit her. Before she could think about it in depth, however, the door opened to reveal the red-clad attorney and Phoenix's daughter. Ema grabbed all of the pieces of her phone and slid them into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around the Snackoos as she rose to greet the two.

"Hello, Ema. You're looking as grumpy as ever," Apollo said.

"Oh, am I supposed to be happy?" She glared at him as she munched ravenously on her Snackoos, her appetite returning full-force. "You give me the second degree and Gavin makes me look like a fool."

"...You're talking about the bloodstain Mr. LeTouse left?" Apollo asked.

"That and it just bugs me to think that little kid outsmarted me." She scowled as she realized that she had already eaten half the bag. "And it makes him even more suspicious now that we know that he can see!" She spoke as she folded the bag neatly and slipped it into her satchel. "He could have seen the air duct, and he could have shot that revolver... Although such a large gun would have done some damage..." Ema trailed off in thought.

"But that's not how it sounded in Lamiroir's testimony." Trucy crossed her arms and looked between Ema and Apollo.

"You mean... her saying she heard Detective Daryan's voice at the scene?" Ema rubbed her temples again. "Why can't we have a normal, straightforward killing once in a while in this country!"

Their discussion continued: she asked about the lyrics to change the subject and as they discussed them, Ema couldn't fight the feeling that the circumstances were too coincidental, which would definitely place Daryan on stage and impossible for Lamiroir to hear him.

"I was hoping we could check out the crime scene again." Trucy suddenly blurted out as if hoping to catch Ema off-guard but she only shrugged.

"Be my guest. You're not going to find any clues in here." Ema paused. "Though I did find something strange. It's so little I must've passed over it yesterday." She dug into her satchel and brought out one of her newest finds. "I found it under the sofa."

"What is it?"

"Part of some device, I think. I haven't a clue what." Ema pointed at the device. "This bit here looked familiar and I compared it to my phone. It's an antenna! I think it uses an electronic signal of some sort."

Apollo and Trucy looked at each other. "Could you take a look at this?" Apollo fished in his pocket and brought out another device that he handed to the detective.

"Hmm. Looks like a transmitter," she said as she turned it over and around. "You press this switch here and it sends out a signal..." She looked up at Apollo knowingly and she brought out the other device. Inexplicably, a coldness washed over her. He gestured for the switch and Ema handed it to him.

"Let me press this switch..." He started and as soon as he did so, Ema felt a small jolt. Surprised, she dropped it and they all yelped, stepping back, when it caught fire. Quickly, Ema stomped it out and turned her glare on Apollo, smacking him angrily. "What's the big idea!" She brushed herself off and grabbed her Snackoos. "Well, now we know that is an igniter, thank you very much."

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I didn't do it on purpose!" Apollo said defensively.

"I suppose, but at least we're getting somewhere with this case." Ema thought for a second as she popped one last Snackoo in her mouth and gestured for the device in Apollo's hand. "Let me see that for a second." She rubbed her head again as she examined it. Then she sighed. "Well, this is definitely a transmitter. The signals weak, probably only reaches thirty feet."

Ema pulled out a cross-section of the stage that she had acquired. Handing it to Apollo, she looked between the two before speaking again. "Guess I'd best be getting on with my investigation"

"We're off to look for more clues elsewhere, then."

"I feel better just knowing what this thing is now." Ema gave Apollo a little smile. "I'll have to look into igniters a bit more later."

"Good luck!" Trucy called as they left the room.

As soon as they left, Ema collapsed on the couch and put her face in her hands. So much information, such convenience... all torn apart by the transmitter and igniter.

"What the hell were–" Ema cut herself off. "I wonder if Klavier's guitar has one of these devices..." She stood up and walked over to where the murder had occurred. She put her hands together in the shape of a gun and imagined the murder in her head and her training echoed in her head, reminding her that whoever had attacked LeTouse had to have been strong enough to wrestle with him iand/i disarm him.

"Dur, Ema," she chided herself aloud. Unknown to her, that small sound caught the attention of a certain detective who'd just been about to enter the room. Before he could announce his presence, she suddenly whipped around, holding something tiny in her hand.

"This transmits a signal for thirty feet," she said thoughtfully and to no one in particular. "If some one wanted to set Klavier's guitar on fire, they would just have to push the switch on the-" She stopped suddenly. Lamiroir's testimony ran through both Daryan's and Ema's heads.

_It's over. Press the switch._

"But why would the killer tell someone else to press the switch?" Ema turned slowly and her eyes fell to the bloodstains left on the ground. She fell to her knees and ran her fingers over them gingerly and another darkly horrifying thought hit her: LeTouse had only written a few numbers and letters. Not his name, not the killers name – just his Interpol ID. Ema hadn't known, Klavier hadn't known... but the killer knew. The killer had been threatened by it enough that he'd attempted to rub it out. And only one conclusion could be drawn from the act: whoever the killer was, he had sufficient knowledge about Interpol, he knew how to handle a .45 and he was strong enough to wrestle with a giant like LeTouse. When the realisation hit her, Ema gasped.

The sound was all Daryan needed to hear – he panicked. He lingered for a moment, watching through the crack of the door as Ema rose to her feet, a shocked expression on her face. He was sure she didn't understand the full truth but he also knew that she was getting closer to it.

_Dammit!_

He hastened away, almost running. His mind, already unstable from his conversations with Klavier and Justice, was plunged over the edge of the precipice by Ema's expression. So when he saw Lamiroir, one clear thought flashed through the mess of it all. One solution to all his problems. One single bright point in his mind. He approached Lamiroir and she stopped suddenly, clearly aware of his presence. He held his breath as she turned her head in his direction.

"Who's there?" Her voice broke through the thick silence that had built up.

_Daryan Crescend, _came his father's voice, half laughing, in response to the question. _My son._

And that was all it took. All of his pent up rage spilled over, rushing through him like poison, and he grabbed the nearest object. As it rose above his head, her face flickered, showing him two faces: of the one who'd taken Deanna from him and one who was trying to take Ema from him. But he wouldn't let the latter happen.

And with crushing decision, Daryan brought the weapon crashing down.

She gasped, holding the side of her head where he'd struck her. She started running in her panic, stumbling and sobbing, and Daryan was frozen for a split second, staring after her in horror. He glanced down at the rod in his hand and dropped it, appalled by what he'd almost done. Another stumble knocked the sense into him and he went after her, making as much noise as he could to scare her away. He had to get her as far away from Ema as possible.

Lamiroir unknowingly led him to the darkened stage, where he stopped in his tracks. Clenching his jaw to keep himself from screaming, he looked around, trying to adjust to the dark when a familiar noise caught his attention. Daryan almost laughed aloud.

_She just sealed her fate inside that case,_ He thought when he identified the noise. He was moving towards it, ready to lock it, when that silken voice echoed around him again. His head snapped towards it and he took a step back in shock when he saw the ghostly figure of his father lounging in the seats.

_Well done, son._

Daryan spun on his heel and ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, as fast as was humanly possible and it wasn't until he pushed open the fire exit doors and tripped over himself that he finally stopped. His heavy breathing dissolved into dry sobs that wracked his body; he wrapped his arms around his head and sat, rocking and wishing, for the first time in a decade, that his mother was with him.

_My God... what have I done?_

* * *

"Tell me would you kill to save a life...  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right..."

~_Hurricane~  
_**30 Seconds To Mars**


	13. Daryan's Inferno, Part 2: Displaced

So here I am again to bring a little 'Glitter' into your lives! I apologize for the long wait. The heat that had consumed Middle America...i.e. Kansas...had consumed my brain as well. Hopefully with the cooler weather will come more inspiration to write. I want to thank everyone for sticking with this fan-fiction. I want to give a BIG SHOUT to **xStormyx **for her patience with this hot mess of a fan-fiction. I do not own any characters nor do I own any lyrics. Thanks again!

* * *

_'Words like violence break the silence,_  
_Come crashing in, into my little world...'_

Enjoy the Silence  
**~Depeche Mode~**

* * *

Ema's mind was buzzing with thoughts of Daryan and gunshots and Lamiroir's testimony.

"_It's over. Press the switch." _

She willed her feet to move out of the dressing room – Ema needed to find Lamiroir and ask her more about the voice she heard.

As soon as she stepped out into the hall, a dark feeling of foreboding washed over her and she rubbed her temples as the headache she had earlier seemed to escalate. It was quiet – too quiet – and the air seemed stuffy, as if it was closing in on her.

She groaned and decided to peek into the Gavinners dressing room; it was dark, save for the sliver of light that Ema was letting in from the doorway. She felt for the switch along the wall and the room seemed to come to life as the Gavinners paraphernalia was illuminated.

She stepped in and the memory of Daryan practically attacking her hit her like a freight train. His dark feral stare was embedded into her memory. The chemistry their bodies produced every time they were close to each other was overwhelming. Now, in the face of everything that had happened at the trial and her revelation in the other room, she was suddenly afraid. She shook her head and chastised herself for going in that room in the first place when she didn't need to. A noise in the hall caught her attention and she turned and ran out into the hallway, calling Lamiroir's name.

No one answered

_Ema, you're losing it_, she said to herself. _I've gotta get out of here before I drive myself mad._ Exhaling, Ema spun on her heel and ran down the hall to the stage, where she brought out her mini-maglight and found her way across the stage, through the stadium seating, and out the front entrance. She ran out to her car and leaned against it, trying to calm herself.

"Ema?" She recognized Apollo's voice immediately. Knowing she couldn't let them see how riled up she was, Ema put on her best poker face as she turned towards him and Trucy.

"Oh, it's you two," she said distractedly as she snuck a nervous glance back at the Coliseum. "Have either of you two seen Lamiroir? I can't find her and I'm a bit concerned, her being blind and all."

Apollo eyed her suspiciously as Trucy looked at Apollo knowingly. "Um...Well, I saw her in the backstage hallway just a little while ago."

"Yeah, I was just talking to her in her dressing room and she left to find something on stage. I was going to bring her back to the Prosecutor's office," Ema said, fiddling with her hair nervously.

"We can help you look for her," Apollo said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk to the Coliseum. Trucy stayed in step with him.

"Great," Ema said aloud as she caught up with them. "Thanks!" Then to herself, _Maybe it'll be easier to face that crime scene with other people. _

"Wow, this place is deserted," Apollo said as they reached the backstage hallway.

"It is a bit creepy how quiet it is," Trucy commented as she shivered and looked around. "I wonder where Lamiroir went off too?"

"I'm sure she's okay on her own. She seems pretty resourceful."

"It is quiet..." Ema cut in, walking to the stage area. "Too quiet."

"I know, but I still can't help but worry about her," Trucy continued as they followed Ema to the stage.

"Huh! The stage is pitch dark!" Trucy cried.

"That's weird," Ema said as she dug again for her mag-light. "There was supposed to be someone working on this."

"Well, the power-breaker is probably just off for this section. Great..." Apollo mumbled. "I'll go find some–hey!" He stopped short as Ema turned the flashlight on in his eyes. Trucy giggled.

"Hmph, that's what you get for sparking me earlier!" Ema said trying to stifle a laugh.

Suddenly a loud popping noise was heard, followed by the lights coming on.

"Yipes, it was really dark in here!" The young magician blinked and rubbed her eyes as Ema put her flashlight away, looking around in concern.

"Dark... That's all Lamiroir has if you think about it."

Ema and Trucy glanced at Apollo, startled, before searching the stage.

"Apollo, Ema!" Trucy cried a few minutes later. "Come here, there's something sticking out of this case!"

"Huh, I wonder..." the detective clenched her jaw.

"Let's see..." Apollo interrupted himself as he opened the case.

All three of them gasped in shock.

"Eeek!" Trucy yelped as she stepped back and almost fell over herself.

"Lamiroir!"

Ema swore loudly, her sharp eyes running over the unconscious figure of the Siren before her logical mind kicked in; in a beat, she had pulled out her phone and begun to dial, grateful that she'd taken the time out to put her cell back together again. She stared at the singer as Apollo crouched beside the guitar case, running his hands lightly and anxiously over the woman.

"Hey looks like that... What the _hell_?" The guard and stage-hand appeared, stopping short when they saw the scene before them.

"I–is she dead?" The guard stammered.

"No she's alive." Apollo nodded toward Ema. "She's calling an ambulance and the police."

"We have medical staff still here," the stage-hand commented, eyeing Lamiroir's form in the case wearily. "I can run and get them."

Apollo nodded as the other ran off stage. Trucy clung to him as Ema barked orders down the phone.

"What the hell happened?" Everyone flinched at Daryan's voice five minutes later as he stood breathlessly on the edge of the stage. He saw a glimmer of horror cross Ema's eyes as she turned away to continue her conversation on the phone. Trucy buried her face deeper into Apollo's side.

"We were searching for Lamiroir and found her in this case," Apollo gestured to the case.

"I was wondering what all the ruckus was all about." Daryan spoke as he approached them. He knew what he was going to see; it was time to put the drama classes he took in college to the test. "Is she alive?" His heart was beating wildly.

"Yes, she's alive – thank God!" Ema said a little too loudly and sternly as she turned and snapped her phone shut to emphasize her words.

"Hmph, it was just a question, sweetheart, no need to get your panties in a bunch," Daryan crossed his arms and gave her a cool look. Ema, in turn, narrowed her eyes at him. Her mind began to buzz again as she thought of what she had discovered earlier in Lamiroir's dressing room.

Apollo looked between the two for a second feeling the tension rise tenfold and when he spoke, she guessed it was in an attempt to calm the atmosphere: "Ema, is there anything we can do?"

"Yeah," she snapped, turning to Apollo. "Just stay out of the way."

"Coming through with a stretcher!" A voice called out from the seating and the four moved away from Lamiroir to give them room.

"Which hospital are you taking her?" Ema asked, watching the paramedics at work.

"Hickfield clinic, ma'am."

"Thank you and be careful, I have to treat this as a crime scene," she continued.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ema, we will meet you there," the young attorney said quietly as she nodded at him. Ema opened her phone to call Klavier but a hand on her shoulder startled her. She glanced at the hand then up at Daryan.

"Why are you treating it as a crime scene?"

"Daryan, didn't you see her?" Ema gestured to the case. "She was huddled in an instrument case! You don't hide like that unless you're frightened of someone!"

"Do you know who did it?"

Ema's look was a mixture of confusion and incredulity. "Wha—no, Daryan," she said sharply. "What's wrong with you? You're a better detective than I and you're asking rookie questions." Her headache had increased in the past few minutes and she was finding it hard to concentrate.

"They're not rookie questions, babe," Daryan said with a scowl. "It's procedure. As the first detective on the scene, I have to ask you these questions."

The hypocrisy of his words needled him and he stared at the empty case as a mixture of his father's voice and gunshots echoed through his head.

"Why are you here, Daryan?" Ema said quietly, stepping closer to him. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she put her fear of the truth aside. As he turned to look at her, she thought she caught a fleeting glance of fear in his eyes.

"I came to prove my innocence, Ema. Since it seems that neither you nor Klavier believe me, I thought I might find something to show you guys that I was up on stage when the old man was shot."

Ema swallowed hard and held Daryan's suddenly hard gaze.

"I need to get to the clinic." The tremor in her voice betrayed her as she turned to walk away.

"Ema." It was the second time he had used her real name and it stopped her in her tracks. "Do you really think I would murder someone?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and her knuckles turned white from clenching her fists. It took all her strength to _not_ turn and face him, this man who played with her feelings, this man who made her feel alive for the first time in so long...

"I don't have time to talk about this." She started to walk away, but Daryan stopped her again.

"Ema, please..." She pulled away from him and he could have sworn he heard her sobbing as she practically ran from him. He chased after her to the entrance, calling out her name.

"I can't, Daryan," Her voice broke as she called back to him. "Not like this!"

He waited for her to stop, to turn back and look at him but she simply threw her car door open and slid in. Another piece of Daryan's sanity dwindled as the engine of her car roared to life and she drove off, leaving him staring after her, desperation in his eyes.

The fragments weighed heavily in her mind and in her satchel as Ema pulled into the Hickfield clinic parking lot. She rolled her head around and felt her neck pop; her head and shoulders ached from the stress of the last few days. She took a peek into the rear view mirror.

"Damn him," she muttered under her breath when she saw her red eyes. She hated the directions she was torn in at the moment. Looking through her satchel for eye drops, all the events of the last few days played like a slide show through her mind. Ema bit her lip to keep from crying out of frustration as she finally found her eye drops. She took a deep breath and willed her self to calm down.

_Why can't we have a normal murder? _

_Why can't I have a normal love life? _

_Why can't I have a normal investigation? _

_...Is Daryan really guilty?_

Several other questions tortured her as she walked up to the front desk. Ema showed her badge and asked for Lamiroir's room, thanking the nurse who gave her the room number. As Ema approached Lamiroir's room, she thought of Phoenix and his calming presence. Impetuously, she made the decision to visit him.

When she knocked, the attending nurse told her it would be a few minutes until she could see the singer and Ema nodded her understanding. She turned and dug her phone out of her purse, pouting when she saw Klavier's number still up from when she'd been about to call him before. Making a mental note to do so later, she dialed Phoenix's number. When he didn't answer, she left a voice message, hoping he would be vigilant enough to bother checking it.

"She's awake," the nurse said sternly. "She's in a bit of shock but she will be fine. You were lucky to have find her when you did."

"Thank you." Ema managed a small smile and the nurse nodded and walked off.

"Ema?" Lamiroir called before Ema even had the opportunity to knock.

"Yes Lamiroir, it's me," Ema paused as she saw the siren sitting up in the hospital bed. She didn't have her veil on and Ema couldn't help but be taken aback by her ethereal beauty. Her sun-kissed blond hair framed her face and Ema suddenly felt inelegant, dumpy and unattractive.

What did Daryan see in her?

"Oh Ema, it's so good to hear a familiar voice." Her small but defined mouth moved with grace over each word. Her unseeing blue eyes stared off into the distance and Ema walked up to her, gently covering her hand. Lamiroir gasped, clearly still paranoid, and Ema apologized as the other grasped her hand. The detective sucked in a sharp breath, surprised by how cold Lamiroir's hand felt.

"Ema, I'm frightened. What if it was the killer that was after me? They could have killed me!" Ema pulled the woman into a loose embrace she, herself, hadn't foreseen? She rubbed Lamiroir's back gently, wondering silently how she could have anything left to give.

"Tell me what happened," Ema said, pulling back to look at the older woman. "I know it's soon but if there's anything that you do remember, please tell me."

Lamiroir took a deep breath. "I walked out of the room and I felt a presence. I–I felt like I was being watched. I called out and suddenly, I was struck on the forehead. I was disoriented for a second and I could hear them breathing. It was then I knew," she said, her voice dropping to a low whisper. "I knew they wanted to kill me! Then I remembered hearing that maintenance was working on the lights to the stage and I felt along the wall to make sure I was headed in the right direction and ran to the stage. I heard them follow me and remembered the case in the wings and hid myself in there. I passed out not long after that."

"Did you hear your attacker's voice?" Ema asked after Lamiroir finished.

"No. All I can recall is their heavy breathing," The Siren paused and Ema noted her contemplative expression. "Their footsteps didn't sound familiar either." She bowed her head, defeated, and clasped her hands together.

Ema's brow knitted together in confusion. Her heart started racing at the possibility that she had found a strange loophole that could possibly show that Daryan was innocent, even though, deep in her mind, she knew that Daryan could have been the only one to attack her...the only one with motive that is. It was too coincidental that Lamiroir had been attacked the day after she had accused him.

Still, there was a part of her that latched on to that little ray of hope; _he could be innocent._

"Lamiroir," Ema placed her hand on the other's arm. "You're very adept at identifying footsteps... Why didn't you recognize these?"

The woman looked up at Ema, almost as if she was seeing her. "I-I don't know. It _could_ have been someone I know, but I was so frightened..."

Lamiroir's fear, so intense and raw, almost made her shiver – it was only her professionalism that suppressed it, knowing she couldn't afford to show fear.

"Thanks, Lamiroir. I'm sorry for making you relive the event. Don't worry. I'll find out who it was."

"Oh Ema, thank you!" Lamiroir's smile lit up her entire face and Ema suddenly got the feeling she'd seen that smile somewhere before... "Who found me?"

"Trucy did initially," Ema played with her hair thoughtfully. "Apollo was the brave one who opened the case."

"May I see them?"

"Of course. I think they're in the waiting room."

"I will get my veil and come out to see them. I feel good enough to go ho–to go back to the hotel."

Ema walked out of the room and turned to her left where she found Trucy and Apollo waiting just as she'd predicted. She brought them up to speed, then accompanied Lamiroir to the waiting room, before excusing herself and walking towards the exit.

As she was descending the stairs outside, she saw a familiar figure waiting for her in the descending twilight. She knew their conversation from earlier wasn't through but the dropping sensation in her stomach told her she wasn't quite ready to pick it up yet. Daryan turned his head slightly at the sound of her steps.

"Is the Siren alright?" he asked when she stopped hesitantly in front of him.

"Yeah. She's tired but she'll be fine."

"Good," Daryan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Ema looked at him curiously, confused by his relief and seeing a brighter glimmer of hope that she was wrong. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before he spoke again: "Does she know who attacked her?"

"No but the mark was high up on her forehead which means it's safe to assume that whoever attacked her was taller than her."

"Always the observant one, aren't we detective Skye?" Daryan gave her one of his heart-melting smirks.

"Well, I was taught by the best." She smiled a small smile and looked down at her shoes.

Daryan suddenly and gently grabbed her hand. Ema was entranced by the motion of his fingers as they traced the lines of her palm. "I need to know, Ema..." His voice was so low she had to lean in to hear him. "Do you think I would murder someone?"

She licked her lips as her mind spun out of control, looking for the right words to say, and Daryan looked up questioningly when she didn't answer. Her green eyes were just inches away from his and he could almost see the internal struggle.

"I don't want to believe that you would murder someone..."

He gently took her face in his hands. It would've been so easy to let him take her in his arms, to dissolve in those beautiful gray eyes that held so much pain, but she bit her lip and stood her ground.

"...but the science says you did."

"What science?" Daryan growled. "Dammit Ema! What does your heart tell you?" Daryan's hand moved to rest over her heart. Tears formed in her eyes.

"If I led every investigation with my heart, I wouldn't last very long as a detective."

His stormy eyes flickered between hers, hoping to peel the hardened scientist away and find the real Ema, the Ema that gasped at his touch, that looked at him with shyly, with coy smiles... The Ema he knew he almost had believing that he was innocent just a few minutes ago.

But all he saw was a wall – a fortress – that she suddenly built to protect her heart.

Suddenly, Apollo burst through the entrance (followed by Trucy) leading a better-sounding Lamiroir – Ema could hear the smile in the woman's voice. Immediately, Daryan took his hands off Ema's face and the motion caught Apollo's eye who turned to look at them both. He lingered at the top of the stairs for a moment. Daryan and Ema turned to watch the attorney and his companions as they descended. The hairs on the back of Apollo's neck rose when Daryan's predetorial eyes met his.

"E-Everything okay down here?" he managed to squeak out. Ema distanced herself from Daryan.

"Mind your own business, boy!" Daryan snarled, angered by Ema's behavior. Trucy let out a small "Eep!" as she led Lamiroir at a faster pace past the two detectives.

"Where are you guys headed with Lamiroir in such a hurry?" Ema asked, suddenly suspicious.

"We're going to the detention center," Apollo answered glancing at them over his shoulder. "I have some questions for Machi."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow in court." Ema suddenly looked up at Daryan when she thought she heard another low growl come from him. He watched the trio climb into a cab with a black expression. "What is your deal all of a sudden?"

He took a deep breath. "Nothing. Listen, Ema, we still need to talk – and I still owe you dinner." He paused, as if unsure all of a sudden. "You will let me take you to dinner, won't you?"

"Daryan... I'm exhausted and I still need to type up a report for Klavier—"

"Hmph, speak of the devil," Daryan commented dryly when the ringing of her phone interrupted her.

"No this is Phoenix," Ema said as she looked at the caller ID. She walked a couple steps away, putting her index finger up to indicate that she needed a moment.

Daryan narrowed his eyes at her. "What would that stupid hobo want?" he mumbled as he clenched his jaw.

He dug his keys out of his pocket and glanced at them, his eyes sweeping distastefully over his key ring – it was very similar to Klavier's. The only difference was the color; Daryan's was silver, adorned with a blue strap and a black guitar. He'd left his keys in his office the night of the first concert because he knew he would be taking the band's bus from Edgeworth's house to the Coliseum. He'd retrieved them in the morning from his office, having tired of Klavier's motorbike and missing his own black MV Agusta.

The jingle caught Ema's attention as she looked back at Daryan who had his arms crossed; the heart-shaped key ring glinted in the light shining through from the clinic. Everything went into slow motion as the lyrics of Klavier's and Lamiroir's song came to her...

"_When you stole away the keys my heart held onto so tight..." _

_ "The murder followed the lyrics..." _

_ "Mr. LeTouse was an Interpol agent... Klavier wouldn't know that number right away... Daryan specializes in international affairs." _

Daryan's eyes zoned in on Ema's frozen expression as he thought about Klavier's key chain. As if their minds were synchronized, the lyrics started running through his head as well and he watched the horror flash across her face – the same horror that gripped him.

_ Stay calm_, he instructed himself but with his palms sweaty and his heart pounding with the fear that Ema had made a final conclusion, that proved to be almost impossible. Without thinking and acting on impulse, Daryan pushed himself away from the railing and closed the distance between them, his eyes keeping her rooted to the spot.

With her heart pounding heard in her chest, Ema watched as he slowly came to a stop before her, his eyes as dark as storm clouds. She could hear Phoenix calling her name through the phone but it was like hearing a faint voice on the other end of a very long, very wide tunnel...

And then, he suddenly took her face in his hands again and pressed his lips to hers, releasing all his passion, all his desperation, his desire and his need into the kiss. He enveloped her in his embrace and his hands swept down her trembling body as he tried to blind her to the secret he harbored, exorcise her of the truth she had realized...

It worked.

Ema couldn't respond at first; the shock and suddenness of the kiss caught her completely off-guard. She could feel the passion and almost desperation in the kiss, as her heart started beating again and she responded in kind.

She suddenly didn't care that Phoenix was calling her name on the phone.

She didn't care that she had a murder to investigate.

She didn't care that she could possibly be kissing the murderer right now.

"I'll see you later tonight," he murmured, his mouth moving against hers. "I have an errand to run." He bit her lower lip, more out of desire than an agenda now, and her eyes flew open at the low rumble of his voice. He smirked at her as he pushed stray hairs behind her ear and dropped a kiss to her forehead. He smiled at her then, a disarming, genuine smile, and before she could stop him, before she could regain her senses, Daryan turned around and melted into the shadows of the night.

Ema could still feel his mouth on hers and as she reached up to touch her lips.

_"Ema!" _a tinny voice cried and she jumped at the sound, her wide eyes turning on the cell phone she had in her hand.

"Oh, God! Phoenix!" she cried into the phone. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here," Phoenix paused. "Is everything okay?"

"I... don't know. I need to come over and talk with you, please?"

"Of course, I'm not working tonight so feel free to stop by whenever."

"Thank you Phoenix," Ema said softly, her eyes turning back to the spot where Daryan had disappeared. "I'll... be by shortly."

Klavier slowly strummed his guitar as he watched the sun setting over a bustling Los Angeles. The day had worn on him and he could feel the exhaustion taking over his body. His mind, however, was racing a million miles an hour with thoughts of the strange object that was sitting in his office along with Lamiroir's testimony.

"_It's over. Press the switch_."

What did it mean?

"Gah!" Klavier exclaimed as he stood and was about to throw his guitar when a shadowed figure appeared in his doorway. His office was mostly dark now that the sun had completely set and the figure was illuminated from the lights in the hallway.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice was familiar but Klavier couldn't place it. "Two guitars ruined in three days. Not something I imagine you would readily forgive yourself for in the morning."

"Who are you?" Klavier demanded as he squinted to see the woman standing in his doorway. She suddenly reached over and flipped the switch to his office and he made a noise of protest as the lights came on and he was temporarily blinded. Klavier rubbed his eyes and when the woman before him came into focus he let out a loud gasp. _"Deanna..."_

"Oh! No! No... I'm sorry." The woman paused and took the blond wig off her head. "I've become so accustomed to wearing these, I'd forgotten I had it on." She ran her long fingers through her thick, black hair. Klavier stared at her dumbfounded. She smiled faintly as she approached him. "I'm sorry, Klavier. My affinity for dramatics has carried into my everyday life."

"Bella..." he said at last, reaching up and touching her cheek. "Bella Crescend."

"Yes, that's me." The woman paused as she scrutinized the man before her and a look of fear flitted across her face. "What's wrong? Klavier, tell me that my baby is...

"N-Nein. I apologize, Frau Crescend," Klavier interrupted as he cleared his throat. "Daryan is fine. Forgive me, it's just that... Well, no one has seen or heard from you since that incident with Dr. White..." Klavier trailed off, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. He looked down at the guitar in his hands which he gently set on his desk behind him. He then gestured to the chair that was closest to them.

"Please sit, I have the feeling this is more than just a simple visit from an old friend."

"Thank you."

Klavier took her long black coat from her and hung it as she sat in the chair. She watched Klavier with a thoughtful expression as he went to the small water cooler the corner of his office. He walked back to where she sat and offered her the water.

As Bella started talking, the tremor in her voice gave away her own trepidation. "Well, as you know, Derrick was arrested shortly after that incident, with your and Daryan's help." She smoothed the stray hairs of the wig that was in her hand as her gray eyes turned sad. "That incident triggered a severe depression in me, one that even Daryan couldn't snap me out of. He always made me smile with his stories about his time on the road with you and the Gavinners. I think back to that dark time and... Sometimes, I wonder how he made it through himself. Then I remember that he had you, Klavier. He always spoke so highly of you. He was, and I'm sure still is, madly in love with you." Klavier bit his lip as Bella smiled. "I see you are still in love with him as well?"

The blond sighed deeply. "My feelings for him run very deep. Deeper than most friendships. And yes, I was probably just as in love with him as he was me..." He paused to gather the right words and Bella spoke up.

"But there's another, isn't there?" Klavier glanced at her sideways and she smiled slyly. "Please, Klavier, as beautiful of a man you are, you wear your heart on your sleeve." Bella set her drink down and stood up.

"I do not!"

"Well, not now, but you used to," She paused in front of him and patted his arm. "It also doesn't help that your life is plastered all over the tabloids and gossip sites online." She gave him an apathetic look and he looked away to avoid her gaze. "Trust me, I know what it's like having your personal life out there for the whole world to see." She made a wide sweeping gesture. "Anyway, that's not important. What is important is what I've seen in the papers about the Chief's son and this trial that you are prosecuting." Bella had made her way over to the little plastic glob that was under a glass dome. "I see you received my present."

Klavier pushed away from his desk suddenly to stand up. "You sent that?"

"Yes." She paused as she laid her hands on the protective cover and the silver ring on her finger tapped against the glass, catching Klavier's attention. It was similar to Daryan's, except smaller and more delicate. "I came by with this today but you were very busy. This tiny thing," she said, lifting the glass casing and taking the plastic object in her hand, "has been the cause of grief and suffering in my family for years. I was hoping to get here in time to stop whatever Daryan had planned for this."

"Wait," Klavier interrupted, shooting to her side. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You mean...you don't know what power this holds?" she asked, casting him a surprised look. "You don't know that this tiny little thing could bring life to the dying or death to the living?"

"A-Are you telling me...?" Klavier swallowed hard. Things were slowly falling into place.

"This is a model of the Borginian Cocoon. It holds the cure for Incuritus." Bella turned it over in her hand. "It also holds a very powerful poison, one that has been compared to atroquinine."

Klavier's legs suddenly became weak under him and he fell back against the edge of his desk. Everything that he had known, all the truths of the last few days, and years, were washed away by this tiny harbinger of trouble.

"I tried to tell you everything on that day, but... Well." The woman sighed deeply. "Derrick loved his daughter – loved her to death because of this. If I had known all of the details behind what Derrick was doing, I would have stopped him before he got too far. Now, I fear Daryan may be walking down the same path as his father."

"I feel... I feel so numb right now," Klavier said staring at the space in front of him. "But it explains so much..."

"When I heard that LeTouse was coming to the states, I became suspicious, and flew here to find out all I could."

"How do you know LeTouse?" Klavier asked faintly, too drained to be surprised anymore.

"In the entertainment circles, news travels fast," Bella explained as she placed the cocoon back under the glass dome. "When I heard Lamiroir had hired a new manager, I did some research and my suspicions were correct. LeTouse's father and Derrick worked together on the embargo of the cocoons. Romein followed in his father's footsteps, bringing anyone to justice who would smuggle the cocoons out of the country."

"But how would Romein know to sniff out Lamiroir and Machi... unless there's a snitch somewhere in the system?"

"I don't know," Bella regarded Klavier carefully. "I was hoping you or Daryan would have the answers to this mess."

"Well," Klavier paused. He wondered how much of the trial she knew about. "I haven't been in contact with Daryan for a good five hours..." He paused again as he brought out his phone. "I haven't heard from Ema either, come to think of it."

"Ema?" Bella played stupid.

"One of my detectives," Klavier offered distractedly as he dialed her number. It went straight to voice-mail. "What the hell is going on?" he said mostly to himself.

"Is everything okay, Klavier?" Bella placed a hand on his arm.

"I hope so, Bella," he looked at her, then walked over to the chair where his jacket was hanging and threw it on, sticking his hand in his pocket to pull out his spare keys. "If you don't mind Bella, I need to do some thinking." His head was buzzing with all the information he had just been given as he walked over to fetch Bella's jacket for her.

"Of course Klavier," Bella said as she moved to him. "I completely understand."

"Do you need a ride?" he asked but she shook her head.

As he reached up to grab her jacket off the hook, the keys jangled in his hand and he froze. The lyrics to his song rang through his head and his mind went back to the morning of the murder; Ema and Daryan had been the only ones in the house when they awoke. Knowing full well that Ema had no business with his keys, Klavier came to a startling conclusion that Daryan had stolen his keys...

"Klavier?" Bella's voice and her hand on his arm startled Klavier from his thoughts. The pain and confusion she saw in his beautiful blue eyes alarmed her. "Please, tell me what you are thinking?"

"I... I think I might have to put Daryan on the witness stand tomorrow."

* * *

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great,  
And would suffice.

~Robert Frost~

"Fire and Ice" was inspired by a passage in Canto 32 of Dante's _Inferno_, in which the worst offenders of hell, the traitors, are submerged, while in a fiery hell, up to their necks in ice: "a lake so bound with ice, / It did not look like water, but like a glass ... right clear / I saw, where sinners are preserved in ice."


	14. Daryan's Inferno, Part 3: Dismissed

I want to apologize for the looong delay between updates. Between my writers block and my beta reader not feeling well, it was a struggle getting this out. But, we pulled through! I want to thank my beta,** xStormyx**, for her endless patience with my ugly and repetitive grammar errors and silly story inconsistencies! She deserves all of the kudos and 'Snakoos' (yes i misspelled that on purpose!) she can get! I also want to thank all of you readers and reviewers for hanging in there and not losing faith in me and this story!

The italics at the beginning is my rendition of the conversation that happened between Ema and Gant back in "Rise From the Ashes"...Parallels anyone?

Enjoy!

I DO NOT own any lyrics or characters mentioned in this fiction.

* * *

_So give me reason,  
To prove me wrong,  
To wash this memory clean.  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes,  
Across this new divide._

New Divide  
**~Linkin Park~**

* * *

_"Don't go yet," Gant's voice rumbled through his office as he gestured towards Ema. Phoenix leaned in defensively towards her. _

_ "M-Me sir?" She clutched her satchel tightly. _

_ "I'd like a word with you, young lady." Gant held his hands behind his back as his green eyes seemed to stare into her soul. She swallowed hard and glanced up at Phoenix. _

_ "B-But sir, I'm not a licensed scientific investigator yet!" _

_ Gant fixed his gaze on Phoenix. "You with the spikey hair. You're free to go!"_

_ "It'll be okay, Ema." He whispered to her before he walked out of the office. "You are a strong young lady." _

_ "M-Mr. Wright!" She watched him as he glanced at her over his shoulder before he closed the office door, the sound of which reminded her of impending doom. Swallowing hard, she turned and faced the older man. "What did you want to talk about Mr. Gant?" _

_ "Your sister is a good woman, she made a great partner." A small smile curled his lips. "but the things she said in court today...have left a very bad taste in my mouth. I don't appreciate her accusations." _

_ "I...don't understand..." Ema shifted her weight._

_ "Ema Skye," She flinched at the use of her full name. His voice was like honey laced with poison. "How much of that evening do you remember?" _

_ "Sir, I remember most everything until I passed out." What was with the third degree all of a sudden?_

_ "Do you remember who you pushed?" Gant twisted his hair. _

_ "I..." She paused. She was starting to doubt herself. Why was he asking her all these questions? "I think I pushed Darke away from Neil..."_

_ "Do you remember what happened afterward?" _

_ "No, I believe I passed out." She looked down at her shoes. "I kinda remember waking up in Lana's arms." _

_ Gant was suddenly in front of her and he gently cupped her chin in his gloved hand. "Ema, Your sister loves you and I can see why. You have a lot of fight in you." He moved her face back and forth as if examining it. "You have a very honest face as well. Tell me, do you think I could murder someone?" _

_ "Wh-What?" She blinked at him. _

_ "I asked you if I looked like a murderer to you?" _

_ "I-I...No...Why would you?" She started to panic. Her heart started to pound in her chest. A twisted smile crossed his face as he leaned in so close to her that she could feel his breath on her cheek. _

_ "Let's just say evidence is everything in this case and right now all evidence is pointed towards a guilty verdict for your sister." Ema gasped. "Oh don't worry hon. She did it all out of love for you!" He chuckled darkly into her ear. Then he traced his thumb gently along her jaw. Ema stumbled backwards as she touched her cheek._

_ "You'll remember that won't you Ema? Your sister risked everything to protect you." He stared at her for the longest time, paralyzing her to the spot as her hands were shaking. He suddenly broke out into a menacing laugh._

_ "Why so serious young one? You are an attractive young lady!" He stepped forward as she stepped back. "Come now I'm not going to hurt you!" He gently set his hand at the small of her back and started guiding her to the door. _

_ "I'm glad we had this talk Ema," He said as he opened his door. "You'll need to go straight to the police. They'll have questions for you." _

~**X**~

Ema couldn't help but flinch at Phoenix's appearance when he opened the door to his office. She still wasn't used to this new Phoenix who, it seemed to Ema, had given up on everything. On the one hand, Ema couldn't blame him. He had his livelihood stripped from him. No, scratch that, he had his life stripped away from him, and Ema suddenly thought that she was glad she wasn't there when that happened. She saw the emptiness in his eyes now and wondered how the hell he made it through the first few weeks after the incident.

"C'mon in, Ema." He gestured and she stepped in. It was the first time in seven years that she had been in that office, and as she looked around, she was quite astounded at the disarray.

"Heh, Trucy likes to bring her work home with her," Phoenix said nervously as he noticed Ema's expression. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What does she do?"

"She works as a magician at the Wunderbar. Enjoys herself immensely." Phoenix beamed. Ema could tell he was proud of her; she just wished she knew the whole story. "So, Ema, it's good to see you. You look well. Tired, but well."

She blinked at him then smiled a small smile. "Thank you for letting me come over Phoenix." She paused and gestured at the man. "You look good as well, all things considered."

"I survive." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Trucy helps a lot. Anyway, let's sit," Phoenix gestured over to the run down couch with papers and folders spewed all over. As she helped the dark-haired man gather the folders, a name caught her eye, and she furrowed her brow.

"Er... Phoenix? Why is Kristoph Gavin's name on this document?" Ema raised it for her scrutiny and saw that it was some sort of official court document. "Phoenix? What's going on?"

"I... Never mind," he said, grabbing the document from her hand. "It's something that I'm working on that—" He paused when he saw the serious look on the detective's pretty face. "Well, let's just say it could change the system. Sit please, what's on your mind Ema?" She narrowed her eyes at the change of subject.

Ema barely heard him; her memories of Phoenix Wright were of a more pleasant nature. The Phoenix that was sitting next to her was haggard and tired with three days worth of stubble and a sweatshirt just as frayed as her nerves. But when he smiled that old goofy grin, all those warm memories came flooding back and he seemed like the Phoenix she remembered.

"I know what you're thinking," He looked down at his hands. "But, I promise there is still a lot of fight and a lot of the old Phoenix in here." He touched his chest and finally his smile reached his eyes.

Ema couldn't help herself – she smiled back. "Thank you. I just didn't know anyone else to turn to. I needed… an unbiased opinion."

"So this is involving the case of the murdered Interpol Agent?"

Ema's brows raised in surprise. "Wow. Word travels fast."

"Apollo practically lives here now, so I hear the dish."

"I suppose that's true." Ema sighed, not quite sure where to start and then realized that it didn't really matter – the beginning was just as messed up as the end. Before she knew it, she was telling Phoenix of her feelings for Klavier and Daryan, and what had happened between the three of them. "They are both great guys, I just have," She paused. "Let's just say I haven't felt this way about anyone for a very long time." She fiddled nervously with the buttons on her purse.

"So which one draws your interest more?"

Ema looked at him suddenly and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop to think. "Well, Daryan of course,"

Phoenix cocked his head. "You don't sound so sure about that, Ema."

"I… I am sure." _Why did she suddenly feel so confused about her feelings?_ "It's just that chemistry between Daryan and I is extraordinary. I can't be in the same vicinity as him without losing my concentration."

"I'm sensing a but…"

She narrowed her eyes at him accusingly. "How'd you get so perceptive?"

"Ema." Phoenix chuckled and patted her knee. "It doesn't require much perception to notice that gargantuan 'but'…" He paused and laughed. "_But _I've always been perceptive. Events – and certain people – have taught me to be even more sensitive to what people are feeling."

Ema gave him a half smile and sighed again. "The 'but' is that I also have feelings for Klavier, only they aren't as strong. It's more of a friendship thing. It's just that I can't stop thinking about that night and…" She blushed, looking away.

Phoenix smiled sympathetically. "You three shared something special so it's obviously a very complicated situation. On one hand, there's Daryan and on the other is Klavier – who has been on on your case since you hit the precinct. It also doesn't help that they're best friends. If you ask me, what I think you're feeling is an echo of what you might have felt before."

"What do you mean?" Ema asked, surprised.

"Well, there's no doubt on my mind that at one point you started to like Klavier too. You just didn't allow yourself to face it. Am I right?"

"I…" She paused and bit her lip, knowing there was no use lying to Phoenix and nodded.

"And after that night, you couldn't help but face those emotions, only then they were _ overshadowed_, by your attraction to Daryan. So, because you never really gave yourself the opportunity to resolve whatever you felt for Klavier, I think you'll always have that small crush on the young Gavin boy."

Ema played with the buttons on her purse again and sighed defeatedly, realizing everything Phoenix had said sounded spot on. Hobo or not, the man still had it. "It-it's just so stupid! It just sounds like some big love triangle."

"Isn't it?"

"Argh!" She put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I tease and I took it too far." He rubbed her back.

"No," She looked up at him and sniffed. "You're right. It is a stupid love triangle and I'm caught in the middle, trying to decide who I want more."

"I think we both know who you want… but there's complications, right?"

Without questioning his perception this time, Ema proceeded to tell him of the trial, Lamiroir's accusations, and her discovery of the firecracker remains. At that point she brought them out. "I–I just don't know what to do! If I present this to Klavier it'll kill him, if it means what I think it means."

"What exactly do you think it means?" Phoenix gave her a sidelong glance.

"Well, along with the transmitter I found, I think it means that…" Ema swallowed hard. It was the first time she was about to vocalize her theory. "It means that… It means we got the time of murder wrong. The murderer killed LeTouse during the second act and – and… Machi was on stage then and Daryan wasn't. And if you combine that with Lamiroir's testimony… then Daryan _had _the chance which means he—Phoenix—"

And then she broke down. Phoenix wrapped his arms around her heaving body and she leaned into him, trying to even her breathing. "He's been lying to me -to us! Oh God!" she moaned and pulled away suddenly.

"Ema?"

"Klavier's going to be devastated." She wiped her eyes as Phoenix threw her a confused look. "I-I think – no, I _know_ – their relationship goes a lot deeper than just band mates and work partners."

"Hmm. I can see that…" Phoenix drifted off in his thoughts. It was Ema's turn to look at Phoenix. "Heh, sorry." He stood up abruptly, walked over to a filing cabinet and rifled through it. "When I heard about the Chief's son this morning, I did a bit of investigation on my own. The symptoms that the son is displaying are similar to the symptoms of a certain young lady that was only briefly in the spotlight six years ago. Ah." He brought out a newspaper clipping and handed it to her. Ema set the fragments on the coffee table in front of her and scanned the article; the headline screamed of a scandal that rocked the psych ward at Hickfield clinic.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for… Wait, Derrick _Crescend_? As in…?"

"Keep reading."

"…_being held at the State Prison… no chance for parole… wife released from the clinic,"_ she read sporadically until her eyes fell on two familiar names and her eyes widened. "_Daryan Crescend and Klavier Gavin were given top recognition for revealing evidence of Derrick's wrongdoings. But what of the young daughter that was so sick? Has she fallen off the face of the earth? Or is she part of a scandal that is at the family core?'"_ Ema put the paper down_. _"I don't understand. I thought Daryan's sister was sick with cancer."

"That's what the papers wanted everyone to think – no, let me rephrase that—" Phoenix looked disgusted for the first time "—that's what Derrick Crescend wanted everyone to think."

Ema shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the man. "I don't understand how you can correlate this article with whats happening now, with the chiefs son?" She clenched her jaw. "It's so sad how sick and depraved Daryan's father was."

Phoenix turned and rummaged through the drawer again and pulled out another article, which he handed to Ema. She sighed as she took it and read it. "'Governor's_ daughter in hospital for unknown disease. Rock star brother and band mates visit and create small incident in lobby... Gavinners stop to give autographs to their small fan base... Klavier Gavin was last to arrive, after prosecuting trial with Phoenix Wright...'" _ Ema gasped. "The same trial?"

"Yes, even in the state I was in," Phoenix paused. "I stopped to read the papers the next day, and that caught my eye for some reason. Something nagged at the back of my mind, and it wasn't until I talked to Trucy a week later, that things started to click."

Ema looked at him expectantly.

Phoenix chuckled. "Well, the short story is that, Klavier and Kristoph were supposed to face each other in court. Klavier pursued his music career after that trial and after Daryan's sister died. The Gavinners were on tour in Europe when the incident with Daryan's father went down. "

"You've completely lost me Phoenix, sorry." Ema tugged at her hair. "Wait, did you say that Klavier and Kristoph were supposed to face each other in court that day?"

"Well, I've gathered some evidence that steers toward that conclusion, yes." Phoenix gestured to the folder that contained the document that Ema had scrutinized earlier. "I have also gathered a small amount of evidence linking Kristoph and Derrick involving the cocoons and the mess with the chiefs son."

Ema opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Her brow knitted together in confusion and along with the stress of the past couple days, her headache came back full force. She groaned and rubbed her temples.

"The cocoons are the link between Daryan's sister and the Chief's son." Phoenix said concisely. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Phoenix," Ema said a little too loudly in her frustration. She took a deep breath and went on. "I don't need more riddles in this case. What are these cocoons?"

He sat next to her and handed her a bottle of his own pain medications. She bit her lip and looked at the bottle; it was heavy duty and she knew if she took one now, she would pass out in the blink of an eye. She made the quick decision to take one and save it for later. In the meantime, she brought out her own and popped a couple of them, washing them down with the "grape juice" (the more innocent name he'd attributed to vodka) that Phoenix kept nearby.

"Wow, that's… wow!" She made a face.

"Heh, yeah, it's probably pretty strong," he said nonchalantly.

"Mmmhm! Yeah I'd say it was strong!" She felt warm all the way down to her stomach, then quickly realized that she hadn't had anything to eat except for Snackoos all day. She put her hands up to her cheeks as she felt them getting warm and Phoenix laughed.

"So, anyway, what about these cocoons?"

"Let's just say, I don't think you should jump to conclusions about Daryan." Phoenix bit his lip and paused, making the decision not to muddle her head with his theories. "I'm sure there's more to it than just the murder of an Interpol agent."

"But Phoenix, I don't think I can handle any more betrayal. I—" She touched her chest. "My heart still has scars from what happened so long ago."

Phoenix put his hand over hers. It was warm and for the first time in the past week she felt comforted and secure. "Ema, you'll have to trust that Daryan has his own scars that are healing. That his past was just as turbulent as yours, if not more."

"But what does this murder have to do with all of it?"

"Everything will fall into place eventually." Phoenix paused and grabbed both of her hands and held them as if he was suddenly concerned for her. "Just be careful okay? Remember, every man has an igniter in him. You know, the sort of thing a single spark could turn into a wildfire of emotion."

Ema suddenly felt like she had been whacked over the head with a sledgehammer and she blanched. "W–What did you just say?"

"Umm… Wildfire of emo–"

"No, no, before that!"

"Every man has an igniter in him?"

Ema looked down at the fragments and remembered the earpiece that Apollo showed her. She couldn't decide if it was the sudden conclusion she had come to that made her nauseous , or the large drink of alcohol she had taken earlier. "Daryan shot LeTouse in the second act. He must've gone to the dressing room and found LeTouse there and… and they got into an argument. Daryan shot him… told Machi through the earpiece to press the switch which lit Gavin's guitar up like a Christmas tree… dropped his earpiece in the hall and when he heard Apollo and I outside the dressing room, he ignited the fireworks... " She looked up at Phoenix with horror in her eyes and shook her head. "I–I can't do it! No! I can't give these to Klavier. It'll devastate him."

"But Ema, he's going to find out eventually." Phoenix squeezed her hands gently then let go. "He's going to find out through the course of the trial or maybe even through his own investigations."

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to hand him the decisive evidence," Ema said conclusively. "As much picking on me as he did in the trial today, I can't do that to him."

Phoenix looked at the fragments and sighed. "I guess I could give them to Apollo, and let him present them."

"Would you do that?"

"Yes," Phoenix said quietly. "Yes, I'll do that."

"Thank you Phoenix. It means a lot to me!"

"Okay, but you owe me one now," he said and Ema flinched at his suddenly serious expression. "I am going to need a favor from you but not right away. If things go the way I think they will, then lets just say someone is going to be a very broken person."

"What are you planning?" Ema's eyes went wide as her heart started beating against her ribcage. Suddenly her mind went to the name she saw on the document earlier and she gasped. "The Gavins! Phoenix, what the hell is going on?"

"Ema, you must promise me that no matter what happens, you must remain strong." Phoenix looked at her earnestly.

"Stop talking in rid—"

"Ema, please!" His voice was raised in frustration and he paused to contain himself. "Please, just trust me. It's a course that I have to pursue."

Ema contemplated his words as her eyes flickered between Phoenix's bright blue ones. Suddenly, a flashback to her youth caught her off-guard: _"I trust you Phoenix. I trust that you will fix all this with my sister."_

She nodded slowly, surveying his expression but finally giving in. Her words rang as true now as they had then. "I trust you Phoenix."

**~X~**

"Machi, I know you know something about this by your reaction." Daryan heard Apollo's scratchy voice as he listened in on their conversation. The concrete wall of the detention center was cold as he leaned against it. "If you won't tell me, I might have to give it to the prosecution…"

"_Shit_, Machi," Daryan said under his breath, poised to run out and interrupt at any moment. "C'mon kid, be strong."

"He asks you to 'wait, do not be so hasty! ' " Lamiroir's voice came through. Then Machi said something in his language and Lamiroir translated. "Do you know everything?"

"Yes, everything. Well, sort of."

Daryan's world stopped. He was frozen as they discussed the cocoon and the politics around it, his mind whirring and twisting all different directions as he tried to find a way out of this mess.

"Well, Machi? Are you a smuggler?" was the next thing that Daryan heard and he held his breath. He heard Lamiroir and Machi banter back and forth.

"He won't tell me," Lamiroir said.

"I wonder," Apollo cut in. "Do you think he brought a cocoon here to sell it to someone? If Machi really did bring one into the country… was he planning on making a deal for it's sale?"

"I can't go home to Borginia. I do not want to go home," Lamiroir translated. "The penalty for taking a cocoon from Borginia… is death." The Siren paused as Machi spoke one last time. "'About the case..'? What about the case?"

He'd heard enough. The blood pulsed through his head like a storm and he flung the door open, startling them all. They stared at him uneasily and he smiled inwardly, glad of the reaction his presence caused. "This meeting's over," Daryan said glaring at Apollo and Trucy, vaguely aware that Lamiroir's blind eyes were boring holes into him.

"…Daryan!" Trucy gasped.

"Wh-What do you mean? Visiting hours aren't over yet!"

Daryan was starting to really hate Apollo's voice. He crossed his arms and looked at him thunderously. "There's a call for Machi from the Borginian Embassy. This meeting is over."

"Just give us five more minutes. We can call them back after that."

_Five more minutes and I'll be up shit creek without a paddle,_ Daryan thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "Sorry, no go. C'mon, piano-boy. We're leaving."

"…Daryan! Wait!" Trucy cried.

Daryan cringed at the sound of her voice. "…I never liked you." He turned his icy gaze on both of them again. Daryan felt a sudden, inexplicable surge of hatred for Trucy. She knew too much – as did Apollo. "Either of you."

He grabbed Machi a little more roughly than he meant to, and walked out of the visitor's room. It wasn't until they were both alone in another room that the silence broke: "Sit," Dayran commanded and Machi obeyed silently, staring at him through his dark glasses with terrified eyes. The detective paced silently, nervously running his hands through his hair.

"_I can't believe you were going to tell them everything!"_ Daryan exploded a minute later as he sat next to the kid, as Machi flinched. "Listen kid, we have a deal. You're protected in this country. I just need more time to organize things with the chief so we can save his son. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes… You are needing time. But I am s-scared. Do not want to go back home!" Machi's eyes started to fill with tears. Daryan clenched his jaw. _ I can't let this kid get the better of me_. But it's hard – so hard.

"I need to know where the other cocoon replica is, since that stupid attorney has one."

"Do not know!" Machi shook his head hard. "Was in lug… lu…"

"Yeah, I checked your luggage," Daryan sighed, and chewed his thumb nail. The black polish flaked off into his mouth but he barely noticed. "It's not there."

"I do not know," Machi took off his sunglasses and fixed his blue eyes on Daryan's gray ones. "I'm scared, Dar-y-an."

He didn't know how it happened; suddenly it wasn't Machi sitting in front of him. It was Deanna – and she was mocking him.

_How can you pick on this little boy, Dar-y-an? Why couldn't you just leave it be? Why do you have to be the hero all the time?_

"_Because I love you Deanna_!" He pounded his fist against the table. "Can't you understand that? I miss you! You were the only one that understood me. But you left!"

_Daryan, there is another that loves and understands you just as much as I do!_

"Klavier can fuck himself. He's going to put me up on that witness stand—"

_Yes, Klavier loves you…_ Her voice was starting to fade. _But there is another that understands you._

"Ema…?" Daryan stared at his hand. It was red and swollen and yet he felt nothing. The only thing he saw was Ema's beautiful green eyes, and the voices in his head were suddenly silent. Daryan drew in a deep breath, shaking his head, trying to ignore the images of Ema that swam before him: Ema smiling at him, looking up at him through her lashes, scowling in the face of his smirk… Ema calling his name as she moved against him…

Daryan shook his head again and turned away, now completely unaware of the bemused and frightened Machi.

"I need to focus. I need to save the Chief's son!"

_ No Daryan, _Deanna's voice came again. Y_ou need to save yourself._

**~X~**

Thunder sounded overhead and Ema jumped as she entered the building that housed Klavier's office. She was shaking so hard she wasn't sure how she made it here at all. Her headache was reduced to a dull ache as she stood in the elevator that would take her to Klavier's floor. Trying to concentrate on what she was going to tell the prosecutor was proving to be difficult. Phoenix's words were bouncing around in her head and she felt genuine concern for Klavier. _First his brother is accused of murder, and now his friend – his best friend_. What did Phoenix have planned?

The bell sounding the fifth floor rang and the doors opened. She paused. The amount of pure silence she had heard today was astonishing. Ema knew Klavier's office was soundproof, but the only other thing she heard was the buzzing of the florescent lights and the occasional rumble of thunder.

_That's odd_, the detective thought to herself as she walked down the hall. _Klavier usually makes his underlings stay on a busy court-day_.

Ema cursed the gods when she found Klavier's office dark. The lights from the city outside the large picture window illuminated the room just enough for Ema to make her way across, flinching as she passed the charred remains of Klavier's prized guitar. She watched as the city hustled and bustled its way through a rainy Tuesday evening. It was on days like this that Ema wished she had a normal job. She could be at home curled up on her couch in her pajamas watching some sappy movie and eating popcorn instead of wondering if the potential love of her life was a killer. A flash of lightning snapped her out of the surprise that overwhelmed her when she heard her own inner monologue, wondering when Daryan had come to mean so much to her.

"Gah!" she exclaimed as she turned away from the window and started out of the office. "Why does he have to be so irresistible anyway?"

"Who's irresistible?"

Ema's heart leapt into her throat and she froze as the figure in the doorway stalked slowly to her. Another flash of lightning and thunder rumbled through the building as memories of that rainy night so long ago crept into her head.

"D-Darke?" her voice came out in a loud whisper. "W-Why do you follow me?"

"I could ask the same of you." The voice was low as the man angled off towards Klavier's desk. Daryan's profile gave him away as he stopped just in front of the fake cocoon and Ema gulped, chiding herself for her stupidity. _Get a grip, Ema. People don't rise from the dead… and Darke is long gone_. "Why are you here, Detective Skye?"

"I–I had to give Klavier my report for the day." Ema's curiosity won over her fears. "What is that?"

"This," Daryan started as he tapped the glass with his ring, "is a Borginian Cocoon. Many people have lost their lives for - and because of – this tiny thing."

"Wh–why?"

"Inside this fragile cocoon is the cure to one of the world's deadliest diseases." Daryan ran his finger along the glass as Ema walked up to it. "It also contains one of the world's deadliest poisons." He suddenly looked up at Ema. In the flash of lightning, she could see his eyes were as dark as storm clouds. "You never answered my question earlier, princess."

"I told you I'm here—"

"No," he watched and smiled a little as Ema's eyes widened. "I asked you if you thought I could murder someone." She swallowed hard and looked him straight in the eye as déjà vu struck her, rendering her motionless.

_ Gant was suddenly in front of her and he gently cupped her chin in his gloved hand. "Your sister loves you and I can see why. You have a lot of fight in you." He moved her face back and forth as if examining it. "You have a very honest face as well. Tell me, do you think I could murder someone?" _

_ "Wh-What?" She blinked at him. _

_ "I asked you if I looked like a murderer to you?" _

_ "I–I… No! Of course not! Why would you?" She started to panic. Her heart started to pound in her chest as a twisted smile crossed his face and he leaned in so close to her that she could feel his breath on her cheek. _

"Because it seems you made up your mind earlier this evening." Daryan was in front of her again and he had her chin in a tight grip.

"There's too much evidence, Daryan," Ema's whole being started to shake as she struggled to maintain her grip on reality. "I–I have to follow the evidence. It's what I'm trained to do."

"You've been trained well, then." And before she could grasp his meaning, Daryan captured her lips in a desperate kiss.

She pulled away from him. "No, Daryan," Ema's emotions got the better of her as she tried her hardest not to cry. "Whatever it is that makes you like this you need to let go of it!"

He grabbed her forearms and pulled her to him as a small yelp escaped her lips.

_"You make me like this Ema,"_ his words came out breathlessly. Daryan's breath was hot on her cheek as she closed her eyes and turned her head. She was scared, truly and undeniably scared. Lightning flashed, throwing their shadows at the far wall and loosening her grip on her sanity. One hand slowly made its way up her arm and traced her neckline up to her jaw then entangled itself in her hair. "You've driven me insane with that coy smile, the way you move, the way you _smell_… "

"Daryan... " Ema's voice came out in a strangled mess as Daryan's other hand snaked under her coat and pulled her even closer. She gasped as her body collided with his. She caught a glimpse of the inferno in his eyes that was consuming his reason and turning him to ash and it froze her with terror. She was transfixed by the insane desire and need that seared her, unable to believe it was for her… her alone…

"I need you Ema... " Daryan whispered. He was hooked on her presence now that he knew the demons and voices that had been chasing him were silenced by her mere closeness. All he could hear was her breathing. All he could feel was her warmth and closeness. All he could see was her beautiful face that was tinged with fear. He kissed her again, this time not as desperate but still with a need that was unmistakeable and the thunder that sounded just then was like his heartbeat, roaring his desire for her.

Ema hated the fact that not two seconds ago she had been scared of this man and now she wanted him more than she ever had before. Her mind screamed at her to run, to push him away and escape, but her heart told her there was nothing wrong with any of this. Pushing him away now wouldn't just destroy Daryan, but her as well. His kisses were rough and her grip on his jacket tightened. Her resolve was starting to break as he deepened the kiss and she wrapped one arm around him.

_Ema, you're kissing a murderer… _the voice of reason whispered into her ear.

That was all she needed but when she tried to pull away, it was in vain. Though she pounded his shoulder, he was latched onto her, refusing to let her go

"No, Daryan! " Ema's voice came out in a squeak as Daryan grabbed her hair and tugged on it exposing her neck. She heard a low moan as his fingers dug into her arm. "I can't—"

He leaned in to kiss her slender neck, her intoxicating scent rendering him senseless. Her protests fell on deaf ears as he ran his lips down the smooth skin of her neck.

_"Ema."_

"Daryan—!"

Again he ignored her, his teeth nipping at the curve between her shoulder and neck as a hand yanked at her coat…

"Stop it!" She screamed and then her hand collided with his face in a resounding slap. He froze for a moment and rage overwhelmed him. Then, he slowly turned his face back to her, his eyes blazing; she was backing away from him, her hand over her mouth in surprise. Though his cheek stung, he remained paralyzed; the only movement coming from him was his jaw as it clenched and unclenched.

Suddenly, she moved, as if to run, but he grabbed her around the middle and pulled her close again, ignoring her shouts and struggles against his steely grip.

"You can't run away from me Ema," he breathed into her ear.

"Daryan, let go of—"

"What the hellis going on here?" Klavier stood at the entrance to his office and Daryan's stormy gaze turned on his friend and frowned, ready to tell him to get lost but then Klavier spoke again. "Let go of her, Daryan."

Daryan's eyes narrowed at the frosty tone of Klavier's voice and he snorted. Just as he turned to face his friend fully, his grip loosened on Ema. She pushed against him and they both stumbled as she fell from his grasp. Klavier moved to catch her, all the while keeping eye contact with Daryan. He knew the look – it was a mixture of hatred and fear… sadness underneath it all. Daryan just stood, motionless, save for his breathing hard as his dark gaze swept over Ema where she sobbed in Klavier's arms.

"I will ask again: what the _hell_ is going on here, Daryan?"

Ema heard anger color Klavier's voice as she stepped back.

"Nothing, Klavier." Daryan's gray eyes were darting between Klavier's and were slightly crazed. "Ema and I were having an argument, that's all."

Klavier's brow furrowed as he looked back at Ema for confirmation. She slowly nodded her head. As soon as Klavier turned his head back she closed her eyes and bit her lip to fight the torrent of emotions that were threatening to rise.

"It seems like more than an argument to me."

"Well, that's all it was princess, so back off." Daryan swept past him but Klavier grabbed his arm. Daryan shook him off and looked at him contemptuously.

"Don't. Touch. Me," he growled and walked away.

He wasn't sure what made him glance back at the office as he pushed the button for the elevator, but as he did, he saw Klavier wrap his arms around Ema. The last piece of his sanity broke away as he howled and punched the wall. He bolted for the fire exit and ran down the stairs, two at a time.

He no longer had anything left to lose.

**~X~**

"Mein Gott, Ema," Klavier said gently as he wrapped his arms around her. She had started crying hysterically and uncontrollably. She was too exhausted to care who was comforting her anymore.

"What really happened in here?" He rested his cheek gently against her head and waited for her to get control of herself. His own exhaustion was threatening to take over, but the fact that he was holding everything he ever wanted in his arms at that moment made him hold her tighter.

Daryan's howl brought them both out of their reverie and they glanced into the hall to see a flash of dark leather and black hair run through the fire exit doors. Klavier stood in the doorway, so many emotions tearing at his heart. His best friend, band-mate, once-lover… they were all suddenly lost to him. It was as if a piece of his own soul had run through those doors.

Ema slid down the door jamb and brought her knees to her chest. She tried in vain to fight the torrent of tears that escaped as she leaned her forehead against her knees.

"It's not supposed to be this hard." Ema's voice brought Klavier out of his thoughts as he knelt next to her, taking her into his arms again. She lifted her head as they parted and her eyes were red and there were tracks of tears running down her cheeks. Klavier's own eyes were shining from unshed tears.

"Why does everything have to be so god-damned complicated?" She cried between sobs.

"I don't know," Klavier said slowly as a tear escaped. He brushed it away and swallowed hard as he looked down at his hands. The same hands that had held his best friend all these years were now going to bring him down. His fingers curled into fists.

_Dammit Daryan… Why?_

Thunder suddenly pounded through the building again as a flash of lightning seemed to hit the streets below. A crackle and a strange whirring noise could be heard, then darkness descended upon them.

_"Damn,"_ Klavier cursed.

Ema thought her world was going to fall down around her, as the lights went out. Her heart beat in her head as she felt a panic-attack coming on. Her palms became sweaty as lightning flashed and threw shadows onto the far wall. The air became thick and she swallowed hard and tried to calm herself to no avail. She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve and gasped when Klavier's face was in front of hers. Ema watched as the man's lips moved in the dim light, but what ever was coming out of his mouth was lost on her. Her head felt like she was swimming in a fishbowl and his words were swirling around her. Another flash of lightning and twisted Klavier's face into Darke's and the scream that had been in her stuck in her throat finally escaped.

_"Ema!"_ Klavier gently touched her face and she looked up at him again. The sheer panic and terror he saw in her green eyes frightened him. "Ema, it's okay, the lights—"

"No—" she said, looking around wildly. "I've got to get out of here—"

"Ema wait—no—" Klavier's arms tightened around her. "Hey, it's me – Klavier," he said gently. She looked him in the eye and he stared back at her, waiting as her breathing finally slowed and the wild look in her gaze dimmed.

And then Ema's whole being started to shake as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

* * *

_A last fire will rise behind those eyes_  
_Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie_  
_Immortal fear, that voice so clear_  
_Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall_  
_Come to your brother - Thou shall not die_  
_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_  
_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill._

Cry Little Sister  
**~G Tom Mack~**


	15. Daryan's Inferno, Part 4: Disillusioned

I've decided to upload the next chapter in chunks, since it's so large. The next part should be out in the next couple days, but i can't guarantee anything. This doesn't have the Stormy touch, and I apologize for that. I've done my best in editing and such. Hope you enjoy!

I want to thank everyone who has stood by this story faithfully, and thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys rock!

* * *

The rain continued to pour, leaving puddles on the sidewalk, muddling the bright lights of the city like oil paints as Daryan's feet led him to his motorcycle. He drew in a deep breath; his mood matched the stark concrete of the building and he rested his hand on the soft, black leather seat of the bike. The familiar feel of the seat made him think: He could just hop on his bike and ride away. Away from the plastic town, away from the drama...but he was never one to run away from unfinished business.

Instead, he pulled his wet hair back into a long ponytail. It had fallen out of it's signature pompadour shape, and the rain only made it worse.

Relentlessly, his thoughts went back to the night after the first concert; the night all three of them were together, moving...embracing...touching...

His mind drifted back to Klavier's office and the image of the blond and Ema embracing, igniting the fires of jealousy in his heart. His throat tightened. He didn't want to be jealous, he just wanted Ema.

Fleeting images of his sister, laying frail and helpless amongst the hospital sheets, played through his mind, like a sadistic slide show.

'Save yourself Daryan.'

'You're worthless son. There's no use running away from fate-'

The voices were drowned out by some carnal scream; the pitiful sound a wolf makes when mourning its mate and it stopped when he drew in a deep breath. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the dog-eared picture.

"Fuck!" Daryan crushed the photo and threw it. "I hate you! I hate all of you!"

He swung his long leg over the motorcycle and the black beast roared to life, it's engines echoed off the walls of the garage. Daryan revved the motorcycle a couple times, letting the steady rumble calm his frayed nerves. He took off with a screech that sounded like a thousand screaming wildcats.

Bella stepped out of the shadows and took note of which direction Daryan had left. She pulled her jacket closer to her as she thought back to her conversation with Klavier when he had escorted her to her car. She didn't want to believe Klavier's theory about her son being the murderer, however she couldn't deny the facts that he had presented her with.

'Oh God, what have I done?' Bella rubbed her temples. 'Daryan's not going to know who discovered the second replica, however he is a smart man, and a detective, who else but his own immediate family, and any good Interpol Agent would know to look for a decoy in a Borginian Cocoon investigation.'

She walked over to what ever it was that her son had discarded. Bella's heart dropped to her stomach when she unfolded the picture. Daryan and Deanna's smiling faces looked back at her. She couldn't remember a time when they were happier and she finally realized the reason behind everything that Daryan had been doing the past few years. Bella bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. With the picture tucked into the pocket of her jacket, she wiped her eyes and got into her car and took off in the same direction as her son.

** XXX**

Exhaustion won over Ema as she leaned into Klavier's solid body, reveling in his soft touches. They had moved into Klavier's office and onto a small couch that was hidden in the corner of his office. It looked out onto the city, and Ema stared at the city lights through her teary vision. Despite Klavier's warmth, she shivered thinking about Daryan's hands all over her. Normally it would have turned her on; and it did for a brief second. But the look in his eyes was desperate and for one fleeting moment, she thought she had seen a calm sadness that shook her to her core. Was she really the reason he had lost control? Could she really be the catalyst that drove Daryan over the edge? Or was there something deeper, something more menacing that haunted him.

"...his past is as turbulent as yours..."

A small whimper escaped her throat as Phoenix's words drifted into her memory. She curled her fist around the fabric of Klavier's jacket and turned her head into his chest, trying to fight back another flood of tears. She hated the confusion that constantly swirled around her lately.

"Ema." Klavier pulled her closer. This was the place he wanted to be forever.

Suddenly, the image of Daryan with his hands all over Ema assaulted Klavier's mind and he cringed. He was sure that his friends head was filled with guilt and doubt and the madness of the past few days. But that wasn't any excuse to manhandle Ema. He figured Daryan had fallen under the detectives charms; but he also wondered if there was some imaginary force pulling at Daryan, making him act so cold, so much like his father. He sighed and rested his cheek gently on the top of Ema's head.

**XXX**

The rain had stopped by the time Bella found Daryan's motorcycle parked by an abandoned strip mall. She walked over to the machine, running her hands over the seat and testing the engine. It was still warm. She squinted in the darkness for any sign to let her know that Daryan was possibly close by. She stumbled to the passenger side of her car, and cursed her heels and the uneven pavement. Bella grabbed her emergency flashlight from the glove box. She shone the light on her surroundings, satisfied that it worked, and realized she recognized this strip mall from her youth. She remembered there used to be a lookout on the hill behind the mall.

But how did Daryan know about this place?

Following her light, she walked through the gap in the mall, and when she reached the other side, Bella realized too late that she had absolutely the wrong shoes on. Cursing herself again, she went forward anyway and climbed the fairly steep hill in her heels. Bella credited her younger years as a stunt woman for making her so resilient.

As soon as she arrived at the first lookout, she paused and took in the view of the twinkling lights of her hometown. An amber glow from the city was reflected on the thick fog that was rolling in from the ocean and she breathed in the thick salty air. For one second, a calm washed over her, and she felt at peace with everything.

That calm was short lived, however, as she heard a sobbing noise coming from farther up the hill. Bella shone the flash light in that direction, but the beam revealed nothing but wet knapweed. She sighed and started climbing towards the sound and as she reached the top, the familiar over hang and the three picnic tables that were placed in random through out the area brought her back to her youth.

Bella suddenly realized the quiet sobs had stopped and she froze in her walk to the over hang.

"Who's there?" Daryan's profile appeared against the amber lights of the city and Bella gasped.

"Daryan?" She started towards him. "Daryan, what are you doing?"

"Stop!" His voice was hoarse and menacing. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Daryan, I..." Bella paused. It had been a good five or six years since she had seen her son, and it dawned on her that Daryan might not recognize her in the dark. She held the flashlight up to her face, just enough to illuminate her features. "It's me, your mother."

Daryan started shaking and he had to clench his fists to try to control himself. Even in the dark, Bella could see the different emotions cross his face.

"M-Mother..." was all he choked out before he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Oh son," Bella made comforting noises and ran her hand over his damp hair. "What's happened to you?"

"Mother, I can't do this anymore," His voice cracked with sobs. "I love her too much. I can't let go..."

"Daryan, it's been seven years. You need to let go, or it will consume you, just like it consumed your father."

Daryan pulled away.

"That man never loved Deanna the way we did. He was sick and twisted and-"

"Oh, your father loved her, all right," Bella said. "Maybe a little too much. Which is why you need to let go. That demon will take over and you will be nothing more than a shell..."

"Mother, you're not comparing me to that man, are you?"

"You're letting your love for a ghost control you. It consumed your father and look what happened to him."

Sadness tainted Daryan's handsome features, and Bella was afraid she had said the wrong thing.

"She was part of me. She was the only one that loved me for who I was, and who I wanted to be."

"I love you too! I always have, you know that!"

"I'm starting to doubt that now." He said and walked back under the over hang.

Bella sighed and followed her son.

"It's amazing how one human being can take the life of another so easily."

"Daryan, did you do it?" Bella asked. "Did you kill LeTouse?"

He pursed his lips as his expression became even darker than before.

"So, you think I killed him as well?" The white noise in his head was gradually increasing, along with the headache that had been creeping up on him all day. "First my best friend and now my mother are accusing me of murder. What's next? Are you gonna blame me for this family falling apart? Are you gonna accuse me of killing Deanna?" He started to walk away, still yelling blames.

Bella panicked. She didn't want him to leave yet.

"Daryan, I know about the cocoons!"

Daryan stopped and clenched his fists. The rain started to fall and he heard Bella walk up behind him. He turned his head as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"When I heard about the Chief's son, I also heard about the smuggled cocoon. I put two and two together when I heard LeTouse was on the case."

"It wasn't supposed to go that way." Daryan looked out on the city as he gathered his thoughts. "When I first read about Connor, the Chief's son, I thought he had leukemia. He was a Gavinners fan and the Chief asked Klavier and I to visit the boy. I knew exactly what was wrong with him the instant I laid eyes on that frail little kid laying in the sheets. All I could see was Deanna laying in that hospital bed and it took everything I had not to run screaming from that room."

Bella took her sons hand and enclosed it in hers. The rain had started to fall harder, but neither noticed.

"That's when the Chief pulled me aside and told me of his true intentions; he thought if I could get a cocoon over here, I could help Connor. I refused at first, telling him of the legal ramifications, but he wouldn't listen. He kept reminding me of what happened to Deanna, about how he knew of the treatments. I gave in. I couldn't stand the thought of another person dying of that horrible disease, when there is a goddamned cure out there."

"How does he know about all of that?"

"I wish I knew. He knows a lot about our family..." Daryan sighed and bowed his head into his hands.

"Who killed LeTouse?"

Daryan looked at his mother. "What?"

"If you didn't kill LeTouse, then who did?"

"Machi," he drew in a deep breath. "Lamiroir's assistant killed LeTouse."

Bella cringed inwardly. She didn't think Daryan would flat out lie to her.

Daryan scanned her pretty face with his steel gray eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but her son cut across her.

"You really think I did it don't you?"

"Daryan, I don't want to believe you did it, but the details of the case are -"

"What's my god damned motive? And how do you explain me being in two places at once? I was up on that stage tearing it up with Klavier when that idiot was murdered!"

"I think you were motivated by revenge," Bella paused. "One would have to be a cold bastard if they didn't want revenge for the death of someone he loved." She put her hand on Daryan's leg, hoping to calm him down. But he jumped away as if her touch burned him.

"Don't touch me!" Daryan had to yell over the pouring rain and clap of thunder. "I can't believe you'd accuse your own son of murder! I thought you were better than that! Has it all been a lie? This façade of loving mother?"

"Daryan!" She started towards him as he started to back up.

"No, don't come near me," he growled as he put a hand to his head. The white noise that had invaded his mind before, had returned ten-fold. "I can't be responsible for what happens anymore." He turned and stumbled, but caught himself, and ran down the hill.

Bella ran after him, calling his name, but she couldn't move fast enough with her heels on. She threw the heels off and started running. By the time she reached the strip mall at the bottom of the hill, she could hear the roar of Daryan's motorcycle fading into the distance but she caught sight of the headlight before it disappeared.

"Damn," Bella dug her keys out of her jacket pocket and threw her car into drive. She knew of very few options of where he would go.

Dé ja vu hit Daryan like a massive freight train when he stepped into his fathers dark library. With the storm outside and the rain hitting the windows, he was taken back to a time where he tried to take his own life. Fear and sadness washed over him and he quickly turned on the light to suppress the images whipping through his mind. He walked over to the large picture behind the massive oak desk and glanced behind the painting, seeing the hinges on one side. He felt behind the side that didn't have hinges and found a button and pushed it. A loud click could be heard and he tugged on the picture. It opened easily as his eyes landed on the safe. It was four feet tall and three feet wide and a digital keypad sat on the upper right hand side. He figured he probably had only once chance before it would lock him out and he couldn't try again in twenty-four hours. At least that's how Klavier's safe worked. He figured his father would have a similar if not better safe.

Daryan had two guesses at what the pass code would be; one involved greed and the other involved vanity.

Punching in Deanna's birth date, he heard the mechanism start the opening process. He finished it with a half turn of the wheel and pulled.

Daryan was greeted with his families crest on a field of red on the lining of the safe and cringed. His fathers inane insistence on family pride made Daryan hate him that much more.

It was at that moment he spotted it; lightning caught in the reflection of the dark metal.

Daryan reached for the gun that he almost took his own life with so many years ago. It was cold and heavy in his hand and the white noise in his head echoed the thunder that surrounded the house.

Lightning flashed, along with a memory of himself holding LeTouse's gun on the large man. He closed his eyes to the image in his head.

Ema's kind, green eyes appeared before him, along with her beautiful face, her long brown hair; Daryan was washed in a sea of silence and calm.

"Please put the gun down."

The voice swam in his head like a lost goldfish.

"Daryan...please."

The voice was closer to him now and his eyes flew open to the lightning reflecting off of what he thought was Ema's silhouette standing in the doorway. A rumble of thunder shook the house and the raindrops sounded like stones were being thrown at the windows as the wind picked up.

A soft touch on his arm brought his focus to the pleading eyes of his mother standing before him.

He clenched his jaw.

"Thought I told you to stay away from me?" He took a step back from Bella. His hands were shaking from the tight grip they had on the gun.

"I am your mother, Daryan," Bella said. "I will always be here, no matter what you do or say to me."

Deanna said something similar to him once and the white noise returned to fill his head along with a throbbing pain in his temple. He put his hand to his head.

"Please, talk to me." Bella reached out to touch her son, but he recoiled. She clasped her hands to her heart. "Daryan..."

He swallowed hard as a tear escaped her eyes.

'Save yourself Daryan...'

Deanna's voice sliced through the noise in his head.

"No, I..." He started. Another voice floated into the sea and rose above everything else.

'Whatever makes you this way, you need to let go of it...'

And the image of Klavier and Ema embracing shot through him as quickly as the lightning outside and he gasped and jolted. He held his hand to the wall to brace himself. Bella reached out for him again and he stepped back.

"Daryan, I found a decoy in Lamiror's dressing room earlier."

He didn't hear anything else that his mother said. That was no decoy that she found. That cocoon was the real thing. The one that rolled away as he was trying to smear LeTouse's I.D.

He glanced over at the safe and saw the manilla folder and it hit him. He grabbed the folder and walked out of the room.

"Daryan!" Bella ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"To save a boys life." Was all he said as he held up the folder and walked down the hall and out of the house.

The rain pounded on the overhang just outside the massive front doors and the wind whipped his damp ponytail around. He was just about to place the folder in the inside pocket of his jacket, when he felt something small, hard and round-shaped inside the envelope. He unwound the small red string that was keeping the envelope clasped and felt inside. He wrapped his fingers around what felt like a lump of soft plastic.

"What the hell..." Daryan trailed off as he laid eyes on a cocoon replica. "The original decoy."

A plan started to form in his head.

**XXX**

Daryan slipped through the halls of the prosecutors building like a dark shadow waiting to strike. Voices rang through his head like church bells in a lonely cemetery. He tried to keep his focus on the present task.

"_Nothing is ever easy.."_

LeTouse's words repeated themselves and Daryan stumbled to the wall, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears.

"I didn't mean to shoot...I didn't want to shoot...you pushed me too far..."

He cursed as soon as his fist made contact with the wall. He watched in fascination as his knuckles turned a bright red, then purple. If he focused on the pain, everything else went away.

He continued down the hall and froze in the doorway to Klavier's office. In the flashes of lightning, he saw Klavier and Ema huddled together on the loveseat. His feet wouldn't obey him when he commanded them to run away. Instead, they led him toward the sleeping pair. Ema's skin seemed to glow under the lights from the city. The rain on the window threw shadowy streaks on her cheeks. His trembling hand touched her soft skin.

Silence filled his mind and a calm washed over him; a stillness like he had never felt before.

Ema suddenly stirred in her sleep, causing Klavier to adjust himself around her. Daryan stopped breathing for a moment when Klavier's eyes opened and seemed to focus on him. They closed immediately and Daryan waited for his own breathing, as well as Klavier's, to even out. Klavier's moans and his restlessness sleeping habits were all too familiar to the dark haired man. He never thought he would ever have fallen for a person like Klavier.

Love knows no boundaries.

Ema stirred again and a new feeling rose in Daryan. The feeling to fight. And he had something to fight for. He was going to find a way to let Machi take the fall. He had to be with Ema. It was the only way to keep his sanity and wits about him.

Quietly, he stole himself away from Ema, and turned his focus on the cocoon under it's glass prison. He lifted the glass dome and the cocoon shone in the lightning, the colors were subtle and they took on a kaleidoscope of shapes, as if the cocoon had a life of it's own. A dark smile formed as he produced the envelope and replaced its contents with the glowing cocoon.

**XXX**

The rain kept it's steady droning as the darkest part of the night descended on the city. Daryan could feel it pressing down on him as he mounted his bike in front of the Hospital. It was like the clouds had descended and enveloped him, making it hard for him to breath.

Another feeling nestled upon him as he took out his phone to check the time.

4:50 am.

Exhaustion.

He cleared the missed calls, noting that the majority were from Ema and all of them way earlier the previous day.

Sighing, he wiped the rain off of his face and started his motorbike and drove off. He thought about the chain reaction he would start as soon as Beth opened that envelope. He wondered if the press would get wind of it before the trial. If they did, hopefully Beth would contribute his name and let them know that he smuggled the cocoon for a good cause. But that would mean dragging his past out into the open , as well as the Chief Justice's intentions. Was he ready for that?

He had almost been tempted to take everything to the press himself and settle everything. But none of that would erase the fact that he had killed a man in cold blood.

** XXX**

Klavier woke with Daryan's name on his lips. Confused and disoriented, he looked around at his surroundings. As he started to move he realized that someone was sleeping in his lap. He blinked as a flash of lightning lit up the room and for a second he thought it was Daryan in his lap. He had a flashback to the night in the mansion when Daryan tried to commit suicide and he shivered as his core turned cold at the thought.

Just as he was about to awaken the person in his lap, another lightning strike revealed Ema's pretty face. He shook his head confused, and looked around again. The familiar silhouettes of his office took shape and he sighed when he realized that he had fallen asleep in his own office, a habit he had taken on with the amount of work he had on his plate increasing the past couple months.

Klavier watched as Ema's peaceful sleep turned fitful. She started mumbling and shaking her head. He carefully laid his hand on her cheek and she suddenly sat up.

"Daryan...No!" She was breathing hard and her head whipped around, taking in her surroundings. "Wh-Where am I?" She said in a barely audible whisper.

"Ema," Klavier put his hand softly on her shoulder and she gasped as she whipped around to face the prosecutor.

"Klavier?" Ema's hand rushed to her heart and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "I...what happened? Where am I?"

"You are in my office." He said. "We fell asleep on the couch trying to make heads or tails of this crazy case."

Ema watched as Klavier rolled his neck and stretched his arms, cringing as his joints creaked and popped. She suddenly felt stiff and decided to follow his lead. As she stood, she realized she had been using her lab coat as a blanket of sorts, and it fell out of her lap. She bent to pick it up and spied something under the couch. De ja vu hit her as the events in the dressing room yesterday played out in her mind. The pieces of firework weighed heavily on her mind and she almost made the decision to tell Klavier, when the shadow of Daryans hands roaming her body stopped that decision instantly. She shuddered as she thought of the terrifying look in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Fraulein?" Klavier asked softly.

Ema turned her head in the direction of his voice and gasped when she realized, in the dawning light, he was mere inches from her face. His face showed nothing but concern and his presence was...electrifying...

"Did you lose something?"

"Er...ah...no," Ema put a hand to her head. "I had a flashback of last nights events."

Klavier placed his hand on her arm and she swore she felt a jolt of electric passion run through her body. She wouldn't deny that she had feelings for Klavier. But the way her hormones were running on overload in his presence was unsettling, given her feelings for Daryan.

"Ah, yes, I'll be fine." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Fraulein," Klavier stopped himself. "Ema, we need to talk about what has happened over the past few days. I have the feeling that we aren't going to have that chance after the trial today."

The detective parted her lips to say something, and Klavier wanted nothing more than to kiss those soft lips; to take the woman in front of him in his arms and tell her his true feelings, to tell her everything. He knew, however, this was not the time or the place for that. He could feel her eyes scanning his face. What was she searching for? Or were his feelings written all over his face and she was taking in everything?

"Please Klavier," She licked her lips. "Believe me, I'll be fine. I-"

Suddenly the exhaustion of the past days events washed over her, and she swayed. Klavier's grip on her arm tightened and kept her from falling over.

"You are not fine, Ema." She blinked at him. It was the second time in a span of five minutes that he had used her real name. "You are exhausted. Please sleep here some more and I will draw th-"

"No, Klavier, I am fine. I am very tired but I can make it back to my apartment."

"Nein, Fraulein. Please, I insist that you sleep here a little longer. It is only -" Klavier dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. "- quarter after five. The trial doesn't start until ten. You can sleep for two more hours, put together any evidence that you found yesterday and still have time to go home and take a shower."

Ema flinched inwardly at the mention of evidence. His ocean-blue eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul. Those were the same compassionate, beautiful eyes that she woke up to, merely days before. Groaning she put her hand to her head again and pouted.

What the hell had she gotten herself into? "Alright, you win, Fop. But don't get any funny ideas."

"Don't worry, Fraulein," He smiled at her as they stood. "I've got way too much on my mind to be thinking about such things as trying to seduce you." He chuckled at the irony of his words.

Ema snorted and rolled her eyes as she settled herself into the loveseat.

"Fraulein, what were you dreaming about before you woke just now?" Klavier said as the last of the sunrise disappeared behind the dark grey blinds.

"I...er..." The dream vividly played itself in front of her eyes as the sound of a gunshot rang in her memory. Klavier turned and saw her cringing and went to sit beside her.

"It's just that, you woke crying out Daryan's name and I was concerned..." He laid his hand on her knee. The weight of it startled her and she caught his gaze again.

The rest of his sentence was lost on Ema. Either her exhaustion was playing tricks on her mind, or she was seeing Klavier for who he really was; just a glimmerous, jealous fop. Jealous of her sudden feelings for Daryan. Jealous of the attention that Daryan was receiving.

Why was she being so spiteful towards Klavier?

"I've got to go!" She said as she stood and gathered her lab coat and bag.

"I...But Fraulein..." Klavier was too bewildered to move off the couch fast enough to catch her before she walked out. "Please, wait!"

"No Klavier!" She was on the next flight of stairs down from him when she called up to him. "Please, I need to go before your jealousy and my feelings drive us insane!"

The blond stood dumbfounded as he watched her descend the stairs.

When Ema reached the main floor of the building, she stopped to catch her breath and her bearings as she leaned against the wall in the stairwell. She didn't want to leave on such a dim note. But she couldn't stay at his office either. The stress of everything was wearing on her, and she suddenly felt claustrophobic in the little stairwell. She burst through the door, almost running into an intern. Throwing a brief apology over her shoulder she hurried across the foyer and out the doors.

Klavier stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at the spot that Ema occupied only minutes before.

"My...jealousy?" He said aloud to the walls. "Ach!" He held his head in his hands and shook it as if trying to free the jumble in his brain. He then blew out a puff of air in frustration and walked back to his office and sat on his loveseat. He went through the events of the past few days, piecing together all of the information that he had acquired. Something was missing and he rubbed his temples trying to ease the headache that had started to form.

"Sir?"

Klavier could forgive Daryan for smuggling the cocoon, hell he probably would have done the same thing.

"Um, sir?"

Why did he shoot LeTouse? What did the bodyguard do to Daryan?

"Mr. Gavin?"

"Ja?" Klavier's voice echoed off the walls of his office and he narrowed his eyes at the intern standing in the doorway.

"Um...there is some interesting news just breaking that you might want to watch."

"Danke." He reached for a remote that was on a pile of files next to the loveseat and pointed it at the closest flatscreen ahead of him.

'-tice's son has worsened overnight. A source close to the family says that nurses and doctors have been in and out of the little boys room all evening. The Chief Justice was informed of his son's condition at approximately two this morning. He is here, along with his wife and they are giving no comment at the moment. As of this broadcast, there is no known cure for this terrible disease. Our source, however, has accidentally leaked that there was a case similar to this seven years ago, even though our records show no such case...'

Klavier groaned loudly as he muted the television and threw down the remote. He held his head in his hands and heard the quiet shuffle of the intern as he exited his office.

Sighing, Klavier found his phone and dialed Daryan's number and was greeted by his voice mail. He cursed and threw his phone at the couch. He went over to one of his large picture windows and opened the blinds. Normally he would enjoy the beautiful sunrise that Los Angeles mornings offered; throwing gold and pinks and yellows across his office. But this morning, his mind was focused on his band mate, and best friend. A man that he had been through hell and back with, and now he was going to put this very same man up on the witness stand and accuse him of murder.

How did all of this take such a dark turn?


	16. Daryan's Inferno, Part 5: Destroyed

Here it is, the last part of Daryan's Inferno.

The lyrics at the beginning are from Ema's P.O.V.

The lyrics in the middle are from Daryan's P.O.V.

The lyrics at the end are from Klavier's P.O.V

I do not own these lyrics, nor do I own any recognizable characters.

I want to thank everyone who has followed this story so far. I apologize for the agonizing wait between updates. If you go to YouTube and search for Joan Red: Introduction, you'll have an idea of the white noise that is going on inside Daryan's head.

Comments, questions, or concerns please don't hesitate to review!

* * *

_Every word you're saying is a lie;  
Run away my dear,  
But every sign will say your heart is dead._

_You run away,  
You hide away,  
To the other side of the universe_

_Where you're safe from all that hunts you down._

_But the world has gone_  
_Where you belong_  
_And it feels too late, so you're moving on._  
_Can you find your way back home?_

_And I still wonder_  
_Why heaven has died_  
_The skies are all falling_  
_I'm breathing but why?_  
_In silence I hold on_  
_To you and I_

~Fire and Ice~  
Within Temptation_  
_

* * *

"Five minutes Crescend," the guard at the Detention Center called after Daryan walked into the room. "That's all you get."

"That's all I need." Daryan said as he gestured to the guard to shut the door.

"Daryan...what you...do here?"

He drew in a deep breath before he sat down in front of the boy.

"Machi, I need to make sure we are on the same page. I need to make sure you will testify that you were in that room-"

Machi wrapped his arms around himself and started shaking. "No! I no shoot-"

"Machi!" Daryan's words echoed off the walls of the small room. "Machi, listen to me. Another little boy is being saved because of your patience and good nature. Don't you want that money so Lamiror will see again?"

"Lamiror...see again..." Machi calmed and took off his glasses. "See the world...like I do?"

Daryan bit his lip. He hated when the boy took off his glasses. He had the brightest blue eyes that most women would die for, and that would make most men weak in the knees. They made Daryan sick to his stomach.

He swallowed hard.

He also hated the innocent bubble that the kid went around in. He wanted to open the kids eyes to all the hate and darkness; to shake him up and make him aware that life wasn't all pianos and houses made of cookies...

'Isn't that what you wanted to protect _me_ from? All the evil in the world?' Deanna's voice cut through his thoughts like a gunshot.

"Daryan?"

"Yes Machi," Daryan clenched his jaw. "Just like you."

Daryan rested his elbows on the small counter in front of him and put his face in his hands.

'My God, what the hell am I doing to this little boy?'

'You need to let go of what ever it is that makes you this way...'

"Ema..." Daryan's voice was barely a whisper.

"You love Ema." It was a statement. Like Machi had just told him what key his piano composition was in.

"What?"

"You love Ema."

Daryan's grey eyes flitted between Machi's honest eyes.

"How...How do you know this?"

"You mention name...Ema...every time you around me...and Dea- Deena..." Machi shook his head. "I not know...how to say name."

The man stared at him incredulously.

"Five minutes are up, Crescend!" The guard cut into their conversation.

"Yeah, I gotcha!"

The guard huffed and closed the door again. Daryan turned his attention back to Machi.

"Listen to me, Machi. I need you to not repeat those names to anyone, especially in court. Do you understand?"

Machi shook his head.

"Good, and do you remember what I said, you must testify to being in that room?"

"Daryan Crescend! We gotta get the kid to the courthouse!" Daryan ignored him and focused on Machi.

"Do you understand me Machi?"

Machi wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head.

"Good. Everything will be alright, I promise you." Daryan stood as Machi slipped his glasses back on.

**XXX**

_My hope is on fire,_  
_My dreams are for sale,_  
_I dance on a wire_  
_But don't want to fail her._

_I'm burning the bridges,_  
_And there's no return._  
_I'm trying to reach her_  
_I feel that she yearns. _

_She's lost in the darkness fading away,_  
_I'm still around here screaming her name._  
_She's haunting my dreamworld,_  
_I'm trying to survive;_  
_My heart is frozen,_  
_I'm losing my mind,_  
_Help me, I'm buried alive._

XXX

Ema found herself watching Daryan on stage playing his heart out on a solo. It was a sound that Ema had never heard before and she probably would never again. However, she couldn't quite figure out who he was playing for. A lone figure had come into the stadium and sat down in the front row. The stage lights and the darkened arena made it hard for Ema to decipher who the new person was. Daryan turned his attention to the mysterious stranger when they entered, and Ema felt her heart squeeze. She wanted Daryan's undivided attention. She stomped down to where the stranger was sitting, but they were headed out by the time she reached them. Ema squinted in the dim stage lights and saw Klavier looking back at her and Daryan, a peaceful smile on his face.

Daryan suddenly played a sour note and Ema threw him a look of confusion as he kept repeating the note...

Ema sat up, breathless and confused. She blinked a couple times and put her hand to her head after realizing she was in her tiny bedroom in her tiny apartment. She went into her bathroom, threw some water on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. She traced the tiny crows feet that had formed at the corners of her eyes and groaned.

The shrill ring of her phone brought the memory of her dream to the forefront of her mind and she paused when she saw who was calling.

Then she gasped when she saw the time.

"OhmygoshKlavierImsosorry-"

"Fraulien stop." Ema cringed at Klavier's clipped tone. "Are you going to show up to court today?"

"Yeah," she held a hand to her head trying to sort out how to squeeze her usual hour-long morning routine into fifteen minutes. "Yes, I- Klavier, I'm so sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I should hope so Detective." And he hung up.

Ema looked at her phone, mouth agape.

Dammit, this shouldn't be so complicated. Ema walked into her bedroom and threw her phone onto her bed, all the while shedding her clothes.

Twenty minutes later she was locking the door to her apartment when her neighbors newspaper caught her eye. Usually she complained at the old-fashionedness of her neighbor, but today, she was thankful. Glancing around, she grabbed the paper and ran down the stairs, avoiding the puddles left from the rain that morning.

She read the shocking news of the Chief Justice's son and his worsening condition and suddenly felt her stomach turn. The irony of the whole situation was rearing it's ugly head. Ema looked at her watch. She had enough time to catch the end of the trial, there was nothing she could do to stop the verdict. All the evidence has been tu-

"That's it!" Ema paused as she was getting into her car. "Maybe I can catch Apollo before he presents that evidence." And she threw her car into drive.

**XXX**

Klavier whipped around at the sound of the door opening as he hung up with Ema.

"Daryan!" Relieved and angry at the sight of his friend, he noted that he was dressed in his leather garb and his hair was done up in it's obnoxious pompadour. But as Klavier approached him, the dark look in the man's steel grey eyes, plus the dark circles around them, stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah," Daryan said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Klavier's scrutinizing gaze.

"Where were you all night? I tried calling you-"

"Not very hard, since I only received three calls from you." Daryan turned a harsh gaze on the blond.

"Daryan, I was worried about you," he started. "How many times I called shouldn't be a factor-"

"Whatever Klavier." Daryan brushed past the blond as he sat on the lone couch in the room. "So, did'ja figure everything out?"

The prosecutor opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. He cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket. "Daryan, there is nothing to figure out. You are innocent."

Daryan knew all of Klavier's nuances and he didn't believe a word he said. He went along with Klavier anyway.

"Good, I knew you would eventually figure out that that broad was lying."

Klavier clenched his jaw at the comment.

"I have to eventually put you on the witness stand, because of what she said, you realize that?"

Daryan narrowed his eyes at the blond and Klavier grimaced slightly at what he saw there; a burning rage that was quickly swallowed up by the familiar wall that Klavier had seen when he had first met Daryan. This time, it wasn't coming down.

"Fine," Daryan looked away. "Do whatever you need to do, Prosecutor Gavin."

Klavier's hands balled into fists.

"I'm going to go over my paperwork for the trial," Klavier said as he started toward the door. He stopped before crossing the threshold and turned back to Daryan. "Just to let you know, I'm pleading your case for innocence. I haven't received any evidence that shows you were in that dressing room when Lamiror and Apollo say you were."

Klavier caught the mix of emotions that crossed over Daryan's face in a span of five seconds, and was caught off guard to see surprise as one of them.

"Where is our good detective Skye?" Daryan's mind flashed back to the sight he caught of Ema re-enacting the murder almost to the tee. She had either dumped the firecrackers, or...

"She's slept in."

"I thought she spent the night at your office?"

"Nein, She went home, Daryan. Four hours ago."

"Huh, I see," The other licked his lips, trying to hold back a smile. The great Rock-God was rejected.

"It seems she's failed to produce any more evidence and I am not happy with her," Klavier cleared his throat again as the dark haired man eyed him suspiciously.

"That doesn't sound like Skye."

"I know."

They held each others gazes and for that long moment everything was brought to the surface. Klavier walked back over to his friend.

"Daryan, what the hell is going on with you? You've changed so much in the last month, I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daryan turned away again and crossed his arms.

The blond closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

'The truth Daryan! It's all he's ever wanted.' Deanna's voice burst through the white noise that was becoming a permanent part of his cluttered mind. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, hard. If he said anything now, it would be all over. According to everyone that mattered, he was innocent. The decisive evidence never made it to court.

"Daryan, Ema and I never did anything last night. She only fell asleep in my arms. She was scared."

The other turned his attention back to Klavier. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. He walked over to the small window that overlooked the small court yard to hide the tears that started to form.

I had her in my arms the other night...

"Daryan?" He knocked Klavier's hand away when he tried to touch him.

"Stop trying to fix everything, Klavier!" Daryan's grey eyes were shining with anger and Klavier could do nothing but stare at him, mouth agape. Daryan finally turned back to the window. "I'll be here when you need me"

**XXX**

Ema's stomach fluttered as she stopped in front of the defendants lobby to contemplate her situation. The emotional roller coaster that she had ridden the past week fascinated and frightened her at the same time.

Just like Daryan. She had to keep herself focused; she had a fighting chance to help him.

Then there was Klavier; he would be a wreck after he put all the pieces together.

Pieces...

She reveled in how clear her mind was as she burst into the defendants lobby.

Empty.

She turned and was about to start to lobby number two, when she ran into someone.

"Excuse me, sorry." Ema was so focused that she didn't bother to stop and make sure the person was okay.

"Ema." A hand grabbed her arm and jerked her around.

"Hey I-" Confusion crossed her face at first, then sadness. "Phoenix..." Sadness at the revelation that Phoenix had already given the pieces to Apollo.

"Yes, Ema," Phoenix scrutinized her from under his cap. "Where have you been? The trial is almost over and Klavier is getting ready to put Daryan on the stand."

The young woman bit her lip to keep it from trembling as her eyes became watery.

"But I can't lose him!" She started to the courtroom, but Phoenix stopped her.

"Ema!" His grip was firm on her forearms. "You need to realize that all things happen for a reason; that fate is out of your hands and the choices that you make from here on will not be easy. But you will have to use your heart, Ema, science won't help you."

The floodgates opened and Ema wrapped her arms around the man's neck. He reciprocated and rested his head on hers.

"Just remember, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Phoenix." She said, burying her face in his shoulder. "For everything."

**XXX**

"Good show, Sleeves!" Daryan's voice carried over the murmurs in the courtroom as Ema entered without anyone seeing her. She watched as he pointed at Apollo and laughed. "No, great show! You tell him Gavin. Tell him what's so disappointing!"

"Personally, I'm terribly disappointed..." Ema turned her focus to Klavier. "...in you Forehead."

"Huh...M-Me?" Apollo hunched over.

'Maybe there is hope after all!' Ema gripped her purse.

"Ja. Don't get me wrong, your case is solid. The facts all check out. But, even now," Klavier pointed at the defense. Ema squinted and she could see the exhaustion in his gestures. She moved as quietly as she could to the left side of the room as she listened to Klavier. "...you have yet to show us a single piece of decisive evidence."

Apollo pounded his fists on the bench. "Yeah, but the facts... Anyone can see it was him."

"Unfortunately, 'anyone' does not include the law." The judge cut in as he shook his head. "I'm afraid your case doesn't cut it. A thousand facts might point toward the same conclusion, but without decisive evidence, it's not proof. That's the rule under our current legal system."

Ema and Klavier cringed at the statement.

"I don't believe it...!" Apollo cried.

"It does not seem as though the defense has any more evidence to present."

"Oh, I think if he did we already would have seen it a long ways back." Daryan chuckled at Apollo. Ema, from her vantage point could see that all of his defenses were up.

"It is unfortunate," the judge continued. "But at present, this court is unable to acknowledge your accusation."

The court room was in a tizzy. Ema could see the fire and determination in Apollo's eyes and Klavier stood opposite of him, his perfect rock star grin in place. Daryan was wearing a cocky smirk, the same smirk, that in different situations, would melt Ema's defenses. Now, it was leaving a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

She watched as Apollo and Trucy bantered back and forth and caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"...remember what Daddy said...won't be easy proving...not under the current court system...impossible to prove his guilt by conventional means..."

"...So can I get back to work?" Daryan's voice carried above the audience as he glared at Apollo. "It may look like I got a lot of time on my hands, but I got no more time to play pretend with this deadweight attorney."

"Hmm..." The judge stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well Mr. Justice? We've come this far without decisive evidence..." He gestured to Daryan. "This witness won't be coming back to the stand once we let him go."

An eerie silence hung in the air before Apollo spoke.

"Every man has an igniter..."

Ema gasped, and it was enough to capture Daryan's and Klavier's attention as they glanced in her direction. It was only a glance, but each said a thousand words.

"What...?" Daryan turned his attention back to Apollo.

"Didn't you say 'The better the guitar, the brighter it burns', Prosecutor Gavin?" The red-clad attorney tapped his forehead thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes." Klavier said as he snapped his fingers. "Good guitars are kept dry, is why. That provides the best sound."

"Even a small spark could cause irreparable damage. Your plan has an 'igniter' in it, too, Detective...It was there from the very beginning."

"What? And this igniter's supposed to come 'burn' me up? That's almost poetic there, Mr. Attorney!" Daryan said and laughed.

"All the better. I'm rather fond of poetry. And I intend to hear this one to the very end." Klavier leaned forward and pointed. He could feel Daryan's icey glare. "Herr Forehead! You are accusing this man, Daryan Crescend of two crimes: The murder of Mr. LeTouse, and the smuggling of a Borginian Cocoon. This is your last chance to prove your case!"

Ema pinched the bridge of her nose to fight back the dull ache that was forming there as the Judge banged his gavel.

"This trial has already run on far too long. Mr. Justice, this will be my last warning. The moment this 'igniter' of yours turns out to be a dud...is the moment the cross-examination ends. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Apollo nodded his head.

"Then let's have it." The Judge gestured with his gavel at Apollo. "Show us the basis of your accusations against Daryan Crescend!"

Apollo cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Your 'igniter' isn't a piece of evidence."

"Huh? So what is it?" Daryan's panic started to rise as he started fiddling with his ring. He glanced up at Ema who was biting her lip.

"It is true that I could not show decisive evidence." Apollo crossed his arms. "But perhaps what I needed to prove my case was something else."

"You mean...a witness." Klavier's patience was wearing thin.

"Proving his guilt is a tall order, but I've got just the person to do it."

The sound of the Judges gavel rang through the courtroom.

"Very well, Mr. Justice. Who is this person who can prove Daryan Crescend's guilt?"

Ema looked up and was caught in Klavier's cold blue stare. It terrified her and she tore her gaze away from him and looked at Daryan who was still fiddling with his ring.

"The one person who can prove Daryan Crescend's guilt is the defendant, Machi Tobaye!"

The audience was in an uproar.

Daryan swallowed hard and crossed his arms to keep his frustration and anger contained.

"Machi Tobaye was an accomplice to the cocoon smuggling plot!" Apollo's voice rang true over the din. "Without him, Daryan Crescend could not have gotten the cocoon! Furthermore, he can easily prove that the one who plotted to smuggle that cocoon...is the real criminal in this case!"

"Hmm... How so?" The Judge asked.

"It would require just one of the very cocoons Mr. LeTouse was looking for." Apollo pointed to a little glass dome that was on a pedestal close to the judges stand. Ema squinted and saw what looked like a tny lump of plastic sitting inside the glass dome, the same dome that had been sitting in Klavier's office.

Apollo continued. "With the cooperation of the Republic of Borginia, we could burn a cocoon. The burnt cocoon would leave a particular residue. A residue we would, no doubt, also find inside the burnt-out guitar!"

"Aha! How very scientific of you!" Ema raised her eyebrows at Apollos conclusion as the Judge spoke her thoughts.

"Thus, if Machi Tobaye acknowledges his agreement with Daryan Crescend concerning the attempted smuggling of a Borginian Cocoon...the case is solved!"

"Your unrelenting passion is...remarkable." Daryan gestured at Apollo and smiled his wicked smile. "You really want to get me don't you? Too bad you'll never be able to."

"Why not?"

"The little key-tickler won't acknowledge anything! Especially not anything to do with cocoon smuggling!"

"What's this all about?" The Judge interrupted.

"Taking a cocoon out of the country means death, by Borginian law." Klavier narrowed his eyes at Daryan.

"Yep! If our pianist really was a smuggler, then testifying about it would be suicide! Believe me, he's not talk-"

"But you are wrong, Detective Crescend."

"...What...?"

"It's the other way around! If Machi doesn't admit to smuggling here, he's in deep trouble!"

"Huh? How?"

"Look, if Machi admits to smuggling here, then he'll be tried in our courts, by our laws. You don't get the death penalty for smuggling in our country."

Ema groaned inwardly at the mention of the death penalty, and wrapped her arms around herself. Daryan clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes as Apollo continued.

"The victim in this case was an undercover Interpol agent. I'm sure that news has already reached Borginia."

"And they'll likely broadcast our dealings in court today," Klavier tried to keep his voice as level as possible. But a hint of sadness stained his words as he tried to wrap his mind around this case, it's implications... and what all this meant for Daryan. "Including the part about the Borginian Cocoon."

"Klavier, you-" Daryan turned a threatening glare on the prosecutor.

"But, if Machi doesn't admit to smuggling now, he'll eventually be picked up by the Borginian police. And it's not like he's in any danger in our court. We're not going to find him guilty of murder here, not now!"

Daryan felt a little piece of his sanity fall away.

"Yeah, but … you can't do this! You can't...You can't accuse me!"

"Maybe the 'law' doesn't allow it. But who's going to think you're really innocent after hearing this trial? The same goes for Machi Tobaye."

Daryan's breathing became irratic and Ema had to tear her eyes away from the crazed look on his face.

"The cocoon smuggling, your entire plan..."

Apollo was chipping away at Daryan's sanity...

"...Machi Tobaye knows everything!"

...one piece...

"There's only one way out of it for him! And that's to acknowledge his own crime! The crime of cocoon smuggling!"

...at a time.

A heavy silence hung in the air as Daryan closed his eyes and suddenly felt relieved. Relieved that it was all out in the open.

"Heh...Don't...don't worry there..." he turned towards Machi. "I'll get... I'll get you out of the country. I'll set you up someplace. A hidden mansion? Real nice. You want a house made out of cookies? Or no, a house made out of pianos? C'mon...please...just...don't talk..."

Everyone watched in disbelief as Daryan started pulling at his hair. Then he suddenly stopped and wrapped his arms around himself and bowed his head.

Klavier cleared his throat and took a deep breath trying to contain his disbelief.

"Daryan, I consider that my last session with you. We rocked."

Daryan never moved.

Apollo in the meantime, blew out a deep breath. "I'm guessing we can treat that outburst as a confession?"

Daryan was as still as a statue, but a soft demonic chuckle emanated from him that would haunt Klavier for the rest of his days.

Ema watched in tears as the guards took Daryan from the stand. Klavier stopped them and said something as one guard nodded. The prosecutor then gestured to the door small door that led directly to the prosecutors lobby and the guard nodded again. The guard led Daryan around the corner to the door, but didn't go through. Ema was still in full view of Daryan, who still had his head bowed.

The Judge banged his gavel and everyone's attention was on the witness stand where Machi now stood. Everyone's attention except for Ema's. She was staring at Daryan, trying to get him to look at her. She bit her thumb nervously.

Klavier glanced up at Ema and found she wasn't paying attention to the trial, that her focus was on something else. He glanced to his right and found her center of attention.

Daryan was numb, but he felt relieved at the same time. He also felt everyone's eyes on him; which would normally be a good thing. This time, he felt insecure. He glanced up to see only Ema's sorrowful green eyes on him. Sadness and regret washed over him and he looked away and turned around.

Ema's bottom lip trembled as he turned away from her. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

The Judges words broke into her sorrow.

"Today's trial raises a delicate issue with our legal system. 'The only thing definite in a court of law, is evidence.' This is the Golden Rule. However..." He stopped and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"It has become apparent that not all things can be tried by this standard." Klavier broke in. Ema could see through the stoic mask that he was wearing, and was saddened by the sorrow and exhaustion that lay there.

The Judge continued. "Should another case of this sort surface, we may have to consider an alternate system by which to administer justice. Anyway, Mr. Machi Tobaye?"

Machi took off his glasses.

"You are not guilty." The Judge banged his gavel. "This court is adjourned."

The noise level in the court room rose as a bailiff approached the Judge.

"Sir, I have some good news. The hospital has found a cure for the Chief's son."

"Well that is good news!" The judge exclaimed. He started to get up but the bailiff stopped him.

"The hospital needs The Country of Borginia's permission to extract the cure from a cocoon that was delivered anonymously to them. The Chief isn't sure what the first step should be and he wants your help."

"I-I'm not sure either..."

Klavier and Daryan were listening and a small smile lifted the corner of his mouth. But Daryan's attention was focused on Ema. She hadn't moved from her spot and she looked like a lost little girl. Klavier tugged on his arm and he looked down to watch where he was going. When he looked back up, Ema was gone and he froze for a moment looking for her. Klavier looked in the same direction and was also surprised to see the detective had disappeared so quickly.

They turned and walked across the lobby, the sound of their boots echoing through the room. Klavier glanced over at Daryan's defeated form. He wanted nothing more than to shake some good sense into his friend and get him to talk. He shut his eyes and for a moment a peaceful thought entered his mind. The thought of them playing on stage together...but his reverie was immediately broken when the guard opened the Courthouse doors and they were hit with a media mob.

"I have no comment at this time, and neither does Daryan. The defense and I will be giving a press conference later."

Klavier led Daryan to an unmarked black car and watched his defeated form slid into the car.

Daryan's silence was palpable as Klavier and a guard escorted him through the paperwork maze of the Detention Center. Klavier tried to say something, but the lump of sadness and confusion that had formed in his throat wouldn't let him speak.

As the guard closed the last barred door to Daryan's prison, Klavier called his name. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Daryan, I know you heard what the bailiff told the judge," Daryan was still and Klavier let out a frustrated sigh. "It was you who dropped the cocoon off at the hospital, wasn't it? Why didn't you speak up?" Klavier pounded his open palms on the bars and the guard gestured at him. "Dammit Daryan! You could have saved yourself!"

"Are we done here?"

Klavier clenched his jaw as the air became thick.

Daryan nodded at the guard to lead him on.

"Daryan..." the blond wrapped his hand around the cold steel bars, trying to make sense of the scene.

Like a raging fire, anger boiled up inside of him and he had no idea how to contain it. He kicked the bars and stomped out of the Detention Center. He shaded his eyes and squinted at the early evening sun, thankful for the lifetime of sunsets he had shared with Daryan.

* * *

_It's the rule that you live by and die for_  
_Its the one thing you can't deny_  
_Even though you don't know what the price is_  
_It is justified_

_So much more that you've got left to fight for_  
_But it still doesn't change who you are_  
_There is no fear you'll ever give in to_  
_You're untouchable_

_'Cause you're losing your mind and you sleep_  
_In the heart of the night_

_Where is the edge _  
_Of your darkest emotions?_  
_Why does it all survive?_  
_Where is the light_  
_Of your deepest devotion?_  
_I pray that it's still alive_

_You can't stop yourself_  
_Don't want to feel_  
_Don't want to see what you've become_

_You can't walk away_  
_From who you are_  
_Never give in._

~Where Is The Edge?~  
Within Temptation_  
_


End file.
